See Her On The Weekends
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)
1. Hey, Casanova

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** Just had this idea. Not sure if it'll go anywhere or very far. I've been having writer's block issues with Elevated and Darling, You'll Be Okay... so we'll see where this goes.

* * *

 **July 8, 2011**  
The music pumps loudly as the sea of bodies moves carelessly to the beat, the smell of sweat and heat filling the club as the warm California air breezes in through the front door.

Beca sways back and forth at the bar, thick beads of sweat rolling from her forehead into her eyes. She winces at the saltiness and pain in her eyes and wipes them away with the back of her hand as the bartender pours her the sixth shot for the night.

This was the first time Beca ever traveled to San Francisco, spending most of her time in Los Angeles as an aspiring musician. It was pride weekend and Beca was more than ecstatic to go up north for a weekend to relax from her hectic life.

Her best friend Stacie had already abandoned the brunette for the dance floor, but Beca's comfort was in the bar. The bartender slides her shot over the counter before returning to the register to add it to her tab.

Beca eyes the shot before letting her fingers wrap around the shot glass. She taps the glass a few times, wondering why she hasn't down the shot when a soft voice fills her ears.

"Can I have an Adios Motherfucker?" The voice calls out to the bartender and even over the music, Beca could tell that it was the sweetest sounding voice she had ever heard.

Beca lets her eyes wander over to the girl who was just as small as she was, red hair flowing in the breeze coming from outside. Beca inhales sharply as she takes in the beautiful image in front of her. She quickly throws her shot back before scooting closer to the girl.

"That's an awfully hard drink for such a small girl." Beca comments drunkely.

"Coming from the girl who's equally as small and just downed a shot of..." The redhead moves closer to Beca, getting a whiff of whiskey on her breath," Jack Daniel's Tennessee Honey."

"Good nose," Beca smirks. "Can I buy you your drink?"

"Wow, you really just get straight to the point, huh?" Beca nods. "Well, buttercup, I'm perfectly capable of buying my own drink."

Beca presses her lips together. She didn't know why she expected her attempt of picking the girl up to work, but she had hoped for something more to work with.

"Then how about a shot before we ditch this joint?" Beca tries again.

"What makes you so sure I want to leave with you, tonight?"

"The kicked puppy look and my amazing smoothness?" Beca jokes as she pouts her lower lip.

"Fine, Casanova." The redhead says as she chugs her AMF. She smirks at Beca before turning back to the bartender, "Two shots of Patron... On her." She points towards Beca and the brunette gulps.

The bartender nods and pours the shots. He slides them over and the redhead hands on to Beca.

"Hope you can handle tequila, smooth talker," She says, "because this shot will be anything but..."

Beca's hair is doused in sweat and she feels the redhead's finger tangle in her hair. Their lips meet in a jolting kiss as their tongues explore each other's mouths, as they struggle to get their shirts off.

The redhead goes to unbutton Beca's pants and Beca's hand cuts her off.

"Wait..." Beca gasps.

"What is it? Finally getting shy on me?" The redhead says innocently with wide, lustful eyes.

"It's not that. It's a... Condition."

"Well, if you thought I was dumb before when I left the bar with you, then you should be surprised to hear that I know. I mean, you were kind of pressing into me." She says bluntly.

Beca blushes, her face flushed red from embarrassment that she couldn't contain herself from getting hard through their rough make out session.

"Oh." Was all Beca could get out before the redhead's lips crashed into her own. Her hands moved down Beca's side and hovers over the button of her jeans once again.

The redhead manages to remove them swiftly, along with her own pants and pulls Beca on top of her.

Beca feels a rush flow through her as their naked bodies make contact.

"Are you sure?" Beca asks, reiterating that the consent she received back at the bar still stood.

The redhead pulls her in, their lips barely touching. "Yes, I'm sure. Now, shut up and fuck me."

 **xxx**

 **April 16, 2015; 15:30**  
Beca sits at her piano as she hammers out new material for her upcoming show. Her head is spinning, knowing she has to come up with something big for her show tonight. She scratches out lyrics, humming a tune to herself to see if it works. She groans loudly when the ringing of her phone blares through her home studio.

She grabs it, not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"This is Beca Mitchell," she breathes out.

"You're such a professional," Stacie's voice giggles.

"Yeah, whatever. What's up?"

"I'm currently walking up the stairs. Just didn't want to spook you." Stacie admits.

"Good. You can help me when you get up here." Beca hangs up the phone and patiently waits for her best friend to enter.

She throws her pen down and gets up, stretching her arms when the door opens.

"Yoga time?" Stacie jokes.

"Funny, Conrad." Beca rolls her eyes. "Okay, I need to find someone to do this dumb VIP meet and greet with. I'm going to tweet it, and you can just choose someone while I bust this song out, deal?"

Stacie nods and sits down, crossing her long legs. She plays with the hem of her shorts causing Beca to chuckle lightly and shake her head.

Beca pulls out her phone and opens up her Twitter account. She ponders for a moment before typing out two tweets:

 _ **BecsEffect:**_ _I have one VIP meet and greet slot open for tonight's show at 8. Hang with me for an hour before!_

 _ **BecsEffect:**_ _RT this with your full name and StaceNBass will choose a winner!_

"Tweets done. Here you go." Beca hands Stacie her phone before returning to her piano bench. "We have to be at the venue at 5 for sound check, so choose quickly."

She can hear her phone blow up and she looks over her shoulder at Stacie who's studying the retweets. She shakes all the worries from her head and continues working. She had an hour to finish her song before they had to load in.

Thirty minutes later, Beca's song is completed and she starts gathering up her gear as Stacie reads tweets to herself.

"Hey, Becs..." Stacie speaks up, "how about her?"

Stacie walks over to Beca and shows her a tweet.

 _ **CMBphoto:**_ _ooh! Choose me; Chloe Beale! " BecsEffect: RT this with your full name and StaceNBass will choose a winner!"_ _  
_  
"She's a photographer from San Francisco!" Stacie exclaims. "It'd be great for you to know a professional photographer."

"You're right."

Beca grabs the phone from Stacey and loads Chloe's profile, and her eyebrow raises. The girl looks oddly familiar, but Beca can't pin point why. She browsed through a few of the Instagram photos Chloe posted to her Twitter and she had to admit, she was impressed. She scrolls back up to her tweet and clicks reply, typing out a response.  
 _  
_ _ **BecsEffect:**_ _CMBphoto one meet and greet pass for you! Added to the VIP list._ _  
_  
Beca follows this Chloe girl on Twitter and decides to DM her the rest of the information so that no crazy fan could just waltz into the venue.

 _ **BecsEffect:**_ _the security guard at the back of the venue will have your pass. Show him your ID. The pass has free access all around the venue, and will also come with a press pass if you want to shoot the show. See you in a couple of hours.  
_

 ** _xxx_**

 **18:50**  
Beca had just finished sound check and she was sitting on a couch backstage. She had a few minutes before her meet and greet winner and she was feeling anxious. She couldn't figure out why, but she was.

Stacie walks in and sits down next to her best friend.

"You excited for tonight?" Stacie asks, playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Shouldn't I be the one doing the nervous antics?" Beca jokes causing Stacie to stop. "I'm anxious. This Chloe girl, she looks familiar and I don't know where I know her from, but I feel like I do."

"Maybe she's that one night stand you had years ago that you will never stop talking about." Stacie plays.

"Not my fault she just upped and left the morning after. She was smoking hot from what my dumbass drunk brain can remember. Also, Chloe doesn't have red hair so I highly doubt it's her." Beca reassures herself.

"People can dye their hair, Beca. But you're probably right. It's not her. Maybe just a fan you've seen around. Maybe you've signed an autograph for her once." Stacie offers causing Beca to shrug.

"You're probably right."

"I always am. I'm going to go find Amy. Have fun tonight." Stacie side hugs her best friend before getting up and walking away.

Beca leans back on the couch and starts humming the tune to her new song, the anxiety of releasing such new and raw material live for the first time. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears someone clear their throat.

"Hey Beca," her security guard Jesse says shyly. "Your meet and greet winner is here. I'm going to let her back, is that cool?"

Beca nods and Jesse walks away. He returns in a few seconds leading Chloe in and pointing towards Beca's direction, saying something that she can't make out. Beca's eyes widen as the girl gets closer, noticing that her avatar on Twitter didn't do her justice. She was absolutely stunning and Beca had to try to not get overly excited or she's definitely regret the consequences of playing a show with a full blown hard on.

"Hey, I'm Beca." Beca says as she extends her hand towards the girl. "It's nice to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe smiles and shakes Beca's hand before staring at the brunette with a smirk. Beca looks oddly at Chloe before the blonde speaks up, "So... Casanova's real name is Beca Mitchell. It's so good to finally put a name to the face after all of these years."

"Wait..." Beca says as she tries to process everything that just came out of Chloe's mouth.

"You say 'wait' a lot, Beca. Like now, and three and a half years ago when we…"

"You're the redhead from San Francisco!?" Beca exclaims in disbelief, cutting Chloe off. "You're the one who left after we... Yeah."

"Guilty." Chloe says. "And uhm, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be out in a couple of days... Maybe sooner. Let me know how this was. I feel like I'm losing my groove and that this was poorly written, but... who knows**_


	2. If I Knew

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** Wow! The responses, follows, and favorites were crazy! This just started out as a small thought, but it's blossoming into something amazing. Third chapter is in the works, already! This chapter is mostly dialogue, more of a filler, but covers a lot of ground. Let's continue!

* * *

 _ **April 16, 2015**_

Beca stands still, her eyes searching Chloe's and trying to figure out what Chloe had to tell her without actually asking. They had been standing there for a few minutes in silence and the tension was growing. Beca was still trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. She was standing in front of the girl who had her wondering for four years if she'd ever see her again. And now, here she was to tell her something that Beca assumed was important.

Beca sighs loudly, gathering up a small amount of courage to continue the conversation, "Okay... What?"

Chloe looks down at the ground and plays with the hem of her shirt and Beca presses her lips together, staring idly at the woman.

"There's... Uhm." Chloe stutters. "There's a situation we need to discuss."

"I don't like the sound of this." Beca says with caution. And she didn't. What could Chloe possibly need to discuss with Beca? Chloe left her in a hotel room and left without a trace. The look on Chloe's face made Beca grow anxious.

Chloe looks up at Beca who is looking increasingly nervous and worried. Chloe reaches out and brushes her fingertips against Beca's arm.

"Maybe you should sit down for this." Chloe offers. Beca complies and sits down on the couch. "Don't look so worried..."

"Okay look, I tried looking for you after the whole thing but San Francisco is a huge place and you left me. It's been bothering me for years and now... Here you are in front of me and you have something to tell me that you can't seem to get out. How could I not be worried?" Beca replies honestly.

"Wait... Why has this been bothering you for years?"

Beca sighs, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. If it was honesty hour, Beca decided she should contribute. "I actually wanted to know you. I didn't want you to be some random hookup. There was just something that pulled me to you and I can't explain what. You must think I'm crazy, but.."

"No, Beca..." Chloe interrupts, "You're not crazy. If I would have known... I would have tried to contact you sooner. Look, the only reason I could find you was because you're a pretty big name in LA, and when I realized that it was you, I tried to muster up the courage to talk to you..."

"So what's so important that you need to tell me? I mean, you went through all of this effort tracking me down. So whatever it is, must be important, right?" Beca asks, raising her eyebrow at Chloe.

"That night, what happened... It was kind of messed up on both of our parts. We never got a chance to know each other and then I did leave you with no way of knowing at the time..."

"What did you not know?"

Chloe sighs and takes a seat on the chair next to the couch that Beca's sitting on. "This is way bigger than us getting drunk and sleeping together."

"Oh god..." Beca breathes out, fearing for the worst to fall from behind the blonde's lips.

"Okay... Uhm... Please don't get upset when I tell you this, but..." Chloe inhales sharply and closes her eyes before exhaling. "I, uhm, well we..."

Beca raises an eyebrow and burns holes into Chloe with her eyes when she pauses.

"We have a kid together." Chloe finally spurts out. Chloe puts her head in her hands after she reveals the news and Beca stands up.

Beca is in disbelief. Her thoughts are running wild and she doesn't believe what she's hearing. How could she be a parent? For all she knew, her condition caused her to be sterile.

"How is that even possible? How could this happen? This can't be happening. I can't... Oh god." Beca says under her breath as she paces back and forth.

"I can hear you, you know." Chloe said getting up from the chair and walking toward the exit. She turns around and looks at Beca with wide eyes that are starting to water up, "Look... You don't have to have anything to do with him, but I just wanted to tell you... You had a right to know."

"Wait!" Beca calls out causing Chloe to stop in her tracks. She had no idea what she was doing, but she didn't want Chloe to leave. "Stay, please. I want to talk to you about this. So, just... Don't go. Just give me a minute."

Chloe nods to herself and walks over towards Beca, sitting down on the couch. Beca continues pacing and talking to herself for a few minutes before looking at the now blonde haired woman who just dropped a bombshell on her.

"So... You have a son..."

"I mean, he's technically your son, too." Chloe shrugs.

"Why now? Why wait three, almost four years?" Beca presses.

"Because I don't know you, Beca. How would that look? Me just waltzing in and being all 'you slept with me before you got famous and now you have a kid'. First of all, I didn't know how you'd take it. Second, I didn't want you to think I was after your money or fame because I'm not. I don't know... I just wanted to tell you in person and in private. No fans, no paparazzi, just us." Chloe shrugs.

"I..." Beca clears her throat before sitting on the couch, keeping a modest distance from Chloe. "Look, Chloe. I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone. I'm sorry that I was so wasted I couldn't even tell you my name. I'm sorry that you had to go through these measures to try and tell me."

"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who left. I was the one who didn't leave you any form of contact. You did nothing wrong, you had no idea. We were both extremely stupid and drunk. It was a mistake, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Chloe sighs and rubs the back of her neck with her palm.

She was starting to think that it was better if she hadn't told Beca that she had a kid. The brunette was staying quiet and Chloe didn't know what to do at this point. Not that she had any idea how this would go over in the first place.

"Can I... Can I see what he looks like?" Beca asks, breaking the silence and looking at Chloe with soft eyes.

"Yeah." Chloe said as she pulls out her phone. She scrolls through a few pictures before settling on one. "His name is Beckett, which seems oddly funny now because your name is Beca. He's turning 3 this weekend."

Chloe hands her phone over to Beca and Beca admires the photo. It's a picture of Chloe and Beckett laughing together. Beca zooms in and looks at Beckett, noticing that he definitely shared similar traits with herself.

"He has my nose." Beca says in awe.

"And your eyes, especially the color. They're a lot darker than mine and have more gray in them." Chloe reaches over and scrolls to the next photo. "I may or may not have google searched you to confirm what my drunk memory could remember. So, I can definitely say after looking at you, he's yours."

Beca smiles widely as they continue looking at pictures together. They stay silent as the time passes on, Beca stealing glances at Chloe every few minutes.

"I want to meet him," Beca blurts out.

"We can arrange something. I mean, I do live five hours away from here." Chloe replies before setting her phone down.

"San Francisco, right?" Chloe nods. "Wait... How'd you make it down here for the meet and greet in less than three hours?"

"I was in town doing a photo shoot." Chloe turned to face her attention toward Beca. "I saw the tweet and jumped on the opportunity, and here we are."

Beca nods and stares into Chloe's ocean blue eyes. "Yeah... Here we are." Beca starts to lean in, not really knowing exactly what she was doing. She didn't know Chloe at all, but at the time, she didn't care. There was something about Chloe that drew her in. It happened back then and it's happening now.

Chloe inhales sharply as Beca continues inching closer to her, eyes hooded and dark. Her lower lip trembles when she feels Beca's breath brush over it, sending a rush of anxiety and heat through her body.

"Beca... I- Chloe stutters.

Just then, Jesse's voice floods the room. "Hey Beca. Your set is about to start."

Beca pulls back quickly and clears her throat. "I'll be right there." Jesse nods, eyes wide, and leaves backstage. Beca turns to Chloe and sighs. "I... Uh. I got to go. But you have full access to the venue. If you want to take some photos for your photography portfolio or whatever, I'm not opposed to it."

Chloe nods, a million thoughts running through her mind. "Thanks. I will."

"And I still want to talk to you about all of this... And maybe meeting Beckett."

"I'll stick around and we can figure something out." Chloe replies softly. "Thanks for not... Like freaking out."

"I'm a little freaked out but not enough to cause a scene. Just a lot of unanswered questions." Beca smiles at Chloe before standing up and stretching.

Chloe nods knowingly before standing up as well. "I'll see you after your set, Beca."

"Yeah, see you."

Beca walks away from backstage and goes to find Stacie to get set up for her set list. She searches the side stage area and sighs in relief when she sees her.

"Thank god, I found you."

"You okay there, Becs? You look like you've seen a ghost. Things not go well with your meet and greet person?" Stacie rubs her best friend's shoulder before handing her the monitor.

"No. She's great..." Beca replies, taking the monitor and hooking it to her belt, throwing the headphone around her ear. "So... I have a son."

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?" Stacie yells loudly and Beca throws her hand over her mouth.

"Dude, shut up! I don't need this to get out right now." Beca warns. "Chloe was the girl from San Francisco, the redhead. Except now her hair is blonde, but she still had those vibrant blue eyes I remember... Come to think about it, that's like the only thing I remember..." Beca started trailing off.

Stacie shook Beca by the shoulders, trying to snap her out of the tangent she was going off on. "Your one night stand from almost four years ago had your child and you're not freaking out more?"

"I'm internally freaking out. I told her I want to meet him." Beca admits.

"Oh my god, this is absolutely crazy. Like super fucking crazy, Beca. You have a child." Stacie looks at her watch and then back at Beca. "Shit, you have to go. We'll talk about this later, you got to go kick ass tonight."

Beca nods and puts the headphone in her ear and turns her monitor on.

"All right, sounds good." Beca runs out on stage and the crowd roars.

 **xxx**

Chloe got her camera gear ready and headed out from backstage. She flashed her photo pass to the guard and he pointed toward a tall brunette. Chloe nods and struts over toward her.

"Hey, are you Stacie?" Chloe asks shyly.

"Depends on who's asking." Stacie smirks, crossing her arms.

"I'm here to shoot Beca. Just wanted to know where my access is." Chloe waves the press pass.

"You can shoot from onstage or from in front of that barrier." Stacie points. Chloe mutters a 'thank you' before starting to head for the barrier. "Hey, wait!"

Chloe stops and walks back over to Stacie.

"Yeah?"

Stacie unfolds her arms and looks over to see Beca already playing. "I don't know you, and I'm assuming you don't know much about Beca. But whatever your intentions are, don't hurt her."

Chloe looks down at the ground and sighs, knowing that Beca probably told her of what happened. Truth be told, she would never intentionally hurt Beca, but she didn't know her that well and didn't want to start something she couldn't finish again.

"Look, Beca and I have a lot to talk about. I know that this whole thing blindsided her. And you're right, we don't know each other and yet, we have a kid together. I'm willing to make it work so that she can see her son whenever possible. I won't hurt her, I would never keep him from her."

"Just don't lead her on, is all I meant. Just because you have a kid together doesn't mean that you have to be together for the sake of the kid. And I know Beca will see it that way." Stacie shrugs, knowing her best friend.

"If that were the case, I would make sure that we both truly cared and loved each other before getting together. But again, I don't know her. We have a lot of catching up to do, but I promise, I won't hurt her." Chloe repeats.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

 **The majority of you were absolutely right. Beca's a mommy. DUN DUN DUNNNNN. I originally wrote this chapter with Beca freaking out way more and getting super mad, but then I wrote this chapter and couldn't bear to post Angry Beca. Ha**

Next chapter will be more of Chloe's POV to start and then will switch back to Beca. What do you think is going to happen? How do you think Beca's going to be as a parent? Do you think she and Chloe will get together soon? Stay tuned.


	3. MFEO Pt 1

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** You guys are seriously the best. I love reading all of your reviews. This chapter is split into two parts. I was originally going to post them together, but it was almost 6k words and I figured splitting it would be better because I like to leave you hanging ;) With that being said, the next chapter will be posted within 24 hours. That's right, by June 27! (Or June 28 if you're not in the US and are 12+ hours ahead of us). So enjoy chapter 3! Let me know what you think.

OH. This chapter time jumps a lot. I apologize.

* * *

 _ **August 31, 2011; 3 1/2 Years Ago**_

Chloe sat in the doctor's office patiently waiting for her blood test results to come back. Over the past few weeks, she had become increasingly sick and it was starting to worry her. Chloe sits on top of the examination table and kicks her legs, her calves softly tapping the leather with every kick.

She has been at the doctors for what seemed like forever and she was growing impatient. Chloe sighs when she checks her phone and realizes that she had only been sitting there for less than an hour.

Chloe unlocks her screen and heads to her Instagram. She starts looking through her photos, admiring the small portfolio she had just started.

Once she's bored with that, she decides to finally check her messages and realizes that her best friend, Aubrey, had been blowing up her phone.

 _ **Aubrey (14:23): still at the docs?**_

 _ **Aubrey (14:37) Hellloooo Chloe?**_

 _ **Aubrey (14:59) OMG DID YOU DIE FROM WHATEVER SICKNESS YOU HAVE?**_

Chloe chuckles and shakes her head at her best friend's antics. Just as she was about to reply, the doctor knocks on the door before making his entrance.

"Chloe, your blood work came back. We need to talk."

"You're scaring me, Dr. Andrews..." Chloe says cautiously.

"Well, I was going through your paperwork and you stated that you've been sexually active in the past 6 months with only women and..."

"Woman. One woman."

"I apologize, Ms. Beale..." Doctor Andrews replies. "Which brings me back to our predicament. Your blood work shows that you're pregnant."

The admission hits her like a ton of bricks. She never once expected that this was possible. Chloe has no idea what to do, her throat goes dry as the realization settles in.

"I'm..." Chloe's word stop dead in her tracks as she tries to wrap her head around the situation.

"Pregnant, yes."

"I just... I never thought..." Chloe chokes on her words. "Doctor, is it possible for an intersex person to be fertile?"

"Rare, but in some cases, yes. Was the woman you slept with intersex?"

"Yeah, she was. I just, I thought that it wasn't possible." Chloe replies naively, the weight of the situation settling in. "I guess I shouldn't have been so quick to assume it wasn't possible."

Chloe's eyes start to water and she knows she's on the verge of sobbing.

"Would you like a minute to yourself? Contact the other party?"

"I don't know who she is," Chloe starts sobbing, feeling outrageously stupid.

Doctor Andrews nods knowingly and places his hand on her shoulder. "There are options, Chloe..."

"No." Chloe manages to get out, knowing well what the doctor was referring to. "I'm going to carry this whole term. I'm not going to get rid of them."

"Understood. Well, I wish you the best of luck. See me again in a couple of months and we'll get an ultrasound." Chloe nods at the doctor's orders.

She lets out a breath that was long overdue when the doctor leaves the room and sits, staring at the ground. The tears stained her cheeks and she wipes away what remains of them before deciding to text Aubrey back.

 _ **Chloe (15:17): So... I'm pregnant**_

 **xxx**

 _ **April 16, 2015; Present Day**_

Chloe was waiting backstage for Beca to finish hanging out with her fans so that they could talk.

She was currently reviewing all of the photos that she took during Beca's set, settling on one of Beca standing on top of her piano and sends it to her phone. Chloe admires the way that the light shines off Beca's skin, illuminating her face to depict all of her emotions pouring out as she sang. Chloe never spent much time dwelling on how attractive Beca was, even when mildly internet stalking her to prove her suspicions, but she definitely was now.

Chloe uploads the shot to the Photoshop app and silently edits the lighting and noise, furrowing her eyebrow as she works. Chloe adds her watermark to the photo before saving it and uploading it directly to Instagram.

 _ **CMBphoto: Thanks to the ever wonderful becseffect for giving me the opportunity to meet you and shoot your show! Appreciate it.**_

As soon as the photo uploads, her phone is blown up with notifications. She chuckles to herself as she reads some of the comments that flooded the photo.

 _'Beca has never let anyone shoot her show professionally. Share your secrets.'_

 _'You're close with BECA MITCHELL?'_

 _'This is a professional photography first. I'm jealous.'_

Chloe's too amused by her phone to even realize that Beca had entered the room.

"You seem... Vibrant." Beca says out loud, causing Chloe to jump a bit.

"Well when you're the first person to take a live professional photo of the Beca Mitchell, you're pretty proud of yourself." Chloe jokes. "But in all seriousness, you did a great job."

Beca cracks a smile and walks over to the blonde. "Thanks. Can I see it?" Chloe nods and tilts her phone towards Beca, feeling a slight shock and warmth when Beca's arm brushes against hers. "Damn, that's a good photo." Beca admits.

"Glad I got to capture that moment." Chloe smiles, locking her phone and setting it down. "So... We need to talk about Beckett."

"Of course, I'm glad you stuck around so we could."

"Okay, so he knows he has another parent, i.e. you... He just doesn't know that it's you..." Chloe starts off, "I wanted to make sure this meeting went well before telling him who you are. He's only going to be three, but he's so smart, Beca. Like crazy smart. I need you to be sure that you want him to know that you're his other mom. He'll want to spend time with you and be around you, and not only that, but I want him to be. He needs you to be in his life, but you need to be up to being a parent. That's all I ask of you."

"To be honest, I don't know if I'm ready to be like a full blown parent. I feel like I'm not going to do well, at first. But I'm willing to try because he deserves that. I want him to know who I am, and I'm going to do my best to be that person and parent to him." Beca replies honestly.

"His birthday is this weekend, on Sunday. If you'd like to attend. That way you can meet him officially before making a solid decision. He won't have to know what you are to him unless you want him to." Chloe suggests. "You can bring Stacie with you, I'm sure she'll get along with Aubrey."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Beca replies with a smile causing Chloe's breath to hitch.

"Great. Here, give me your number and I'll text you all of the details." Chloe holds out her phone and Beca quickly types out her phone number and hands the phone back.

"Perfect." Beca says, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I better get going," Chloe says softly. "My flight leaves in a few hours, so I need to get to the airport."

"Do you... Uhm... Can I give you a ride to the airport?" Beca stumbles. "We can get to know each other a little better on the way... If you want."

Chloe's heart flutters at the suggestion. She could definitely see Beca was nervous, but the fact that she was already trying to get to know the blonde made Chloe smile.

"Sure. I'd like that." Chloe presses her lips together and stares at Beca with adoration. She now knew what Beca meant when she said there was something that pulled her to Chloe because Chloe was definitely feeling it now.

"Okay. Great. Let me go tell Stacie real fast." Beca disappears for a second before returning. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

 **xxx  
**

The drive had been relatively nice, Chloe and Beca making light conversation as they wait in traffic on the 405.

Chloe had learned so much about Beca that she would have never expected in the thirty minutes they were stuck in the car.

She had learned that Beca had moved to Los Angeles when she was 18, making a small living working at various record companies as a coffee girl. She didn't make a huge break until she was 21, when the producer at the studio she worked at heard her singing as she loaded up the Keurig coffee machines. He had been so impressed with her work that he decided to let her record a single and from then on out, she was an instant hit. Chloe also learned that Beca had never been in a committed relationship due to her condition. Chloe's heart almost broke as Beca told her that most of her life, she'd been treated differently because of that and that most women didn't want to actually be with her, but more so wanted to experiment with someone like her. Chloe hoped that Beca didn't think of her that way.

"So tell me about you..." Beca finally breaks the silence that had been lingering for a few minutes as Chloe takes in all of the things Beca had just told her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Beca replies genuinely.

"I was born in Georgia. I attended Barden University where I got a degree in performing arts and theatre. I was part of their acapella group, The Bellas. That's where I met Aubrey." Chloe starts.

"So what made you pursue a career in photography?"

"When Aubrey and I moved out to San Francisco so that Aubrey could finish up her law degree, I was so taken aback by the beauty of the bay and ocean. I had an eye for spotting the beauty in random things and I channeled it into photography." Chloe smiles as she looks back to where she started. "It wasn't until I did a shoot for a small local band that I got big. I guess I capture emotions really well and eventually, it became a career."

"You really do have a good eye for seeing certain things. That picture of me is unbelievable. I never thought I'd see myself the way you captured me." Beca admits causing Chloe to blush.

"Thanks," Chloe replies softly as she twiddled her thumbs. She can feel Beca's eyes lingering on her and she couldn't help but smile widely at the thought.

"So, is the blonde hair thing a phase? Or was the red hair a phase?" Beca chuckles.

"Blonde is definitely a phase. Just wanted to try something different. Although, I'm planning on letting it fade back to its original red color because I personally don't think I rock it." Chloe says truthfully.

"I think you'd look good with any hair color."

"I think you're just biased." Chloe laughs, playfully pushing Beca.

Silence falls over the car as the laughter died down, Chloe and Beca just basking in each other's presence. Chloe watches out the window as Beca exits the highway and pulls up to the airport. "I guess I'll see you soon." Beca says as she parks the car by the curb.

"Yeah..." Chloe replies, smiling at Beca. "Thank you for the ride, Beca. I'll see you this weekend."

"Of course, Chlo," Beca starts which causes Chloe's heart to melt at the way Beca shortened her name. "I can't wait."

 **xxx**

 _ **April 18, 2015**_

"What if he hates me?" Beca groans as she and Stacie make their way towards San Francisco.

"He won't hate you, Beca. He's your son." Stacie rolls her eyes as she grips the steering wheel.

"But what if he hates me!?" Beca repeats.

"You're overthinking this, Beca. I bet he will absolutely adore you." Stacie shakes her head and chuckles at her best friend. "Why are we going up a day early?"

"You're just now asking me that?" Beca raises her eyebrow. "I found Chloe's best friend, Aubrey. She's a lawyer and Chloe said that if I'm ready, I can start seeing Beckett whenever I want, but I did some research and I have to gain 'Parent Responsibility'. We have to run it by the courts so I figured she could shed some light on what I need to do, if he doesn't hate me."

"For the fourteenth time, Beca, he's not going to hate you."

Beca and Stacie pull up to the law firm that Aubrey had given them the address to. Beca can feel her heart in her stomach as they push through the doors and make their way to the lawyer's office.

They knock on the door, being met with the sight of a tall blonde with an intimidating look on her face.

"You must be Beca..." She says, motioning for the pair to come inside. "Who's this?"

"I'm Stacie, Beca's best friend and manager." Stacie smiles at Aubrey.

"Right... Well, Beca, sit. Let's have a chat." Aubrey points to a chair and Beca takes a seat, the anxiety settling in her face. "Try not to look so nervous. I'm not going to bite your head off."

"Sorry..."

"So, I went over the information you gave me and I came to a conclusion to your dilemma. First, you have to establish paternity, meaning you'll have to prove that Beckett is in fact your son. Though I know he is because Chloe is a close friend, under the court of law, we will be requiring a DNA test."

"Okay. I'll do whatever." Beca says immediately.

"Second, Chloe has to agree to this. Not that I have any doubts she won't, you both have to be in agreement to re-register his birth certificate so you have parental rights." Aubrey states. She flips through a few papers before looking at Beca. "You two have to decide how visitation works since you two are not in a relationship or married. And also, if the court suggests, you may have to pay child support."

"Ms. Posen, I will do whatever it takes to be the best parent I can be to Beckett."

"You can call me Aubrey. And I don't doubt it, but you haven't met him yet so how about we just wait and see how tomorrow goes?" Aubrey smiles and Beca gulps because even when smiling, Aubrey is still as intimidating as ever. "If all goes well tomorrow, we can start on your affidavit for paternity."

"Thank you, Aubrey."

"Glad to see that you're actually stepping up and trying your best. That's all Chloe wanted." Aubrey admits.

 **xxx**

 _ **April 19, 2015**_

Beca's stomach grumbles loudly and the nervousness sets in as they pull up to Chloe's house. The meeting with Aubrey went fairly well if Beca could say so herself but now the big moment was here.

Beca's hand is gripping her steering wheel a little too tight causing her knuckles to turn pale.

"Beca, it'll be fine." Stacie reassures her best friend.

"I know but what-"

"If he hates you?" Stacie interrupts. "You're overthinking this way too much."

Beca stops the car and puts it in park, staying put while Stacie starts getting out. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as her hands shake softly. Beca knew she was overreacting but this was a huge moment in her life. Fame had never prepared her for being a parent, nothing ever had. Beca was worried she'd mess it up and lose her new found friendship with Chloe and her son.

"Don't make me drag you out of this car." Stacie warns causing Beca to shake her thoughts and unbuckle her seatbelt.

She gets out of the car, grabbing the present she had bought Beckett from the backseat. She slams the door shut and exhales loudly. The pair makes their way up the driveway and reaches the front door. Beca's hand trembles as her fingers move toward the doorbell, pressing it.

Through the glass door, she can see Chloe smile and wave as she makes her way to the door, opening it and greeting them.

"Hey Beca, Stacie! It's good to see you." Chloe beams.

"You, too." Stacie speaks because it seems as though Beca lost her will to speak. Chloe lets the two of them inside and tells them where everybody is. Stacie makes her way to the backyard to join the party but Beca stays put.

"Hi." Was all Beca could get out of her mouth. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, Beca."

"So, don't get mad but we went to see Aubrey yesterday..." Beca starts.

"I know." Chloe smiles. "She tells me everything and I already told her I'd agree to adding you to his birth certificate after you made your decision today."

"Great. So same page?"

"Yes, Beca. We're on the same page. I'm really glad you showed up. I told Beckett a famous singer was coming to his birthday and he's excited. He knows who you are as an artist. I introduced him to your music when he was still an infant. I figured if I couldn't work up the courage to tell you, he'd still sort of know you exist." Chloe admits. "He usually won't take a nap if your music isn't playing."

Beca blushes as the words fall from Chloe's lips. She smiled at the fact that Chloe had somehow kept herself in Beckett's life before she even knew he'd existed and even if she kept this from her for three years.

"Let's go, short stuff. You have a son to meet." Chloe laughs as she pushes Beca towards the backyard.

Beca takes in the scenery of all the kids playing and the nervousness settles back in her stomach. ' _He's not going to hate you. He's not going to hate you.'_ Beca repeats to herself.

"Beckett!" Chloe calls out and in an instant, Beckett comes running up to Chloe.

"Hi mommy." He smiles innocently and Beca's eyes are watering up at the sight of her son in front of her. He had dark brownish red hair with grayish blue eyes, almost an exact replica of Beca beside the hair color. The pictures definitely didn't do any justice when it came to showing the extreme similarities between him and Beca. "Beckett, look who came to your birthday."

Beca kneels down and awkwardly hands Beckett his birthday present. "Hey, little... Man." Beca manages to get out. "Your mom told me that someone has been wanting to meet me. Do you know who?"

Beckett giggles and Beca's heart melts. "Me!"

"Well, happy birthday, kid." Beca puts her hand on Beckett's shoulder, causing the kid to wrap his arms around her neck. Beca freezes, not knowing what to do, so she slowly wraps her right arm around him.

Beckett lets go and looks at his gift, wrapped nearly in paper. "Are you going to sing for my birf-day?"

"If you want me to, champ." Beca smiles and she watches as Beckett's eyes light up.

He looks at Chloe and hands her the present. "Mommy, did you- did you hear that?"

"I did, sweetie." Chloe takes the present from Beckett and sets it next to the rest. "How about you go play with Lauren while mommy talks to Beca?"

Beckett nods and goes running off, catching up with another little girl.

"You're doing well, Beca." Chloe says, trying to ease Beca out of her nervousness. "He loves you already."

Beca chuckles nervously before regaining some of her composure. She looks over at Stacie who had just seen the entire exchange and mouths 'I told you so' towards Beca.

"I know I said this before, but I'm really glad you came." Chloe puts her hand on Beca's shoulder and Beca could feel a jolt of electricity course through her veins.

"I am, too." Beca replies with a smile, watching her son play with the other kids. Beca closes her eyes and sighs in relief, as she and Chloe watch Beckett run around the backyard. And in that moment, Beca knew there was no place else she'd rather be. She was just hoping she wouldn't screw this up.

* * *

 **Next chapter out later today OR tomorrow. It's just a continuation of Beca's first day with her son. How do you think she'll do?**

 **I'm planning on updating this once every couple of days until I can't just come up with this on the spot and have to think about it. When the timing changes, you'll be informed.**

 **I was also planning on making a tumblr or twitter account? Maybe so you could follow the updates and know specifically when the next chapters will be posted? No? Yes?**


	4. MFEO Pt II

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** MFEO Pt II is out! (Just in case you were unaware, MFEO stands for Made For Each Other; a series of two songs made by Andrew McMahon's band Jack's Mannequin. The title of this story is named after one of his songs as well, and will most likely follow a bit of the story lines he throws into his music because he's amazing). _**ANYWAYS**_ : I hope you enjoy the second installation of the MFEO chapters. I enjoyed writing it. I also will have Chapter 5 out sometime soon (see last bit for details). I know I've said it before, but I seriously love your reviews. They give me such insight on where all of you want this story to go.

I have also ultimately decided to make a tumblr specifically for this, suggested by omACAgee, so be sure to follow it for updates. (surroundedbythesun-ff).

* * *

 **April 19, 2015**

Chloe watched in adoration as Beca was trying her best to teach Beckett how to properly kick a soccer ball. So far, Beca was doing a great job of being a parent and Chloe could definitely see that. She sees Beca kick the soccer ball into the goal and Beckett jumps up and down, cheering. Chloe laughs as Beca awkwardly kneels down to give Beckett a high five. Beca hands the ball to Beckett and he kicks it, missing the goal. Chloe can hear Beca tell him that it's okay and they'll keep trying, and Chloe can't help but smile widely.

"That's so cute." Chloe hears from beside her. She looks over to see Stacie, taking a sip of lemonade as they continue watching.

"She's doing wonderfully." Chloe smiles, keeping her eyes on the sight in front of her. "I didn't know what I was expecting when I told her, but I'm glad they're getting along. Beckett seems to really like Beca."

"Not going to lie, I thought Beca would be a lot worse at parenting." Stacie chuckles.

Beca and Beckett had been playing together for the past couple of hours. Beca had wowed the children when she sang Happy Birthday for Beckett, which led to an impromptu acapella session with Aubrey and Chloe joining in on various songs. After the other kids had left, Beca let Beckett open his present which was a soccer ball and a goal. He immediately pulled her out into the yard to set it up and they've been at it ever since.

Chloe watches as Beckett kicks the soccer ball into the goal and starts jumping up and down excitedly.

"MOMMY! I did it!" He screeches happily, causing Chloe to smile widely and congratulate him. Beca picks him up and the two head over towards Stacie and Chloe. "Mommy, can I play with Beca more?"

"Ask Beca. She has a say in this, too." Chloe chuckles.

Beckett looks at Beca who is currently grabbing a cup of lemonade from the table while balancing the toddler in her arms. "Beca, can I play with you more?"

"Of course, champ. But only if you drink this because we've been playing hard and need to stay hydrated." Beca lifts the cup of lemonade up to Beckett's mouth and tilts it a little so he can drink. Beckett gulps it down, making an 'ahh' sound as he finishes, causing Beca and Chloe to both laugh. Beca sets him down and tells him to go practice more. The two watch as Beckett runs back into the yard, arms in the air.

"Who knew playing with Beckett could be so physically demanding?" Beca breathes out, wiping her brow of sweat.

Chloe smiles and hands her a napkin, "What did you expect, Beca? He's three."

Beca laughs and she continues wiping her face, letting her breathing even out. Stacie looks between the two and excuses herself.

"So what do you think?" Chloe asks, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"He's so great. And you were right about him being smart. I've never seen a toddler talk in full blown sentences before. But I really enjoy this and him, so I'll do it. I'll take the paternity test and I'll claim parental responsibility." Beca says confidently.

"That's great!" Chloe exclaims happily. "Do you want to talk about visitation and what not now? We can figure it out later if you want."

"Now would be fine." Beca smiles.

"Great! Uhm, hold on." Chloe looks out in the yard to see Beckett running around with the soccer ball. "Beckett, mommy and Beca are going to talk. Can you go play with Aunt Aubrey until we're done?"

Beckett nods and kicks the soccer ball towards Aubrey who's awkwardly trying to keep her balance. "Come on, Auntie Bree. You play with me now."

Chloe and Beca are sitting down at the kitchen table, going over a calendar. Since Chloe had agreed to re-register Beckett's birth certificate with Beca on there, they had to come up with a plan for visitation to present to the courts.

"So, if you're free anytime this week, we can do the legal part of this, and then we can start scheduling visitation whenever you're not working." Chloe states as she looks over the calendar.

"I'm pretty much free anytime I'm not playing a show. I made a home studio so all of my work is done from there, now. We can go tomorrow take this to the court, if you want." Beca suggests.

"Yeah, we can do that. Also, I wanted to run this by you... But since we have to go through the legal process of adding you to his birth certificate, I was wondering if you wanted him to share you surname." Beca's eyes widen at the suggestion. "I'm not opposed to it at all, I actually wholeheartedly believe he should share something with you besides genes. Besides, now that I think of it, Beckett Beale kinda sounds funny."

"I..." Beca starts, her eyes slightly tearing up. "That is so important to him and you, though. Are you sure?"

"Beca, I have no doubt that you'll be there for him his entire life. It's the least I could do since I've had sole custody of him for this long. I want him to be a part of you, too. And what better way than making him a Mitchell? It's a relatively easy change since we're already changing his birth certificate." Chloe admits. She knows that Beckett having her own last name wouldn't change a thing, but after watching Beca interact with him, she knows that it'd be an important step for Beckett to really identify with Beca.

"I don't know what to say. That's a big decision." Beca replies, folding her hands over each other.

"I just want him to be as much yours as he is mine. You don't have to, but I think it'd be good for him." Chloe watches as Beca thinks to herself. Chloe can't help but admire the way that Beca thinks, her brow furrowed, and her lips moving as she talks to herself.

Before Beca could answer, Chloe hears the sound of Beckett crying and she instantly shoots up from the chair. She watches Aubrey come running up with Beckett and she gives Aubrey a concerned look, Stacie following behind her.

"He tripped and scraped his knee in the rocks. I'm going to grab a band aid." Aubrey says as she sets Beckett on the kitchen counter.

Beca stands up and walks over to Beckett, rubbing his back as Chloe examines the wound. It's just a small scratch and a band aid should fix it right up, but right now Beckett is crying up a storm.

"Hey, buddy. It's okay." Beca coos, placing a small kiss on her son's head. "You're a strong warrior, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." Beckett says through cries.

"What do you want me to do?" Beca asks as Aubrey returns with a band aid and Chloe places it over his scraped knee.

"Sing me song." Beckett sniffles and Beca nods, smiling.

 _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky.  
_ _In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life.  
_ _I'll keep a part of you with me.  
_ _And everywhere I am, there you'll be._

Beca's soft voice fills the kitchen and she can hear Beckett's cries turn to sniffles before completing dissipating. Chloe's eyes are filled with tears and she looks over at Stacie and Aubrey who are staring at Beca with heartfelt looks on their face. Chloe had never seen her son calm down at such a gesture, but Beca got him to immediately stop crying.

"Hey Beckett," Beca says softly as she continues rubbing his back. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Mhmm," Beckett nods as he wipes his eyes.

"I need you to be strong for me, okay? I need you to be a strong little man." Beca stops rubbing his back and moves to stand in front of her son. "I'll always be here for you, you got that? Whenever you fall and get hurt, whenever you start school, or play your first sports game if you're into that… Whenever you need me, I'll always be right here." Beca points to Beckett's heart. "Your mom and I have been talking and we thought it'd be best to tell you. Remember how your mommy said you had another parent?"

"Yes." Beckett says as he stares at Beca.

"Well, I'm your other mommy."

"You're my mommy, too?" Beckett questions and Beca smiles and nods, tears filling her eyes. Beca watches as he points to Chloe. "Are you and mommy together?"

"No, kiddo, we're not." Beca wipes the tears from her eyes, sighing softly, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "But your mom and I have decided to share you. What do you think about that?"

"Yes." Beckett confirms causing Beca to laugh at the response.

Aubrey and Stacie are crying, as well as Chloe as they watch Beckett wrap his arms around Beca's neck in a tight hug. Stacie looks at Chloe and smiles, and Chloe's heart is melting at the interaction between Beca and their son.

Beckett finally lets go of Beca and Beca looks back at Chloe, who is nodding in approval.

"Stacie and I have to go for now, but we'll see you soon, okay?"

"I want you to stay." Beckett whines.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Beca smiles, placing a kiss on Beckett's head.

"Okay." Beckett says, defeated and Beca can feel her heart break at the thought of Beckett being upset over her leaving.

"Auntie's going to get you ready for bed, say goodbye to Beca and Stacie."

"Bye Stay-seeeee" Beckett enunciates causing everyone to laugh.

"See you later, Beckett!" Stacie says happily, putting her hand up for him to high five.

"Bye momma," He says softly, only loud enough for Stacie and Beca to hear.

"Bye little man." Beca smiles as Aubrey picks him up and takes him upstairs. Stacie grabs the car keys and excuses herself from the kitchen, leaving Beca and Chloe to talk.

"I'll see you, tomorrow." Chloe states, emotions running rampant through her.

"Yeah, we'll have to figure visitation out later." Beca replies, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I really appreciate you doing all of this for him, Beca."

"Of course, Chlo." Beca says her nickname again and Chloe can't stop the beating in her chest. "I'd do anything for you and him."

"It means a lot to me." Chloe moves forward and places a small kiss on Beca's cheek, feeling her body burn as she feels Beca's cheek grow warm.

"I'm glad. I'll, uh, be in touch about tomorrow. Bye." Beca smiles before making her way out.

Chloe watches as Beca heads toward her car and places her fingers over her now tingling lips. She didn't know what had come over her, but she knew she was going to be in trouble.

"I'm happy to see that this is going well." Aubrey speaks, causing Chloe to jump slightly and wonder how long she'd been standing there.

"You saw that, didn't you?"

"I did. I can also see you're trying your hardest not to fall for Beca. But you're failing miserably." Aubrey states, crossing her arms.

"I just... I don't know."

"You're scared of the distance, of her being so far away." Aubrey states nonchalantly, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'm no fortune teller, but I have a feeling that you'll be seeing Beca a lot. She seems really committed to being here for Beckett." Aubrey lends her opinion.

"But what if she decides to stay in LA and only comes up a few times a month to see him? Beckett will totally be okay with that, but..."

"You don't know if you can handle her constantly having to go back to her life in LA, even though she's totally committed to your son." Aubrey finishes Chloe's sentence. Chloe nods and Aubrey sighs. "Chloe, look. Beca's going to be there for you two no matter what happens. She's famous, she has a life, I get that. But she seems totally, 100% committed to being there for Beckett whenever possible. Give it a chance."

"I guess." Chloe groans, her thoughts getting the best of her.

Aubrey mutters something about going to clean up outside leaving Chloe by herself. She walks upstairs and checks on Beckett who appears sound asleep in his bed. She smiles as she watches him turn around grab his stuffed animal. Chloe sits down next to his bed and sighs. She doesn't know what she was going to do or how she should feel about Beca. She was starting to feel herself grow more and more attracted to the brunette, especially after watching her with Beckett.

"What am I going to do, buddy?" Chloe whispers to her sleeping son. She runs her fingers through her hair gently, trying not to wake him up when she hears him whisper something.

"I don't ever want momma to go." Beckett says sleepily before turning over and falling asleep again.

Chloe's eyes water up when the words escape her son's mouth. He had literally just been told that Beca was his other mom, and he already started calling her 'momma'. Chloe leans down and kisses Beckett's head. "Me either, Beckett... Me either."

Chloe exits Beckett's room to go help Aubrey clean up when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out and sees that Beca had tagged her in a photo. She raises her eyebrow as she unlocks her phone and opens up Instagram.

On her screen is a photo of Beckett smiling his cheesy smile and Beca with her arm wrapped around him, kissing his cheek. Chloe smiles as she admires the image before looking at the caption.

 **becseffect: Happy Birthday to this wonderful little man! I'm so glad I got to meet you and play soccer with you. You're going to be pro, one day. I can't wait to watch you grow up. #becsandbecks**

* * *

 _ **AWW, SO SWEET. Well, we already knew that Beckett was going to steal Beca's heart. But what will happen between Chloe and Beca?**_

 _ **Find out next chapter!**_


	5. Between You and I

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** Gosh darn. Sorry it took me longer than expected to put this chapter out. I've been working a little too much for my liking and sleeping on my days off. Also, I just got thumb surgery about a month ago and have a bunch of appointments due to that. But here is Chapter 5! Chapter 6 is in the works as we speak.

I also had a review that said they wanted Chloe to be more parental, and I'm totally not downplaying Chloe's parenting at all. I just wanted to focus on Beca for a bit because this is all new to her. We'll definitely be seeing some Beckett and Chloe only moments because we all know things can't be perfect...

I've said too much... ENJOY

* * *

Beca's back hits the wall as lips attack hers. She moans at the sensation, pulling Chloe closer to her. She feels Chloe's teeth scrape against her lower lip, urging her onward. With a swift movement, Beca lifts Chloe up, the blonde's legs wrapping around her waist.

Beca moves them to the bed, falling on top of Chloe, their lips only leaving each other as they hit the mattress. Chloe breathes out in exhilaration as Beca's hands trail down her bare sides. Beca can feel Chloe's back arch from under her, their lips crashing together.

Naked Chloe was by far her favorite thing, and Beca's losing her will to not completely ravish the blue eyed beauty that was underneath her.

Beca could feel Chloe press herself against her member and urging Beca to continue what they so haphazardly started. Beca moves her hand between them, her thumb brushing over Chloe's clit, causing the blonde to moan into her mouth. Chloe's hips buck upward and Beca is trying her best to not completely lose it.

Beca smirks as she continues teasing Chloe, marveling in awe at how gorgeous Chloe was. Chloe pulls Beca's hips closer to hers, begging for more. Beca gets the gist and moves her hand from Chloe to her shaft, pumping a few times before lining up with Chloe's entrance.

"Oh, my god." Chloe moans when she feels Beca push into her. "Fuck, Beca. That feels so good."

Beca reunites their kiss as she starts to slowly thrust in and out.

Chloe lets out a soft squeal as Beca continuously hits that spot that drives her wild. "Ugh, don't stop. Please, Beca..."

Beca complies, feeling the warmth of Chloe envelop her. She can feel Chloe's wall start to tighten, knowing that the blonde is close to coming undone.

"Oh god, Beca!"

 _ **"BECA!"**_

Beca's woken up by the sound of her phones ringtone blaring through the hotel room, along with Stacie's yelling. She can hear as Stacie groans, flipping over on her stomach and covering her head with her pillow.

"Answer the damn phone, fuck face," Stacie mumbles through her pillow.

"Shit." Beca sleepily rubs her eyes and reaches for her phone, sliding the screen to answer the call before checking who's on the other line.

"Hmm?" Beca groans, sleep filling her voice.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT KID?" She hears screeching from the other line.

"Mm. What kid?" Beca yawns as she opens her eyes to see that her stepsister, Emily, had called her.

"On your Instagram. The press got a hold of it and you're trending on Twitter. What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, Beckett," Beca smiles. "Yeah, that's my son."

"You have a son!?" Emily screams louder than before causing Beca to fully wake up. "When were you going to tell us, Beca?"

"Today, actually. After I gained legal rights to him. I just found out four days ago, cut me some slack." Beca scoffs. "It's a long story."

"Well, make it short."

"So yeah. Doctors lied. I can totally be a sperm donor." Beca jokes.

"This is serious, Beca. Everyone in the world is freaking out over this picture. You broke the fucking Internet." Emily groans. "Dad's not too happy with you, either."

"Is he not happy because I knocked up a girl even though he told me that was impossible, or is he not happy because I just found out about my son and didn't tell him immediately?" Beca retorts.

"Beca, seriously? Are you sure you're even fit to be a parent? You're famous." Emily says.

"Wow, way to throw me under the fucking bus." Beca rolls her eyes. "You're right. Fame never prepared me to be a parent, but after seeing my son for the first time, spending quality time for him, hugging him, kissing his messy hair when he hurt himself... After all of that, I am sure of one thing and that is unconditional love for him."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Love you, too, sis." Beca says as she hangs up the phone. She didn't understand why her family couldn't be happy for her, but she understands the weight of the situation they're in.

Beca's curiosity peaks when she remembers Emily saying that she broke the Internet. She Google searches herself and clicks on the first link that appears.

 _'Beca Mitchell: Parent or No?_

 _Last night, Beca Mitchell, 24, broke the hearts of thousands of fans when she posted a photo of herself with a young boy who is an exact replica of the famed musician. Beca uploaded the photo wishing the boy a happy birthday and used the adorable hashtag #becsandbecks. The boy's name is confirmed to be Beckett, the three year old son of 25-year-old professional photographer, Chloe Beale. Beale was the first person to ever do a professional live shoot of Beca, last Thursday._

 _Speculation is running rampant as everyone tries to decipher the situation. Does Beca Mitchell have a girlfriend and son that we never knew about? Many personal and romantic details of the star's life have been hidden from the public, so we may never know. All we can do is wish the best to the supposed couple and their son!'_

"Well, that's one way to break the Internet." Beca mutters to herself as she sees how viral her photo had gotten. Her Instagram post had well over 500k likes and thousands of comments of fans complaining that Beca was 'off the market'.

"What did your demon sister want?" Stacie groans, rolling over to face Beca's bed, failing to recover sleep.

"To yell at me about not telling them immediately about Beckett." Beca shrugs her shoulders and feels her phone vibrate. She looks at the screen and sees that Chloe had texted her.

 _ **Chloe (07:36): Beca, you broke the Internet. My Instagram is blowing up with death threats to win your love and devotion.**_

 **Beca (07:38): Can't help that my fans are crazy. So, I slept on it and I want you to make the decision on Beckett's last name.**

 _ **Chloe (07:42): Well, if you think Beckett Aiden Mitchell sounds good, then we're going with that.**_

 **Beca (07:46): HIS INITIALS WOULD SPELL BAM!**

 _ **Chloe (07:50): Glad to know that's what you contributed in this decision :P**_

 **Beca (07:52): I'll have you know that's a very cool way to think of it.**

 _ **Chloe (07:57): You're impossible, Mitchell.**_

 **Beca (07:59): Nah, just a badass.**

Beca sets her phone down on the nightstand and stretches. She looks over at Stacie who is flicking through her phone.

"Aww. The Internet is sad that you're off the market." Stacie jokes.

"I'm not technically 'off the market', Stacie." Beca rolls her eyes and throws the covers off of her.

"Are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Stacie says looking in Beca's direction.

"What?"

"A) you totally want to be with Chloe. And B) you're pitching a tent."

Beca turns red when she remembers the amazing dream she was having before her sister so rudely woke them up. Stacie was right, the morning wood was extremely apparent. Beca groans, flipping off her best friend as she makes her way to the bathroom.

"Be sure to think of a certain, bubbly blonde when you're relieving yourself!" Stacie calls out, laughing hysterically.

"It's called a cold shower for a reason, asshole." Beca yells back, slamming the door behind her.

Stacie shakes her head, laughing at Beca as she goes back to looking through her phone. As she was browsing through various articles that speculate Beca and Chloe's non-existent relationship, her phone rings and she can see that Aubrey was calling her.

"Hello?" Stacie yawns, stretching her arms.

"Oh my aca-God. Did I wake you up?" Aubrey asks.

"Your aca-WHAAAA?" Stacie jokes. "Nah, Beca's dumbass sister woke us up with lots of yelling."

"Oh, well... We have a problem." Stacie can hear Aubrey sigh.

"What's the problem?"

"Chloe's in denial." Aubrey flat out says.

"So is Beca. I swear, I thought that this would be easier. They're obviously made for each other, I can literally see it in their eyes." Stacie adds.

"I saw her kiss Beca's cheek last night, and I asked her about it and she just brushed it off like nothing."

"Damn, that sounds like major denial..." Stacie speculates. "We need to do something. The sexual tension is so strong and obvious that I'm surprised they don't have more children." Aubrey busts out laughing and takes a second to cool down.

"Oh my god!" Aubrey giggles causing Stacie to smile widely. "Ain't that the truth?"

Stacie hears the water turn off and knows Beca will be walking out any moment. She immediately freaks out, and curses her best friend and her incredibly short showers. "Shit, Beca's out of the shower. I got to jet."

Before Aubrey could reply, Stacie hangs up the phone and throws it on the bed as Beca comes waltzing out of the bathroom. Beca looks at her best friend and raises an eyebrow at the other brunette's guilty look.

"Why do you look oddly suspicious?" Beca says cautiously.

"What?"

"You look like you're up to something." Beca draws out.

"Okay, Professor Snape," Stacie jokes, "I was just talking to Jesse."

"Right. We have to be at the hospital at 9, so get ready." Beca presses her lips together in a small smile as Stacie gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Beca?" Stacie asks before closing the door. Beca responds with a grunt. "Never mind."

 **xxx**

 _ **09:00; Hospital**_

Beca, Chloe, and Beckett were sitting in the examination room, waiting for the test results to come back. Aubrey and Stacie were in the lobby going over the documents they needed to gain Beca legal rights.

Beca and Beckett had been swabbed and told to hang tight while they ran the test. Chloe and Beca sat next to each other in complete silence as Beckett kicked his feet happily on the table.

"So I was thinking about staying in San Francisco for the week before heading back to LA," Beca breaks the silence.

"What?"

"I want to spend as much time with Beckett as possible. Stacie and I were planning on staying the whole week." Beca says.

"That's great, Beca." Chloe replies softly. "I think he'd love that."

"You don't sound too excited." Beca sighs.

"It's not that, Beca." Chloe's eyes wander around the room and she's trying her best to keep her composure when she feels Beca's fingers brush against her arm.

"Then what is it?" Beca leans closer to Chloe, her breath lingering far too close. "Talk to me, Chlo."

"Not here and not in front of our son." Chloe replies, standing her ground, her eyes motioning toward Beckett who's happily playing with his shoelaces.

"Then can we please have his conversation later?" Beca asks, her eyes searching Chloe's for any sort of answer.

"Fine," Chloe shrugs.

Beca raises her eyebrow before rolling her eyes and walking over towards Beckett.

"Hi Momma!" Beckett exclaims happily and Beca was glad he didn't hear that little debacle between her and Chloe.

"Hey, little man." Beca says pinching his cheek. "How are you?"

"Good," Beckett laughs. "Why we here?"

"To prove to the nice judge that I'm your mom," Beca says truthfully.

"But you are. We look uh-like." Beckett says.

"I know, sweetie. But because your mommy and I aren't together, we have to prove it so I can keep seeing you."

"I wish you lived with mommy and me." Beckett says sadly, his eyes looking down at his shoes.

Beca's heart breaks watching her son's demeanor change. She knows that this was going to be hard for him, but she can't change the fact that Chloe seemed uninterested in that aspect of their 'relationship'.

"Hey, buddy... Me, too."

 _ **In The Lobby**_

"Chloe is just so dead set on the fact that Beca will choose her career over her. She knows that Beca will always be there for Beckett, but she's not willing to see that Beca will be there for her, too." Aubrey states.

"I understand that. Beca's career is important, but so is family. Knowing Beca, she'd always choose family first," Stacie starts out, "I know I told Chloe that they don't have to be together for the sake of Beckett, but after seeing them together, even if Beckett wasn't there... There's something between them."

"Exactly. At first I was perfectly okay with them not being together, but there's a connection, there's a spark in both of their eyes whenever they're near each other." Aubrey smiles, knowing that look in Chloe's eyes that she's seen before.

"I know, I see it too. I do have a new development, though."

"What's that?" Aubrey questions.

"Well, Beca and I were talking on our way here, and..."

 **xxx**

Beca is playing with Peek-A-Boo with Beckett, causing her son to erupt in laughter whenever Beca catches him peeking. Chloe's still in her original chair, silently watching Beca interact with Beckett.

Beca catches Beckett peeking and chooses to start tickling him, causing Beckett to laugh hysterically and start kicking wildly. Beca giggles at her son's antics, admiring how much he lit up around her when the doctor knocks and the door opens. The doctor has a smile on his face as he enters the room.

Beca looks away from Beckett for a moment to pay attention to the doctor.

"Good news, Beca. The test results came back positive. Beckett is your son."

Beca's eyes light up at the admission. She looks at Beckett who is clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Did you hear that, little man?"

"You're my momma!" Beckett shrieks happily.

"I am. Let's go tell Auntie Bree so we can make it official."

Beca picks Beckett up off of the table and turns to face Chloe, who has a tear running down her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe replies wiping the tear away. "I'm perfect. Let's go."

 **xxx**

Chloe sat on the park bench as she watch Beca push Beckett on the swing. A lot has been going through her head after the day's events. They had officially began the process of re-registering Beckett's birth certificate with Beca's name on it. Aubrey and Stacie were at the courthouse filing all of the documentation to be put into immediate effect. After that, Beca would officially have parental rights to Beckett.

Chloe's mind was racing as she watches Beca and Beckett together. She knew she was in denial about her feelings for Beca, but she also knew that she had to be guarded. She couldn't just expect Beca to drop her entire life and career for her and Beckett, nor could she ever ask her to do that. Chloe knew she was in too deep, falling for Beca was never part of the plan, but she couldn't help herself. Beca was genuine and real, not only that, but she had completely stolen Beckett's heart.

She can hear Beckett squeal with happiness every time that Beca pushes him and her heart melts.

"That's really something else." She hears from beside her. Chloe looks over and sees Aubrey and Stacie standing next to the park bench.

"It is, isn't it?" Chloe smiles.

"Well, it's official. Beca is now a legal parent of Beckett Aiden Mitchell." Stacie speaks up. "I'm surprised Beca requested a last name change."

"I actually asked her... If she wanted to. I feel like she needed to identify with Beckett. She didn't want to at first, but I insisted." Chloe shrugs.

"Oh." Stacie replies, eyes falling on Beca.

"You guys should go out and celebrate." Aubrey suggests. "Stacie and I can watch Beckett for you."

"I feel like we should be celebrating with Beckett. I mean, he's now legally our son, not just mine."

Stacie takes this as her cue and excuses herself from the conversation, heading over to play with Beca and Beckett.

"Chloe," Aubrey says sternly, "you need to talk to Beca... ALONE."

"What am I supposed to say? Beca, I like you so much it scares me? I'm terrified of falling for you just to have you leave us for LA?" Chloe sighs, never really thinking she'd ever admit it out loud.

"Chloe, I love you. I bet you anything Beca would be willing to do a lot for you. Give her a chance. I can see that you're falling for her, and it'd be hard not to see that she's falling for you, too. It's not like Los Angeles is that far. You can make it work." Aubrey sits down next to Chloe and puts her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But what about Beckett? How is he supposed to deal with that? Like, if Beca and I were ever to be together but she kept leaving for LA, what do you think that'd do to him?" Chloe can feel the tears start to form in her eyes. Aubrey picks up on this and wraps her arm around her best friend, pulling her into a tight side hug.

"He's a smart kid, Chloe. It's not like Beca's abandoning you. She's just going to work. And who knows? If all goes well, maybe she won't have to keep constantly leaving." Aubrey explains.

"What do you mean?" Chloe questions.

"Okay, you didn't hear this from me. Stacie told me they were staying in San Francisco the whole week." Aubrey says.

"I know that, Beca already told me that."

"They're staying the whole week so Beca can find a place to live." Aubrey finishes.

"Wait what?" Chloe replies, her mind starting to race with a million thoughts again.

"Oh my god, Chloe..." Aubrey groans, wishing that her message had gotten across clear the first time. "Beca's moving to San Francisco."

* * *

 **BAM. Beca is moving to San Francisco. Is all going to go as planned? Or is Chloe still going to stay completely guarded when it comes to our favorite short DJ? Guess we'll find out.**


	6. Shock and Dismay

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** Gosh damn, your guys' reviews are amazing. A lot of you are speculating about what's going to happen between Chloe and Beca, and well, you're sort of find out. This chapter originally went a way different way, but then I decided… NAH, I want to leave you on the edge of your seat. And that's what I rewrote. So enjoy, don't hate me too much ;)

* * *

 _ **April 20th, 2015**_

The words had hit Chloe like a ton of bricks. The thought of Beca moving to San Francisco to be closer to her son left a plethora of emotions swarming through her head. She looks over to where Beca and Beckett were still playing and excuses herself from Aubrey's presence, walking over towards them.

"Hey, sweetheart." Chloe smiles as she sees Beckett laugh.

"Hi mommy!" Beckett giggles.

"Do you mind if I talk to Beckett for a minute?" She looks in Beca and Stacie's direction.

"Not at all," Beca replies, grabbing Stacie's arm and walking away toward Aubrey.

Chloe stops the swing, picking Beckett up from it and setting him on the ground. She grabs onto his hand and walks him over to the play set in front of them.

"Mommy wants to talk to you about something," Chloe says as she leads them to the stairs. "How do you feel about Beca moving up here?"

"Momma will be closer?" Beckett asks as his little legs stop.

"Maybe. Auntie Bree said she is." Chloe said ushering him toward the slide.

"I want you and momma to be t-gether."

"That would be nice, huh?" Chloe looks over to Beca and then back at Beckett.

"The best!" Beckett exclaims.

"Know what's even better?"

"Noooooo." Beckett draws out.

"Going down the slide with mommy," Chloe smiles as she sits down at the top of the small slide. She pulls Beckett onto her lap, counting down before pushing off and the two of them made their way down the slide. Beckett sat there, laughing hysterically, kicking his legs as they reach the bottom.

Chloe chuckles and picks him up. "I'm thinking about getting ice cream, what do you say?"

"Can momma come wif?"

"Of course, baby." Chloe presses a kiss to her son's cheek as they make their way back to the group. Chloe raises her eyebrow in question when she realizes that Beca was now missing from the bench.

"Did you see me slide, auntie Bree!?" Beckett squeals.

"I did, munchkin." Aubrey smiles. She looks toward Chloe who is looking a little upset that Beca was nowhere in sight. "Beca had a phone call to answer."

Chloe snaps out of her daze and nods, exhaling loudly. "Oh."

Chloe looks at Beckett who is now making funny faces at Stacie. "Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep sticking your tongue out at Stacie." Chloe jokes.

"No it's not!" Beckett giggles. "Where's momma?"

Chloe goes to answer her son when she gets interrupted. "I'm right here, buddy!" Beca exclaims as she comes running up. "Sorry about that. We put Jesse in charge while we were gone and he called to tell us about a show."

"It's okay..." Chloe says softly, wondering if this meant Beca wasn't staying the whole week. "You have a show?"

"Yeah..." Beca says, rubbing her neck, "It's in a few days."

"So you won't be here the whole week?" Chloe bites her lower lip, almost wishing Beca wasn't so famous and busy.

"No, it's actually here. I was wondering if you and Beckett wanted to come." Beca smiles causing Chloe to sigh in relief.

"Of course, we'll be there." Chloe replies. "Do you have anything else planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nope, I'm all yours, today." Beca gestures toward Chloe and Beckett.

Chloe's heart skips a beat. She knows that Beca meant that she was theirs to hang out with all day, but it didn't stop her from glowing a little more than she was.

Chloe snaps out of her mind before replying, "Good. Beckett wants ice cream and I figured now is the best time for us to celebrate our accomplishment!"

"I want you to get s-cream, momma."

"Of course I'll get ice cream with you guys." Beca smiles. Beckett gets excited, smiling widely.

"Well, let's get going. Stacie, Aubrey... You coming?"

Stacie and Aubrey look at each other before looking back at the trio, nodding in agreement with each other without having to speak words.

"Nah," Stacie says. "We'll sit this one out."

"Don't want to get in the way of family time," Aubrey smiles and winks.

 **xxx**

The rest of the day zoomed by in a blur. Chloe, Beca, and Beckett had gone to get ice cream while Aubrey and Stacie hung out separately, not wanting to get in the way of "family time". They had come to pick Beckett up an hour ago after Chloe had asked if they'd take him out for a bit so that she and Beca could talk, leaving Chloe and Beca alone in Chloe's house.

Beca breathes out loudly, eyes wandering around the room before speaking up. "So..."

"So?"

"I'm, uh, I'm thinking of moving up here." Beca finally says.

Chloe smiles softly, already knowing this news but played along for Beca's benefit, especially in the nervous state she was in.

"You're moving up here?"

"Trying to at least. I'm debating on whether or not to keep my house out in LA. I put a bunch of money into the studio." Beca admits, folding her hands together to keep them from tapping in a nervous antic. "So I may keep it and just go down to LA to record when needed."

"Oh." Chloe replies, not really knowing what to say or how to feel. "So what made you decide to move up here? Not that I'm not happy because I'm glad you'll be closer, but..."

"Can I be honest?" Beca looks over at Chloe, searching her eyes.

"Of course you can."

Beca sighs loudly, wishing so bad to reach over and grab Chloe's hand. "I want to be closer to Beckett, for one. That part is obvious. But I also can't stop wondering about something. And there's something you need to know..."

Chloe's breath hitches as Beca stares at her with longing eyes. "About what?"

Without further hesitation, Beca leans forward and captures Chloe's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and subtle, but the message was crystal clear. Chloe stiffens up, the feeling of Beca's lips leaving a warm feeling in her stomach. She finally gathers herself and returns the kiss, lifting her palm to Beca's cheek and holding her in place.

Beca pulls away, Chloe's fingers still lingering on her jawline. She exhales sharply before once again searching Chloe's eyes.

"Well, now you know." Beca clears her throat. "I'm sorry for doing that. I should go..." Beca stands up from her spot on the couch, biting her lip before looking at Chloe.

Chloe's sitting there in shock, not really knowing what to do or say. She wants to tell Beca to stay, but her throat is dry and she can't seem to produce words. Beca nods in understanding, knowing Chloe probably needs time to process things and Beca was willing to give her space.

"I'll, uhm, see you later."

Chloe goes to say something, anything to keep Beca from leaving, but she couldn't. Watching Beca leave was one of the hardest things Chloe could have imagined. She internally curses herself for not doing a damn thing to stop her heart from breaking. She knew she had it bad for Beca, that much was apparent, but she wasn't willing to admit to even herself.

Chloe sighs, tears falling down her cheek as she replays the kiss over and over in her mind. She picks up her phone from the side table, texting Aubrey to bring Beckett home before getting up and pacing the living room.

Thirty minutes later, Aubrey and Stacie walk in, Beckett asleep in Stacie's arms. Chloe looks like an absolute wreck and she doesn't know how to explain what happened to the duo.

"The talk didn't go so well?" Aubrey says softly, sitting next to Chloe while Stacie goes to put Beckett in his room.

"I'm so stupid," Chloe sobs. "I couldn't even stop her from leaving. I didn't want her to go, but my dumb brain just froze when she kissed me."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Beca _kissed_ you?" Chloe nods, still crying. "And!?"

"And then she apologized and said she should go and I didn't stop her!"

"Chloe, calm down. Why didn't you ask her to stay?" Aubrey starts rubbing circles on Chloe's back, trying to calm her best friends crying.

"Because I'm scared!" Chloe exclaims loudly. "What if I can't be what she needs? What if I mess things up? What if she goes on tour and leaves us? I can't do that. I can't handle that."

"You need to wash away all of your insecurities, Chloe. Beca adores you and she loves Beckett. You have to give her a chance." Aubrey explains. "And if she ends up touring then you stick it out. What do you want?"

"Beca... To have a family with her..."

"Then what's holding you back?" Chloe sighs, knowing Aubrey was right. She really did just need to get over the "what if"s and attempt to have a real relationship with the musician.

"Nothing... Nothing's holding me back."

 **xxx**

Beca sits at the bar, waiting patiently for her sister to get there. Even though Emily hadn't been too happy with her earlier, Beca knew that she needed her sister's advice. Luckily for her, Emily and her dad lived in San Francisco. She downs the shot in front of her, feeling the alcohol burn her throat as it makes it way down. She winces at the burn before ordering another shot.

"I think you may want to slow it down," she hears from beside her. Beca looks over to see Emily standing next to her.

"I always drink a lot when it comes to this damn bar," Beca mutters. She was in the bar that she had met Chloe in and the memories were overwhelming her. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It was a bad reaction and I apologize."

"I know you didn't mean it, sis." Beca replies as she takes her shot. "Let's go talk in the car. I don't have a lot of time."

Emily nods and Beca pays for the few shots that she had taken before wrapping her arm around her sisters shoulder, walking her out. They get into Beca's car and Beca lays her head on the steering wheel.

"I fucked things up."

"How did you do that?" Emily asks, concerned for her sister's wellbeing.

"I kissed Chloe. I'm so stupid. I had it in my mind that we'd be this big ol' happy family. I guess I was wrong." Beca breathes out a small laugh.

"Beca, have you talked to this Chloe girl about this?"

"No. I just apologized and left. She didn't even stop me. I'm terrified this is going to make things weird when it comes to Beckett." Beca can feel the tears coming on in her semi-drunken state.

"I'm sure your son won't care either way as long as you're there for him..." Emily tries to sympathize. She sets her hand on Beca's shoulder as Beca silently cries.

"I messed it up. We were perfectly fine as friends and now..."

"Beca, it's okay. Please, calm down. Give her a day, let her process things." Emily explains. "It probably took her off guard... I mean you guys just reconnected after how long?"

"Almost four years..."

"Exactly. See? She just needs to sort out her feelings for you." Emily smiles, Beca nodding in agreement. Beca leans over and rests her head on her sister's shoulder, Emily trying her best to console Beca.

"Yeah."

"Now, move. I'm driving you to your hotel. I don't need you getting a DUI." Emily says, pushing Beca. Beca sloppily opens her driver's side door and walks around the front of the car. Emily jumps over the center consol and gets in the driver's seat, turning the engine over as Beca sits where Emily previously was.

"Thanks for being nice and not yelling at me this time," Beca's say drunkenly.

"What's family for?"

 _ **April 21, 2015**_  
The next morning, Chloe woke up feeling a little better than she was before. She had ultimately decided to stick up for herself and tell Beca how she really felt and see what happens between the two. Chloe definitely couldn't deny her feelings for Beca any longer, and she was hoping she didn't completely mess up her chance. Chloe quietly gets out of bed, tip toeing to Beckett's room and noticing her son was still sound asleep. She walks in and softly kisses him on the forehead before exiting and heading downstairs.

Chloe unlocks her phone, browsing the Internet when an article posted late last night grabs her attention.

 _ **'Is There a Secret Love in Beca Mitchell's Life?'**_

Chloe raises an eyebrow and clicks the link, bracing herself for the worst.

 _'Late last night, musician Beca Mitchell was spotted with a woman who is definitely not Chloe Beale. Since no word has come from either the musician or the photographer, we are unsure of whether or not a relationship had blossomed between the two. But after last night, we can probably speculate that they are not in a relationship._

 _Beca was seen leaving a bar with a brunette. The two got into Beca's car before leaving the bar to the hotel that Beca has been staying at for the past few days. The mystery girl has not been identified, but it seems that Beca and Chloe are just two old lovers who share a child together._ '

Chloe's heart sinks as she reads the article and looks at the secretive photo a paparazzi had snapped of Beca leaving the bar with her arm wrapped around the other brunette's shoulder.

Chloe's mind starts racing as she continues to burn holes in the photograph. She knew Beca could do whatever and whoever she wanted, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. They had literally kissed earlier that day. Chloe knew she messed things up by this point, knowing that she should have told Beca how she felt when she had the opportunity.

The feelings of jealousy and hurt pang in her heart. Chloe had no idea what to do. Should she ask Beca about it? Or should she just assume that whatever there was between them was dead and that Beca had immediately decided to move on?

She shakes her thoughts and decides that she should probably talk to Beca about it. She sighs, mustering up the courage to type out a text message to Beca.

 _ **Chloe (06:47): I spent all night thinking about what happened... We need to talk.**_

* * *

I'm so sorry for this cliffhanger, but not really. The story is just about to get exciting!


	7. Clarity

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** Wow! 100 Reviews. This is a first for me! Thank you guys so much. I keep forgetting to mention that the title of this fic will be a lot more relevant toward the end of this fic. After these next few chapters, this story will be time jumping a lot. Hope you're ready for another chapter. I personally love this one.

* * *

 _ **April 21, 2015**_  
"Beca, wake up!" Beca feels someone nudging her shoulder, groaning as she was been woken up from her sleep.

"Whaaaat?" Beca draws out, sleep lacing her voice, her head aching from her very apparent hangover.

"We have an issue!" Emily says loudly, rubbing the back of her neck. She had slept on the couch after staying and babysitting her very drunk sister. She hears Beca mumble something about sleep, rolling over to bury her face in the pillow. "Seriously, wake up! Someone took a photo of us and started a rumor that we were together."

"Eww." Beca groans, rubbing her eyes as she attempts to wake up more, her head pounding.

"Give me your phone." Emily states, holding her hand out.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to kill this rumor before any more damage can be done."

 **xxx**

Chloe sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Beca to reply to her. She wasn't going to blow things out of proportion, she had promised herself that, but she wanted answers.

She decides to check her Facebook, growing impatient. She sees something that catches her attention.

 _Beca Mitchell is live._

Chloe clicks on it, peaking her interest since Beca hadn't replied to her, but could apparently go live on the web, which was a very rare occasion.

A video stream appears and Chloe feels jealousy settle in her stomach when she sees the girl from the picture appear.

"Okay, Beca's fans..." The girl starts out, flashing the phone towards Beca who covers herself with the sheets.

"Dude, I fucking look like hell," Beca hisses.

"A lot of you have probably seen the photograph of Beca and me leaving The Mix last night. We're here to talk about that now."

"I'm not talking," a still hidden Beca mutters.

Chloe's eyes narrow, her breathing shallow as she waits for the girl to talk.

"Okay. Fine, be a loser, Becs." The girl rolls her eyes. "You're all probably wondering who I am and why I'm in Beca's hotel room."

 _No shit,_ Chloe thinks.

"My name is Emily Junk. This asshole," she points the camera at Beca again, "is my stepsister."

 _Wait, what?_

"That's right. Beca's dad married my mom and we're family. There is ABSOLUTELY nothing going on between us besides our petty sibling rivalry and our excruciatingly dull family vacations. So, please, stop with the rumors."

"Yeah!" Beca calls out, peeking from behind the sheet. "Shit's annoying!"

"Are you finally deciding to talk?" Emily turns to look at her sister. "Because I feel as though you should be, this is your Facebook for God's sake."

"Fine," Beca groans as she comes out from behind the sheet, fixing her hair. The camera fixated on the musician and Beca sighs. "Hey, guys. Sorry for looking like such a hot mess, but I'm extremely hungover and my rude sister woke me up."

Emily laughs, muttering something along the lines of "you're always a hot mess." Beca flips her off before continuing. "I know a lot of you have been speculating on my life these past 24 hours. Trust me, I know how it looks. But I'm ready to talk about it."

The camera goes shaky as Emily hands it to Beca who is now taking up the entire screen.

"For starters, yes, Beckett is my son. And he is the purest, most wonderful thing in the world. I don't know what I'd do without him. A lot of my life has changed in the past few days, and it's scary, but it's all worth it. Emily already dismissed the rumor started last night about us. We're family, and she's been a great help getting my head out of my ass. As for Chloe, we're good friends."

Chloe's heart twists when Beca said the word 'friends'. She knew that she caused Beca to feel this way about them, especially because she couldn't get past her insecurities to make Beca stay.

"We both have joint custody of Beckett, and I'm still really excited to be able to spend time with her and our son. She's a saint, guys, really. None of this would be possible without her. So, now that we've gone over all of the speculation, all you need to know is that I'm happy where I am. No more need for rumors."

"Anything else?" Emily's voice can be heard from off screen.

"Oh! Yeah, if you're in San Francisco, I will be playing a show at the Fillmore on the 25th! Stacie will be posting details whenever she's not MIA." Beca chuckles. "Thank you guys for sticking with me, and I'll see you later."

The screen goes dark and immediately, Chloe's phone vibrates. The drop down notification pops up and her heart flutters.

 _ **Beca (07:32): If you still want to talk, let me know and I'll head over ASAP…**_

 **xxx**

Stacie's eye shoots open when she feels someone lightly shaking her shoulder. The sunlight is blaring through the window, causing her to squint as she attempts to wake up. As she takes in her surroundings, she starts to panic. She's definitely not in the hotel room.

"What?" Stacie groggily mumbles, looking over her shoulder to see Aubrey sitting cross legged on the bed next to her. "Did we?"

"No." Aubrey shakes her hand, chuckling. "We just got really drunk. Like our 'one glass of wine' turned into two bottles. But there's something you need to see, so I figured I'd wake you."

Aubrey shows Stacie her phone which is on Beca's Facebook page. Aubrey clicks on the video that had been live streaming 30 minutes earlier and turns up the volume.

After finishing the video, Stacie groans, feeling extremely guilty for leaving her best friend to her own devices. Sure, Beca was a grown ass adult, but with how hidden she kept her personal life from the public while they were in LA, Stacie was always there to get her from point A to B without speculation, paparazzi, and press rumors.

"Shit. I feel like such a bad friend and manager." Stacie rubs her eyes with her palms.

"Stacie, Beca's a grown adult, she can make her own decisions."

"I know, but she probably needed me, last night…" Stacie bites her lip, grabbing her phone. "I need to make sure Beca's okay. And we should also probably make sure Chloe's okay after seeing that."

"No need, I just got a text from Chloe. Beca's on her way over there, now. Let's just hope they can both get their heads out of their asses and see that they're made for each other."

 **xxx**

Beca's hands are shaking as she wraps her knuckles into a fist, softly knocking on Chloe's front door. The anxiety and butterflies had settled in her stomach and she was unsure of how this talk was going to play out.

She sees movement inside the house, hearing the deadbolt unlock and the door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Chloe. Chloe presses her lips in a small smile as she quietly opens the door.

"Hey, Beckett's still sleeping." Chloe says just above a whisper. "Can we have this talk on the patio?"

Beca nods, her eyes lingering on Chloe's ocean blues, trying to search them for any sign of what the outcome might be. Chloe leads Beca through the kitchen and out onto the back patio, pulling a chair out for Beca to sit in. Beca smiles sweetly, taking a seat, exhaling softly as Chloe sits down next to her.

The two spend a few minutes in silence, stealing glances at each other.

"I'm sorry about last night," Beca finally breaks the silence.

"No, Beca. _I'm sorry._ I wanted you to stay." Chloe admits.

"You did?" Beca looks at Chloe from the corner of her eye, her demeanor softening.

"Yes, Beca. Look, I froze, I got scared. But I'm done running and hiding from my feelings. I'm done being insecure and constantly wondering if the 'what if's are going to change my mind. Nothing is going to change my mind."

Beca furrows her brow, confused. She wasn't exactly sure what point Chloe was trying to get across. "Change your mind about what?"

Chloe inhales sharply, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Without further hesitation, Chloe leans over and connects her lips with Beca, sparks of electricity surging through her body. Beca's taken off guard at the confidence that had taken over the blonde, but she definitely wasn't complaining. Chloe's hand finds its spot on Beca's cheek, fingers caressing her jawline.

Chloe pulls away, almost breathless after the kiss that she seemed to pour all of her emotion into.

"Now you know, too."

The morning breeze swept through Chloe's backyard, the pair sitting in silence as they try to process their thoughts. Both of their minds were running wild, the kiss leaving both of them speechless. It wasn't like their kiss last night, this one was different. It was full of unspoken words, emotion, and a spark that lit a fire inside of them.

"I don't want to rush things," Beca whispers. "But I've dreamt of this moment for almost four years."

"We don't have to rush anything, Beca." Chloe replies understandingly.

"What does this mean in terms of us?"

"It means that we try, that we try to be what the other needs." Chloe reaches over and rests her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"So, we're giving this a shot? Like a real shot?" Beca doesn't know why she's suddenly growing anxious, but her voice is definitely showing it.

"If that's what you want." Chloe smiles. "I know it's what I want."

Beca looks over at Chloe, the wind blowing through her hair and she's breathless. The blonde in her hair was slowly fading back to red and Beca can't help but admire her. She wonders if she should pinch herself to make sure she's not dreaming. The woman who had flooded her thoughts, the mother of her son, wanted her back. She never expected the ground to come up so fast, the reality that they've only spent three days together kicking in, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

"I want you," Beca replies, her eyes never leaving Chloe's. "It's always been you."

 **xxx**

Stacie had just finished posting details of Beca's show online as Aubrey drives the pair to Chloe's house. They both had separately received a message that said 'we need to talk to you', so they immediately left Aubrey's house.

"What do you think they have to tell us?" Stacie asks as they pull into Chloe's driveway.

"I don't know, but let's cross our fingers and hope it's not a shit show." Aubrey puts the car in park, killing the engine.

They unbuckle and exit the car, both inhaling deeply as they knock on the door. Beca appears behind the glass door and her eyebrow raises.

"Did you two come together?" Beca asks suspiciously.

"Yeah, I crashed at Bree's house last night." Stacie says, rubbing her neck, hoping Beca wouldn't assume anything happened.

"Oh, I was wondering what happened to you." Beca chuckles.

"I got a wee bit drunk," Stacie smiles as Beca moves to let them enter.

"Well, thanks for taking care of my best friend." Beca looks toward Aubrey who blushes. Beca shakes her head, quietly laughing at the pair. "Chloe's out back with Beckett."

The trio walks toward the backyard to spot Chloe playing with Beckett, picking him up and spinning in circles. Beca smiles as she admires the scene, her heart melting.

Chloe looks over when she hears the sliding door close and smiles. "Hey guys!" She comes walking up to the porch, Beckett hanging from her hip. "Thanks for coming. So Beca and I have something to tell you. We're-"

Stacie and Aubrey both gasp and at the same time, yell their guesses out.

 _"You're eloping!?"_

 _"You're pregnant, again!?"_

Beca's eyes widen as she presses her lips together, her face practically screaming 'NOPE'.

"Uhm, no. It's only been three days, guys." Chloe answers.

"Right." Stacie replies.

"No, what we want to tell you is-" Beca starts.

"Mommy and momma are t-gether!" Beckett interrupts happily, looking between Chloe and Beca, smiling widely as he claps.

"As in relationship together?" Aubrey quirks her eyebrow up.

"Yes," Chloe smiles, "We're giving this family thing a shot."

* * *

 **FINALLY. I mean, kind of. It has technically only been three days even though I expanded it over 4 chapters. Anyway, is it just me or do someone else feel some Staubrey coming on?**

 **Next chapter will be out in a few days. Time jumping to Beca's show!**


	8. In The Dark I See

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** WOO. New chapter. I'm so glad they finally got together. Like damn, took them long enough. Anyway, if you would like to listen to the song that's featured in this chapter, I'll be posting it at the end of this author's note so you can look it up. This story is going to be time jumping more now that their relationship is blooming. I'm thinking this story will get to about Chapter 15 (not set in stone) before ending, but don't worry, there WILL be a sequel.

 _ **Song Used:**_ _In The Dark I See - LIGHTS_

* * *

Beca's day had been hectic so far, and it was only 9 in the morning. She had a show tonight that she spent the last few days prepping for, writing a new song to perform. She also signed on her house, yesterday, meaning that when it was ready, she'd be moving to San Francisco. It seems so surreal to her: moving to San Francisco, being in a relationship for the first time in forever, having a son that she gets to spoil and spend mass amounts of time with. Beca had to admit though, that if someone had asked her two weeks ago about where her life would be right now, the answer would have been different.

She was definitely thankful, though, that she got to be so close to her girlfriend and their son. She definitely didn't think she could spend so much time away from them, especially not at first when everything is new and blossoming.

Beca was currently standing in the paint department at a hardware store, going through color splotches to find the right shade of green to paint Beckett's room. She wasn't the best at decorating, having a very bland looking house out in LA, but she wanted to make this new house special. LA held a lot of memories for Beca, but mainly ones on her rise to fame. She told herself that her life in San Francisco was going to be different, being able to make memories with Chloe and Beckett meant more than fame could ever mean to her.

"No, that's not right." She says to herself as she bites her lip, intensely studying a splotch of green she picked out. She wanted his room to be perfect, but she was the worst at shopping when it came to anything that wasn't music or audio equipment.

Her face falls when she realizes that determining what color to paint her son's room was a lost cause. She shrugs, putting a few splotches of different shades of green in her back pocket before heading toward the door.

 _Maybe Chloe would know_ , Beca ponders, her thoughts shaken when her phone starts blaring through her pocket.

She pulls it out and slides the screen to answer, "This is Beca Mitchell."

"Wow, that's so professional," Beca hears Chloe's soft voice on the other end and her heart does cartwheels.

Beca chuckles, "Yeah, if I don't look at who's calling, I tend to answer like that. What's up?"

"Mm, I just got done with a 2 hour shoot." Chloe groans, "But Stacie offered to watch Beckett for a bit longer. I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast, just the two of us."

"I would love that." Beca smiles as she navigates her way through the parking lot, locating her car and getting in. "I'll come pick you up."

Beca pulls up to Chloe's house and pulls out her phone, texting Chloe and letting her know she was there. She hadn't seen much of her girlfriend over the past four days due to house hunting and Chloe constantly working with high schools' graduations and spring weddings. Beca took Beckett when Chloe worked and when Chloe didn't work, she took Beckett so Beca could find her house.

Stacie and Aubrey had also been a big help, especially when Aubrey's busy lawyer schedule slowed down allowing the pair to also babysit Beckett so Beca and Chloe could have even just an hour by themselves.

Beca's breathing hitches as Chloe appears in front of her, her hair in soft waves. She was sporting jean shorts and a tight black tank top that hugged every curve of her body perfectly. Needless to say, Beca was in awe.

Chloe smiles as she opens the door, sitting down and leaning over the center console to kiss Beca on the cheek.

"Hey, sexy." Chloe winks as she checks Beca out. Beca was definitely not presentable, wearing gym shorts and a boring t-shirt, but she woke up way too early to give a damn about how she looked.

"I think you're saying hey to yourself because I am anything but sexy right now." Beca chuckles.

"You're always sexy." Chloe rolls her eyes playfully at her girlfriend. "Even when you look like a hot mess."

"Well, I'm always a hot mess," Beca jokes referring to Emily's comment during their video.

"True, but you're _my_ hot mess."

 _ **Later That Day...  
**_ Beca was backstage, throwing Beckett up in the air as he squeals loudly. Man, she definitely missed her son, today. Stacie eventually met up with Aubrey, the pair watching Beckett so that Beca and Chloe could have a small date day.

Beca was leaving for Los Angeles after her show, and the couple hadn't spent much time together. In fact, Beca had seen Beckett more than she saw Chloe these past few days, not that she was complaining at all because her mini-me was adorable as hell.

"Ugh! I missed you, little man." Beca flashes her infamous smile as Beca giggles.

"Missed you, momma," he says, hiding behind his hands as he laughs with joy.

Beca places a kiss on his cheek before setting him down, letting him run around backstage and explore. Beca starts preparing for her set, locating noise cancelling headphones for Beckett to wear so that he could watch the show without damaging his ears.

She clips her monitor on her belt, throwing the receiver in her ear. She exhales loudly, trying to shake off her nerves. She and Chloe had decided to introduce Beckett to Beca's fan, and Beca had a big gesture for her encore that she hoped Chloe took well.

No, it was definitely not something like a proposal, it was way too early for that. It was a song, and she was hoping that Chloe would like it. Not that she wouldn't, she loves Beca's music, but Beca had never written a song FOR someone.

Beca feels arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Hey," Chloe rasps into Beca's ear, causing goosebumps to form on Beca's neck.

"Hey, babe," Beca smiles, turning around in Chloe's arms, pressing a small kiss to her lips.

"You seem nervous." Chloe notices.

"Just, a lot of feelings." Beca admits, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck. "I really don't want to leave San Francisco."

"I know, hun, but you'll be back soon! Aubrey even said she'd help me paint before you even came up." Chloe smiles, rubbing her thumb over Beca's hip.

"I still never chose a shade of green for Beckett's room," Beca groans as she realizes the fact that she still had the paint splotches in her car.

"Beca, it's okay. All of the furniture you ordered for Beckett won't even be here until next week, remember?" Chloe reminds Beca who must not have been paying much attention when they went to the furniture warehouse.

"A week is a long time to go without seeing you two," Beca pouts.

"You literally waited almost four years, babe." Chloe chuckles causing Beca to stop pouting and blush.

"Best decision in my life."

 **xxx**

Chloe was holding Beckett on her shoulders as they watched Beca play from side stage. Beckett was beyond himself, clapping and squealing wildly at his mom's performance. Beca just did her infamous move by standing on her piano as the music fades out.

"Thank you!" She screams, breathing heavily as she wipes the sweat away from her brow.

Beca hops down from her piano and joins Chloe and Beckett side stage. In the background, she can hear 'ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!' being chanted from all over the venue. Beca kisses Chloe on the lips and Beckett on his nose before running back on stage.

The crowd roars as Beca reappears, reaching for the microphone.

"Whew! You guys are a crowd!" Beca screams causing everyone to yell happily. "Tonight is a night of firsts for me."

Stacie comes out and hands Beca a Taylor Acoustic guitar and the entire sea of eyes is stuck on her. Beca has never played guitar live. Sure, she added it to her music, composed her own guitar lines, but her heart was in her piano and she had a live guitar player instead. But here she is, sitting on her piano bench, slightly tuning the guitar before slapping a capo on the sixth fret.

"This is my first time playing a show in San Francisco. This is my first time playing a guitar live. This is the first time that I'll ever get to introduce my family to my fans." Beca smiles, swinging her mic stand around, and setting her guitar in the stand. Beca walks to side stage and Chloe hands Beckett over, smiling widely as Beca struts back on stage with her son.

"Everyone!" Beca screams picking her microphone back up. "Meet my mini-me, Beckett Aiden Mitchell!"

The crowd goes wild as does Beckett who is wildly clapping his hands. Beckett reaches for the microphone so Beca holds it up to his mouth.

"I love you momma!" Beckett squeals.

"I love you, too, buddy." She sets him down on her piano bench. "I need you to stay here, okay?" Beckett nods and Beca turns back around to face the venue.

"I've never written a song FOR someone before, I've got to admit that I never had the inspiration. But I've found that in someone, and if she's willing, I'd really love for her to come out on stage." Beca looks over at Chloe who gasps and points at herself mouthing 'me!?' Beca nods her head, smiling that cheesy smile as Chloe slowly makes her way on stage. The crowd gasps in shock as Chloe appears.

"I know what you're thinking," Beca starts out, "Beca, you told us you were just friends. Well, things change and for us, they changed for the better."

Chloe's heart melts as Beca presses a kiss to her cheek. She sits down next to Beckett on the piano bench, their son smiling in awe.

Beca puts her microphone back in the stand and grabs the guitar, slinging the strap over her shoulder. She pulls the piano bench out at an angle and sits on a small prop box on the ground so that she's eye level with Beckett. She positions the microphone in front of her face before strumming a few of the nickel wound strings.

"Ready, Beckett?" Beca asks, obviously getting Beckett's excited nod of approval. Beca smiles as she starts strumming the chords to the intro of her new song. She adds in a few hammer ons every few strums to add a little more than she previously had. She draws her breath in, looking up at Chloe, whose eyes are staring directly at hers with a twinkle.

 _Here in the stillness, the quiet place,  
_ _Where I'm lying with a down turned face.  
_ _You come and distract me from what's coming at me.  
_ _Oh, give me something to look forward to.  
_ _Truth be told, sometimes it's only you.  
_ _Nothing is at stake here when we are awake here._

 _It's you who brings the morning,  
_ _And you who takes the sun when I sleep.  
_ _You're the only one who stuck around for me  
_ _When I losing faith in what I thought I would be.  
_ _You're the only one in the dark I see.  
_ _The dark I see, the dark I see._

Beca swallows a lump in her throat as she continues, glancing at the crowd to see lighters and phone flashlights swaying.

 _I know, I lose my heart so easily.  
_ _Trying to only show the best of me.  
_ _And I go into hiding, each time I stop trying.  
_ _Oh you remind me of the little things,  
_ _'Till I forget the part that's troubling.  
_ _And I feel so much better,  
_ _When we are together._

 _It's you who brings the morning,  
_ _And you who takes the sun when I sleep.  
_ _You're the only one who stuck around for me  
_ _When I losing faith in what I thought I would be.  
_ _You're the only one in the dark I see.  
_ _The dark I see, the dark I see._

 _But it's you who brings the morning,  
_ _And you who takes the sun when I sleep.  
_ _You're the only one who stuck around for me  
_ _When I was losing faith in what I thought I would be.  
_ _You're the only one in the dark I see._

Beca holds the last note as the guitar starts to fade out. Her eyes are locked on Chloe, who's wiping a few stray tears away. Beckett is staring between his two moms excitedly. The crowd is going crazy, but Beca can't hear them. She's staring at her family, her beautiful family, and time is standing still.

Beca gently sets her guitar on the ground as Chloe picks up Beckett. Beca stands up, moving a few inches toward where they're standing. She kisses Beckett on the top of his head before looking at Chloe.

Beca's right hand finds its place on Chloe's hip, pulling her into a hug. Chloe's crying tears of happiness and she feels Beca's face nuzzle into her neck.

They stay like this for a few moments longer before breaking apart, Beca turning back around and facing the crowd. She thanks them for coming out, ushering Chloe and Beckett off the stage as they all send a few waves off in their direction.

The couple make it backstage and Aubrey grabs Beckett, knowing that Beca and Chloe would definitely need a minute to themselves.

Chloe moves her hand to her face, biting her lip as they stood in silence. She could see Beca's band loading the vans from the corner of her eye and the inevitable settles in.

"I'll miss you," Beca says, placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too." Chloe replies, smiling softly. She pulls Beca into a hug and rests her chin on her girlfriends shoulder.

Chloe's grip loosens and her eyes meet Beca's, searching them. Beca having to leave was the worst feeling in the world, but it was a sacrifice they had to make. Chloe leans forward and gently presses her lips against Beca's, letting the warmth settle in her heart.

Beca pulls away and smiles, rubbing small circles on Chloe's hip.

"At least it's not goodbye, Chlo." Beca sighs. "It's just 'see you later'."

* * *

 **Nooo, Beca's going back to LA. Why, cruel fate?**

 _ **Don't worry, it's all part of the plan.**_


	9. One More Night With You

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** This is along chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Like, _really_ , enjoy it. Anyway, next chapter is going to be full of Beckett, so be prepared for child cuteness overload.

* * *

 _ **May 2, 2015**_

Beca stood outside of her house in LA as the moving truck pulled away. Today was the day that Beca would say 'goodbye' to LA and start her new life over in San Francisco and she couldn't be happier.

The past week had been an absolute nightmare. Her record label wanted her to produce a new album within the next few months due to the coverage the song she wrote for Chloe got, which meant that she'd be having to travel back down to LA frequently to work. On top of that, Beca hated packing and she spent her whole week doing so.

She envied Chloe at this point, receiving many photos of her and Aubrey having paint wars in Beca's new house. She was grateful, though, that they had decided to help her out. Chloe helped Beca pick the perfect shade of green for Beckett's room, and when the furniture came in, she FaceTimed Beca so that Beca could help set his room up the way she wanted.

That was another thing that sucked about her week, not being able to see Chloe or Beckett. Sure, she got to FaceTime with her family, but it wasn't the same. Beca sure as hell didn't know how she was going to handle having to leave them constantly, especially with the pressure of working on a new album weighing in on her. If one week was bordering on the line of extreme torture, Beca didn't want to think of how bad it's be when they had to spend longer apart.

Beca didn't want to admit it yet, but her feelings for Chloe had grown so out of control, so strong, that the thought of spending so much time apart slightly broke her heart. She knew that they'd only been together for a little over a week, but Beca had already fallen hard for the redhead. It didn't help that they had a past, and that Beca spent four years thinking about Chloe prior to all of the events that led them to where they are now.

She takes one last look at her house after hearing the front door close and lock, seeing Stacie walk down the stairs to where Beca was standing.

"Well, this is it. You ready?" Stacie asks as she watches Beca stare at the house.

"Yeah, let's go." Beca turns away and starts walking toward the car. She was happy Stacie agreed to come up with her, knowing that eventually, her best friend would have to stay in LA where she lived. It was the only downside to Beca moving and she knew it'd be hard, but Beca knew it'd be worse living far away from Beckett.

The pair get into the car and prepare themselves for the five hour drive up to San Francisco, making light conversation as they pull onto the highway.

"So, Bree just texted me and said that everything's ready for tonight." Stacie mentions as they merge into the fast lane.

"Are you sure you guys are okay watching Beckett for an entire night?" Beca replies, gripping the steering wheel tightly as she keeps her eyes on the road.

"Duh. Your son is more fun than you are! At least he makes me laugh," Stacie jokes. "But really, you guys need a night to yourselves. I am going to assume in the days to come you won't be getting much of them."

Beca sighs knowing Stacie was referring to her upcoming album that she was about to work on. She appreciated that her best friend was willing to give her and Chloe a night to just themselves.

"Being famous sucks, sometimes. Can I quit?"

 **xxx**

The drive dragged on as Stacie taps on the steering wheel, listening to some of Beca's old music. They had switched positions on Los Banos, Beca complaining about be too tired from waking up at the crack of dawn to help the movers. Beca was currently passed out in the passenger seat, head against the window, legs curled up in the seat, phone held in her hand. Making sure there was no traffic around her, Stacie quickly snaps a photo of Beca, sending it to Chloe.

 _ **Stacie (18:36): -photo- Your girlfriend is ridiculous. We'll be at your place soon.**_

 _Chloe (18:39): How the FUCK does she even sleep like that? lmfao_

Stacie pulls off at the exit, making the short drive from there to Chloe's house. She sees Aubrey's jeep in the driveway, pulling in next to it. She throws the car in park, Beca stirring in her sleep.

"Hey, loser." Stacie pushed Beca's shoulder earning her a groan. "Wake up, dude."

"Fuck off," Beca hisses, covering her head to block out the sunlight.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just go hang out with your girlfriend all night for you while Aubrey watches Beckett. We'll have a blast."

Beca's eyes shoot open at Stacie's joke. "We're here already?"

"Yes, now get your ass out of the car before I push you out."

Beca stretches her body, extending her legs under the dashboard. Yawning, she unbuckles her seatbelt, grabbing the door handle with the other hand. The door flies open and Beca all but falls out of the car, causing Stacie to stifle her laughter. Beca rubs her back, groaning at the slight shock from hitting the ground.

"Well, that was a wake up call." She groans, pushing herself up from the ground.

Stacie gracefully exits the car, grabbing Beca's duffel bag from the backseat while the brunette regains her composure.

"You're a mess, Mitchell." Stacie shakes her head. Beca flips her off as the pair walks to Chloe's front door. The door was open, the storm door unlocked. They walk in the house and see Aubrey sitting on the couch, surrounded by paperwork.

"Chloe and Beckett are..."

"Out back." Stacie and Beca say simultaneously.

"I'll stay here," Stacie says, pacing toward Aubrey and joining her on the couch.

Beca nods, walking toward the sliding glass door. She opens it and feels the breeze rush past her body. Chloe and Beckett are outside playing soccer, and Beca's heart melts when she sees Beckett kick the ball into the goal.

"Woo, go Beckett!" Beca calls out from the porch, causing Beckett to drop everything and go running towards his mom. Beca picks him up and spins him around in circles. "Hey, munchkin."

"Hi momma. I missed you." Beckett nuzzles his nose into Beca's neck as he hugs her tightly.

"I missed you, too, baby." Beca coos as she presses a kiss to his cheek. Chloe comes walking up, smiling widely at the two. "I missed you, as well, Miss Beale."

Chloe chuckles, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Beca's lips. "You're such a nerd. Who knew that bad-butt Beca Mitchell was really just a softie?"

Beca uses her free hand to playfully push Chloe, laughing as the redhead fake scoffs, pretending to look offended.

"You wound me, Beale." Beca feigns hurt. "Beckett, tell mommy to stop being mean."

"Mommy play nice!" Beckett giggles, poking Chloe on the nose.

"Two Mitchell's against one Beale? Unfair!" Chloe playfully retorts. "I'm out numbered!"

Beckett and Beca both stick their tongues out at Chloe, causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

"You're both children."

"YEP!" Beca and Beckett reply in unison, both sporting the infamous, goofy Mitchell smile.

The trio walks inside, Beca setting Beckett on the ground and telling him to go get his backpack. Chloe had packed an overnight bag for Beckett, thankful that Aubrey and Stacie agreed to watch him all night.

Beca and Chloe stand in the kitchen, eyes glancing over at Stacie and Aubrey who are way too into their own conversation to realize that Beca and Chloe were right there. Chloe leans forward, her lips barely grazing Beca's. Beca's head gets dizzy at the minimum contact, wanting more and now, but acknowledging that they'd have to wait until their friends and son were gone.

"I can't believe you're really here," Chloe whispers. "Like, I know you're here... But that you're going to be here constantly. I never imagined it. I thought that you'd stay in LA, to be honest."

"At first, I was going to, but then I came up here for Beckett's birthday and I couldn't imagine being far away from either of you." Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist, holding her close. "I always felt this connection with you, even through these four years where I had no idea who you were. I know we've only formally known each other for a few weeks, but I'm happy that we're giving this a shot."

Chloe smiles, a twinkle in her eyes. Beca lifts her head and presses a kiss to Chloe's forehead.

"Me too, Becs." Chloe melts into Beca's kiss. Forehead kisses were by far her favorite; well, any kiss from Beca was her favorite, but there was something so damn adorable about forehead kisses.

The couple can hear Beckett running down the stairs and break apart and he comes flying into the kitchen.

"You ready to stay the night with Auntie Bree and Stacie?" Chloe asks, kneeling down to Beckett's level and fixing his shirt that had moved due to his backpack.

"Yep. Auntie Bree told me we get piz-sa!" Beckett smiles.

"Pizza? I'm jealous." Chloe wraps her arms around her son, picking him up.

"Momma can we go to tha park to... to-mar-ROW?"

Beca leans forward and kisses Beckett's cheek. "Whatever you want, champ."

Beca can see Aubrey and Stacie get up from the couch and walk towards them, Aubrey's briefcase clutched in her right hand.

"We love you, Beckett." Chloe says sweetly, kissing Beckett's forehead as she hands him over to Stacie.

"Love you mommy. Love you momma!"

"Thank you guys so much for doing this." Beca replies gratefully.

"It's not a big deal," Aubrey shrugs before winking. "Have fun tonight."

 **xxx**

Chloe and Beca found themselves outside of The Mix, the bar that started it all. They had gone for a very quick dinner at In-N-Out before deciding to go back to where they first met. Memories flood through both of their minds as they walk in, hand in hand.

"I never thought I'd be back here." Chloe yells loudly over the music.

"This is where it all started." Beca replies, smiling as she remembers the scene perfectly.

Chloe returns the smile as they make their way to the bar. Chloe orders an AMF and a shot of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Honey for Beca.

"I can't believe you remembered the drinks we got."

"Well, it was a hard moment to forget, Casanova." Chloe smirks as she gulps her drink down. It was extremely strong, but she didn't care. Tonight was about her and Beca.

Beca downs her shot with ease, feeling the burn as it slid down her throat. She honestly never thought that they'd be where they are now. Beca was glad that her life had turned out the way that it did, even if she knew the road wasn't always going to be smooth.

"I was so bold that night." Beca chuckles, shaking her head. She orders another round of drinks, waiting for the bartender to pour them.

"You were so hellbent on getting me to go back to your hotel with you." Chloe smirks. "It worked, though."

"And now we have a beautiful son." Beca's smile beams in the low light of the bar. She picks up her shot glass, handing on to Chloe. "To us, to Beckett."

It was around ten o'clock when the couple finally makes it back to Chloe's house. They had decided to take an uber home, knowing that they drank way too much in the two hours they were there. They sloppily make their way into Chloe's house and immediately, Beca's lips are on Chloe's.

Chloe grabs the collar of Beca's shirt, pulling her closer as Beca deepens the kiss. They drunkely make their way to the staircase, lips never leaving the others. They break apart only to hurry upstairs and into Chloe's bedroom.

Beca knows that they shouldn't rush something like making love, being a new couple, but with Beca's soon-to-be busy schedule, she knew that they wouldn't find much time somewhere else and she needed Chloe. Beca feels Chloe's lips attack her neck as they stumble backwards into the room, kicking their shoes off as they make their way toward the bed. Beca's thighs hit the edge of the bed and she could feel Chloe press into her front as she nips away at the brunette's neck.

Beca rolls her head back as Chloe's teeth graze over her skin, sucking on her pulse point before peppering the bruise with kisses. Beca pulls Chloe away from her neck, hooking her hand behind Chloe's head and crashing their lips together.

Chloe pushes Beca onto the bed, crawling on top of her girlfriend and straddling her hips. Her hands find the hem of Beca's shirt, her fingertips dancing across Beca's exposed skin. Beca's burning up at the sensation and grabs Chloe's waist, pulling her closer before flipping them over, knees on either side of Chloe.

Beca reaches for the buttons on her plaid shirt and starts unbuttoning them, throwing her shirt to the side as she reconnects their lips. Beca's hands roam all over Chloe's arms, realizing that the sleeveless button up needed to go. Beca takes her time undoing every button on Chloe's shirt, never breaking eye contact with her ocean blues. When her shirt is open, Beca leans down and presses kisses to her neck, moving down past her collarbones. Chloe throws her head back at the touch of Beca's lips against her as the brunette trails further down onto her stomach.

Beca's nails drag across Chloe's jeans, causing the redhead gasp in pleasure and crave more. While Beca continues the assault on her stomach, Chloe manages to throw her shirt onto the ground. She grabs Beca's hand and leads her back up, pulling her into a bruising kiss. Beca can feel Chloe's teeth graze her lower lip, causing her to buck her hips forward, their jeans creating friction.

Chloe reaches between their bodies and her thumb magically works the button of Beca's pants open. She dips her hand in and over Beca's boxer briefs, she can feel her girlfriend growing hard.

"Shit, Chloe." Beca hisses out as she presses her body against Chloe's hand.

Chloe smirks at the reaction that she had caused in Beca, slowly removing her hand and hearing Beca whimper at the loss of contact. Chloe reaches around her back and unhooks her bra, letting it slide down her arms and exposing her perfectly rounded breasts. Beca inhales deeply, knowing now that this is exactly where the night was leading. She moves her left hand up to Chloe's breast, cupping it gently before caressing the nipple which hardens at her touch. Chloe let's out a breathy moan as she arches her back, Beca now paying attention to her other breast.

Beca's other hand trails down Chloe's side, stopping at the button of her jeans. In one swift movement, Beca unbuttons Chloe's jeans. Moving her other hand away from Chloe's chest, Beca hooks her fingers into the belt loops of Chloe's pants, slowly rolling them down her legs. Chloe helps Beca by kicking the jeans off once they reach her feet. Beca pulls down her own jeans and removes her bra before slowly making her way back up to Chloe, trailing kisses along the insides of her thighs when she does.

Beca places a soft kiss over Chloe's clothed center, causing the redhead to writhe under her. They lock eyes and Beca smirks, eyes growing darker and more sultry as Beca reaches Chloe's lips.

Chloe can feel Beca's member press against her center and she's losing it, already. Beca feels Chloe's hips buck into her and she swore that if this grind fest continued any longer, she'd have blown a load by now.

Beca moves her hands to the waistband of her boxer briefs, pushing them down and shimmying out of them, allowing her member to spring free from its slight confinement. She hooks her fingers through Chloe's panties and all but nearly rips them off. She spreads Chloe's leg, settling in between them while hovering over Chloe.

Chloe can feel the underside of Beca pressed against her pelvic region and she smirks, swiftly opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom. Call her prepared, call her what you will, but they definitely didn't need another kid. She rips open the packaging with her teeth and sits up, her eyes level with Beca's stomach.

She rolls the latex barrier down Beca's shaft, winking to the brunette as it reaches the base. Beca leans down and captures Chloe's lips with her own, slowly pushing her back down until her girlfriend's back hit the pillow.

"You sure about this?" Beca breathes out, consent always being a thing she asked for instead of assuming that this was where the night was headed.

"Always so noble," Chloe smiles, admiring Beca's need to ask. She didn't blame her, though. The two hadn't had sex since the night Beckett was conceived and she knew Beca was making sure they were ready to take this step in their newfound relationship. "I'm ready if you are."

Beca didn't need any other form of confirmation. She kisses Chloe passionately, giving herself a few pumps before lining the head up with Chloe's entrance. The initial penetration is slow, both of them gasping as Beca filled Chloe up.

This was nothing like the first night they had slept together. No, this was more intimate, more passionate, more emotional. Chloe grabs on to Beca's back as the brunette starts slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. Chloe's hip buck with every thrust, causing Beca to hit that spot.

The thrusts get more frantic and wanting as the sound of their skin slapping against each other fills the room along with the echo of their moans. Beca's staring Chloe dead in the eye as her pace quickens, Chloe rolling her head back in pleasure while gripping her back.

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe moans out as Beca continuously hits her g-spot over and over. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," Beca breathes out, moving her right hand to Chloe's leg, throwing it over her shoulder to push herself deeper into the redhead. Beca watches in awe as Chloe's breasts bounce with every thrust and she can't help but notice how beautiful Chloe was when she was about to come undone.

Chloe knows she's close, she can tell by the way her stomach does flips and the breathy moans exiting her mouth. Beca can tell, too, by the way Chloe's walls tightened around her member. Beca watches as Chloe's orgasm rushes over her like a wave, a high pitched moan leaving her lips, causing Beca to lose control and come undone mere seconds after Chloe.

Out of breath, Beca falls on top of Chloe, still buried in her as her orgasm simmers down. Chloe and Beca are breathing hard, sweat covering their foreheads that are now pressed together.

Chloe's hand finds its place on Beca's cheek, stroking it softly as they both come down from their high.

"You're amazing," Chloe rasps out before connecting their lips in a short, but sweet kiss.

"Nah, I think that's you." Beca smiles. She slips out of Chloe and quickly disposes the condom before coming back to the bed in cuddling into Chloe's side.

"You're right," Chloe says as Beca's head rests on her chest. "I forgot, bad ass Beca Mitchell has gone soft."

Beca looks at Chloe, sticking her tongue out. "Only after I came, which was after you by the way." Beca smirks, realizing that they both just made a penis joke.

"You're impossible, Beca." Chloe chuckles, running her fingers through Beca's unruly hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Be stuck with me and my badass-ness forever." Beca replies nonchalantly, yawning as she cuddles closer to Chloe.

"I guess so." Chloe kisses the top of Beca's head, hearing her breathing even out and assumes that the brunette has fallen asleep. "Hey Beca?" No response. "I know it's a little early, but I think I love you."

Chloe sighs, knowing that telling a sleeping Beca was the only way she'd let those words fall from her lips. Chloe closes her eyes, breathing in deep as she feels the sleep take over her.

Beca opens an eye, looking up at Chloe who is now sound asleep, having heard everything that she said.

"I think I love you, too, Chlo."

* * *

 **omgomgomg. did that just happen? Yes it did. ;)**


	10. Almost

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** I've decided to extend this story longer than the expected chapter count. I don't know how many this will reach before the end, but like I said, there IS a sequel. I know how this story is going to end and where the sequel will pick up. I just got to fill in the blanks. **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _ **May 3, 2015**_

The cool morning breeze swept through Chloe's bedroom, dancing across her exposed back as she woke up. She could feel Beca curled into her side, her left arm laying lazily over her back with her head far from the pillow. Chloe carefully turns to face Beca, causing the brunette to mumble in her sleep against Chloe's collarbone.

"No, I don't want to buy another phone."

Chloe's stifles a laugh, running her fingers through Beca's hair.

"Why is there a puppy in the Apple Store?" Beca asks in her sleep as she nuzzles her face into Chloe's chest. "I want puppy. Beckett would want puppy, too."

By this point, Chloe couldn't contain her laughter, her chest shaking from giggling so much, jolting Beca awake.

"Ugh, Chloe. Too early!" Beca groans as she yawns, her eyes looking down when she realizes Chloe's breasts are right under her chin. "Mm boobs."

"You're ridiculous, Beca. My face is up here." Chloe jokes, Beca lifting her head and earning herself a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Your face is pretty." Beca smiles as sleep still laces her voice. "I like your face."

"And I like yours," Chloe replies. The sound of footsteps emit from the hall and Chloe knows that Stacie and Aubrey were here already.

"Mommy!" Beckett yells as he comes running into the bedroom, jumping on the bed and landing on Beca causing the brunette to fully wake up. "Momma!"

"Hey buddy," Chloe says, her cheeks turning red as she pulls the covers over her and Beca's naked bodies. Beca rolls onto her back, gripping the sheets over her collarbones, embarrassment washing over her.

"We go to park?" Beckett asks, invading their personal space.

"Of course, munchkin." Beca smiles. "Can mommy and momma get ready first?"

"Kay!" Beckett excitedly jumps off of the bed, running out of the room just as Aubrey and Stacie come walking in.

"Shield your eyes!" Aubrey screams, throwing her hand over Stacie's eyes.

"Really, guys?" Chloe shakes her head.

"Okay, well glad to see that your night together was well spent. We're just going to walk away," Stacie nods her head ushering Aubrey away from the door, closing it as they walk away.

Beca shakes her head, chuckling before leaning over and kissing Chloe on the cheek. "I guess we have to get up."

 **xxx**

Beca and Stacie watched as Chloe played with Beckett on the playground. Chloe was chasing Beckett around the structures, hands sticking out, screaming "I'm gonna get you!". Beckett is laughing his little butt off as he runs away from his mom.

"Chloe told me she thinks she loves me," Beca blurted out as they continued watching.

Stacie holds her hand up in front of Beca's face and breaks her eyes away from the playground to look at Beca.

"Hold up, now. WHAT?"

"Last night, she thought I was sleeping and said 'I think I love you' to me." Beca repeats.

"Did you tell her how you felt? Because you're not fooling anyone. It's perfectly clear to me AND Aubrey that you love her."

"Kind of. She was asleep by the time I replied," Beca shrugs.

"You need to tell her, Beca." Stacie deadpans.

"I know..." Beca bites on her lip before looking at her best friend. "You ever going to tell Aubrey you like her?"

"That's not relevant."

"Why not?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Because unlike you, I have to go back to LA. I mean, I do live there still." Stacie explains and Beca's face falls when she realizes that Stacie's right.

Beca didn't know what she was going to do without her best friend around. They had been almost inseparable for six years, since Beca had moved to California. She felt sad knowing they were going to be spending a lot of time apart now that she had moved to San Francisco.

"You should still tell her," Beca says softly.

"Maybe," Stacie shrugs.

"When are you going back?"

"In a couple of days. I'm going to talk to the label and see if you can just release a few singles before committing to a full blown album. You have your family that you need to worry about. Everything's new and I know you don't want to spend all of this time away when you just got them." Stacie explains, and she meant it. She knew Beca was dreading telling Chloe that she'd soon have to be gone for months on end to work on an album. If they could push back the date, it'd allow Beca more time to spend with her family and get settled before ripping her away and back to work.

"You're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." Beca smiles wrapping her arm around her best and resting her head on Stacie's shoulder.

"Probably die because you would have never learned to cook anything but Ramen if it weren't for me." Stacie jokes.

"You're so right," Beca laughs as she pulls away from Stacie. Her eyes avert to the playground, Chloe and Beckett now at the swing sets. Beca watches them closely, feeling her heart warm in her chest with every giggle and play-scream that comes from Beckett's mouth.

"You're going to tell her, right?" She hears Stacie's voice.

"Yeah..." Beca said, unsure of herself.

"You don't sound too sure about that, Becs."

"I just... You know me, I'm bad at talking about my feelings." Beca groans.

"You'll find a way, you always do." Stacie smiles as she sees Beckett running up to them.

"Momma, come play!" He squeals as he reaches Beca, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Okay, munchkin." Beca smiles, picking Beckett up off the ground and walking over to where Chloe was standing on the playground.

 **xxx**

Stacie had decided to part ways with the couple and Beckett when Aubrey got off of work. They were currently driving to Beca's dad's house, seeing as Beca had told them two weeks prior that he'd get to meet his grandson. Beckett was asleep in the car seat, having listened to one of Beca's songs and passing out instantly. Chloe was right when she said that Beckett couldn't nap without Beca's music because they had tried a handful of songs before and he stayed awake through all of them.

Chloe was mindlessly grazing her fingers over Beca's knuckles, thinking of the previous night. She had told a sleeping Beca that she thought she loved her, but it was very obvious to the redhead that it was indeed love. She didn't know if she should bring it up now because as she stares at Beca, she notices how nervous the brunette is.

"So, I think Stacie is going to tell Aubrey she likes her." Beca says, making light conversation and trying to shake the nerves of what her fathers reaction to meeting Beckett is going to be.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I first noticed it the day that we got together. They drove to your house together," Beca smirks.

"Oh wow." Chloe didn't even realize that that was the case.

"Stacie says nothing happened, but I know that look on her face when she has a crush. I told her she should tell Aubrey."

"I think they'd be cute together." Chloe smiles, "but not as cute as us."

"You're only saying that because we have an adorable ass son."

"Language, Rebeca Emily Mitchell!" Chloe says in her 'mom' voice.

"I regret ever telling you my full name," Beca deadpans. "And Beckett's asleep. Calm down, Chloe _Michelle_ Beale."

Chloe shakes her head at Beca's emphasis of her middle name. She looks back at Beckett who is passed out in the back, mouth wide open and his sippy cup in his left hand. She smiles, noticing that he got Beca's left-handedness.

Beca pulls the car into the driveway and sees Emily's car parked on the other side. She silently thanks god because Emily was a good catalyst for when her dad got overbearing.

Chloe unbuckles her seatbelt and goes to the back and softly wakes Beckett up.

"Hey, bubba."

"Hi mommy. Where we?" Beckett replies sleepily, rubbing his eyes and dropping his empty sippy cup on the car floor.

"We're at momma's parents' house." Chloe unbuckles Beckett who is still half awake and picks him up. "So like grandpa and grandma's house."

"Okay," Beckett yawns as he falls back asleep against Chloe's chest.

They walk to the front door, Beca ringing the doorbell since Chloe's hands were full and patiently wait. They hear the deadbolt click and the door swung open revealing Emily.

"Hey, sis!" Beca smiles.

"Hey, Becs!" Emily exclaims happily before looking to Chloe and Beckett. "You must be Chloe. I'm Emily. I'd shake your hand but they seem to be full of an adorable little child! Is this Beckett?"

"No, just some kid Chloe accidentally picked up from the playground." Beca jokes.

"Right, obvious," Emily laughs. "Well, Mom and Dad are in the kitchen."

Beca nods and Emily lets them in the house. They make the short walk to the kitchen, Beca clearing her throat to signal her arrival.

"Hey dad," Beca speaks up.

"Beca! Hey!" Beca's dad stands up and engulfs her in a hug. He turns to Chloe and smiles. "You must be Chloe. Beca's told me a lot about you."

"Daaaaaad." Beca groans.

"What? You do!" He laughs. "I'm Warren. Is this my grandson?"

"Yes, sir." Chloe says, brushing Beckett's hair out of his face and trying to wake him up.

"He's so adorable! Beca, he looks just like you when you were a baby!" Warren is ecstatic.

Beckett slowly wakes up, opening and closing his mouth a few times before his eyes land on Warren.

"Hi, who you?" Beckett smiles sleepily.

"I'm your grandpa! And this," Warren motions for Beca's stepmom Katherine to come over there. "Is your grandma."

"Hi little guy!" Katherine says happily. "Oh, Beca he's so cute."

Beckett looks at the two older adults before reaching for Beca. Chloe hands him over and smiles as he looks shyly at Beca.

"Momma, is Papa and Grammy?" Beckett asks, holding his tiny hands to his face.

"If that's what you want to call them, munchkin." Beca replies kissing his forehead.

"Beca, you should go introduce your son to his aunt!" Katherine exclaims. "We want to get to know your girlfriend here. Go on!"

Beca shakes her head, chuckling lightly. She looks at Chloe, making sure she was okay with talking to her parents without her there. Chloe nods, leaning forward and kissing Beca and Beckett on their cheeks. Beca's face flushes red as she smiles, taking Beckett upstairs to meet Emily.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Warren asks, moving further into the kitchen as Chloe takes a seat.

"Water is fine." Chloe replies softly.

"So, Beca tells me that you two are in a relationship together?"

"Yes, sir." Chloe replies with a firm nod.

"Is there any reason it took so long for Beca to know about her son? I'm not trying to be rude, here, just curious." Warren asks as he sets down the glass of water in front of Chloe.

"Uhm, well." Chloe gulps loudly, the nervousness settling in. "I was scared to tell her immediately because she's famous, you know? It was the start of her career when I found out and I didn't want it to ruin anything so I waited. And surprisingly she was okay with that. She didn't know if she was ready when she met him almost a month ago, but she's such a great mom and I am really glad she's in his life."

"What do you do for work?" Warren asks.

"Oh, I'm a professional photographer. According to Stacie, that's how I got into Beca's show last month." Chloe blushes, remembering the day she told Beca about her son.

"Do you two live together?" Katherine asks, knowing Beca said she had moved out to San Francisco, but not much more than that.

"Oh god, no." Chloe hears sighs of relief. "No, Beca bought her own house. It's too early for something like that, I think." Chloe admits. "I know it'll kind of be hard on Beckett to not have us live together, but she's only a few minutes away from my house, so it should be okay."

"I'm glad things are working out so far." Warren smiles. "You two seriously made the cutest kid ever."

"Thanks," Chloe smiles.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Beckett had completely taken to Emily, and Beca was almost jealous because Beckett hadn't paid any mind to her. Beca had brought some of Beckett's Legos along with them, and he and Emily were building a house together.

"I want the blue one," Beckett states while sitting on the ground, reaching for the blue Lego in Emily's hand. Emily chuckles and hands it over, watching as Beckett places it on the house they built.

"Do you think she's okay down there?" Beca asks, concerned that her parents had kept Chloe for an elongated period of time.

"They're probably just showing her embarrassing photos of you."

"Oh HEL- HECK NO." Beca catches her little slip up before standing up. "Beckett, keep playing with Autie Em. Momma will be right back."

Beckett seems totally un-phased by this, too engrossed with his Legos and Emily to notice that Beca had left the room.

"Can we build car next?" Beckett smiles as he holds up a Lego wheel.

"Whatever you want, little dude."

Beca swiftly makes her way down the stairs, turning the corner and running into the kitchen. Beca's parents were, indeed, showing Chloe all of Beca's baby photos. Chloe turns around to see Beca, horrified look on her face, the picture of Beca with her pants on her head and wearing one of her mom's high heels when she was 2 years old in plain sight.

"Hey, you okay? Where's Beckett?" Chloe asks, concern lacing her voice.

Beca shakes out of her head, "He's playing with Emily. He adores the shit out of her already."

"REBECA EMILY MITCHELL." Warren, Katherine, and Chloe yell in unison. "LANGUAGE."

"Oh my gooood," Beca groans, shaking her head and putting her hand up to her face. "You're all ridiculous."

Beca turns to face her dad and stepmom, "I can't believe you broke out the baby pictures. That's unfair!"

"Chloe wanted to see what you looked like as a baby!" Katherine defends. "She showed us pictures of Beckett when he was young and you guys are practically spitting images of each other."

Beca sighs, looking at the photo sitting on the kitchen table. She did have to admit, after looking through all of Beckett's baby photos, that they were practically twins.

"You're impossible," Beca says as she walks up next to where Chloe is sitting, her hand resting on her girlfriend's back. Chloe sinks into the feeling, earning happy looks from Warren and Katherine from across the table.

"You guys make a great couple," they say together as they look at Beca and Chloe who are completely and totally glowing in each other's presence.

 **xxx**

Stacie parks Beca's car in front of Aubrey's condo, sighing as she remembers the conversation she had with Beca earlier. She knew she should tell Aubrey how she felt but she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. She thought about Beca and if this is how she felt when dealing with her feelings for Chloe. The distance was something that unlike Beca, Stacie couldn't really change. Well, she could but Stacie's entire life and job had been based around LA.

She knows she could easily move to San Francisco being Beca's manager and all, but she'd still have to leave more to take care of things like dealing with the press, or talking with the record label when it came to what Beca would be doing next. She envied Beca in that aspect, not having to be present whenever something came up regarding her fame and her work. Not that working for Beca was all that bad, she loved spending the majority of her time with her best friend.

But all of that was about to change now that Beca lived in San Francisco and the thought scared her. She didn't know how she'd make it through with Beca being five hours away. She'd miss walking into Beca's house and helping her compose songs when she had writers block, or the times when they stayed up all night eating pizza and watching movies much to Beca's dislike.

All of their fun times were going to be few and far between, and Stacie was saddened to think that their friendship was going to be mainly business related. She was happy though, that Beca was putting her family first and as her manager, she would make sure Beca's work didn't consume her life.

Maybe she should just move to San Francisco. What's a few trips a month to LA? Compared to not being around Beca, nothing. On top of that, there was Aubrey. She never meant to grow feelings for the lawyer, but with how much time they had been spending together while Chloe and Beca did their own thing, she couldn't stop it from happening. She really did enjoy the blonde's presence, and her heart melted whenever she watched Aubrey interact with Beckett. She never expected the blonde to do so well with children, most people in Aubrey's profession that Stacie had met despised children. But not Aubrey, she was different, she was special.

Stacie's thoughts are shaken when she hears a tap on the car window. She jumps, startled at the sound and she looks over to see the girl she had pining over for the last few weeks.

"You going to sit there all day?" Aubrey's muffled voice says from outside of the car, a small smile forming on her lips.

Stacie shakes her head, chuckling lightly to herself as she kills the engine and gets out of the car, Aubrey stepping aside to let her exit.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Stacie says, her face sporting an upset look.

"You want to talk about it? I just made coffee!" Aubrey smiles.

"It's almost 5PM..."

"What's wrong with coffee in the evening?" Aubrey defends.

"Do you ever sleep, lawyer girl?" Stacie jokes, knowing Aubrey crams cases all night since she usually spends her days watching Beckett.

"Not really, no." Aubrey says, thinking about it. "But so worth it when you have a godson like Beckett."

"True, he is a very adorable kid."

"That he is," Aubrey says, grabbing Stacie's arm. "Come on, let's go inside and we can talk about what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

They walk inside of Aubrey's house and Stacie takes a seat at Aubrey's kitchen table while Aubrey fetches a mug of coffee.

"So what's bothering you?" Aubrey asks as she lays the mug down next to Stacie.

"I'm dreading going back to LA," Stacie admits, taking a sip of the hot drink, avoiding eye contact with Aubrey. She knew where this conversation was probably heading and she didn't know how she was going to be able to handle it.

"You're going to miss Beca, huh?" Aubrey acknowledges Stacie's sad look.

"Yeah… Definitely. But uh, there's something else."

"I'm all ears," Aubrey reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Stacie's, causing the brunette's breathing to hitch.

"Aubrey, I-"

* * *

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger. But not really ;)_


	11. Miss Missing You

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is short. I'm like trying to figure out the story as it goes so it all leads up to the end/sequel. I probably should not have written those already because now I feel the pressure of writing great chapters before the end, and I feel like I'm coming up short -.-

* * *

 _ **May 3, 2015**_  
Chloe had just finished unpacking Beca's last box in the kitchen. The couple decided to go back to Beca's new house and unpack all of her stuff, but it seemed like Chloe was the only one actually unpacking. She walks over to the living room to see Beca and Beckett passed out together on the couch, Beckett laying on top of Beca, both on their backs with their left hand extended. Beckett was holding his sippy cup and Beca was holding a bottle of water. Chloe's heart warms as the scene, Beca and Beckett were practically the same person and she was lucky to have them both

Chloe pulls her phone out of her back pocket and sneaks a picture of her girlfriend and their son, getting a few empty boxes in the background. She smiles widely as she uploads the picture.

 **CMBphoto:** _I think we all know who Beckett takes after. Thanks for helping me unpack YOUR house, Beca and Beckett. #becsandbecks #likemotherlikeson #twinsies_

Chloe hears Beca's phone vibrate after she uploads the photo, notifying that she had been tagged in a picture. She watches as Beca stirs in her sleep, causing Beckett to slowly wake up. Chloe moves around the couch, picking Beckett up lightly and lulling him back to sleep, choosing to put him to bed so he doesn't have to wake up if Beca decides to get up from the couch. Chloe walks into his new bedroom that she and Aubrey helped Beca put together, laying him down in the bed and kissing him goodnight.

She glances at the Lego clock that Beca bought for him and notices that it's almost 9PM, wondering if Stacie was crashing at Beca's tonight. She hadn't heard any word from the tall brunette or the blonde lawyer all day, and she hoped that they were okay.

Chloe closes Beckett's door as she heads back to the living room. Beca was still passed out on the couch and Chloe shakes her head, chuckling lightly. She sits down on the edge of the couch and brushes Beca's hair out of her eyes, causing Beca to stir in her sleep once again. Chloe's admiring her girlfriend when she hears a knock on Beca's front door.

Chloe looks at Beca who is definitely nowhere near waking up. She gets up from the couch, strutting toward the front door and looking out the peephole to see Aubrey and Stacie standing there. She can hear their voices faintly through the door.

"No- sure- home-. We're- them-."

Chloe shakes her head lightly, unlocking the deadbolt and opening the door.

"We're not leaving," Stacie says, eyes wide when she notices that the door was wide open. "Hi, Chloe!"

Chloe looks between the two who looked oddly suspicious and guilty.

"Hey, guys."

"We just wanted to stop by and drop off Beca's car since Aubrey mentioned you had work in the morning." Stacie states, trying to act innocent. "Where is Shortstack?"

"Passed the eff out on the couch." Chloe chuckles. "Are you not staying?"

"Uhm..." Aubrey says, gulping loudly. "Maybe we should talk to you first."

 _ **4 Hours Ago**_

"You're going to miss Beca, huh?" Aubrey acknowledges Stacie's sad look.

"Yeah... Definitely. But uh, there's something else."

"I'm all ears," Aubrey reaches across the table and places her hand on top of Stacie's, causing the brunette's breathing to hitch.

"Aubrey, I-" Stacie pauses, letting out a deep breath. She looks down at Aubrey's hand on top of hers before looking back at Aubrey. "It's not just Beca that I'll miss... Or Chloe or Beckett... It's you, I'll miss you."

"Aw, Stace. I'll miss you, too." Aubrey smiles and Stacie's wondering if she catching on at all.

"Really?" Stacie stares into Aubrey's green eyes.

"Yeah," Aubrey's voice grows softer. "Like, I can't explain it, well, but like... I like you."

Stacie lets out another deep breath. "Oh, thank god."

"Wait, wha-" Aubrey starts only to be cut off by Stacie's lips pressed softly against hers. Stacie pulls away, blushing slightly. "Oh."

"Sorry, I just... I've been debating whether or not I was going to tell you and you kind of just did that for me. And I-"

This time it was Stacie that was interrupted, Aubrey kissing her, bringing her hand up to Stacie's cheek. The kiss was simple, but said everything. They pull away from each other, staring longingly into each other's eyes.

"I like you, too, Bree."

 _ **Present Time**_

The trio makes their way to the living room, Aubrey stifling a laugh when she sees how Beca is passed out on the couch. The brunette had shifted in the few minutes Chloe was at the door and Beca was now laying on her side with her face buried in the couch cushions, her left leg and arm dangling over the edge, and a slight snore coming from her open mouth. She was practically falling off of the couch.

Stacie pulls her phone out and snaps a picture, the camera flash causing Beca to slowly wake up and groan.

"Wha th fu?" Beca mumbles into the cushion.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Stacie teases in a sing-song voice.

"N-"

"Beca, you're not even speaking real words." Aubrey laughs, earning a middle finger from the short musician who rubs her eyes. Beca slowly sits up on the couch, yawning and stretching as she fully wakes herself up.

"Finally, Beca. We almost died of old age waiting for you." Stacie says, playfully pushing Beca on the shoulder. "We need to talk to you."

Chloe takes a seat next to Beca, Aubrey and Stacie choosing to stand and face them on the couch. Beca's still in the motion of trying to wake up fully when she hears Aubrey's voice.

"Soooo, we're like... dating?" Aubrey looks to Stacie for confirmation, seeing the brunette nod her head in agreement.

"About damn time," Beca says through a sleepy voice, Chloe laughing lightly at Beca's statement.

"We're really happy for you guys," Chloe speaks for both her and Beca since the shorter brunette seems grouchy from being woken up.

"Thank you," Stacie flashes a sincere smile. "Anyway, we dropped off your car, Beca."

"Mm thanks," Beca returns the smile and looks up at the couple with tired eyes. "Really, we're happy for you."

"We just wanted to let you know. I can tell you're probably exhausted. I'll drop Stacie back off tomorrow so you guys can spend time together." Aubrey says.

"Thanks, Bree. And guys? Congratulations."

 **xxx**

 _ **May 13, 2015**_

Beca sat in her studio as she listened to the rough version of her newest single. It had been Beca's first work week away from Chloe and Beckett and Beca already hated it. Sure, she had left them for a week before moving, but the feeling was nothing like this. Beca knew it could be awhile before she saw her family again. The song Beca had recorded still had to be mixed and mastered, and while Beca was working her ass off, she knew how long that process could take.

This song had to be perfect. It housed the words that Beca felt, but was still too scared to tell Chloe out loud. Beca had never been one to dabble in her feelings, and after their night together where the words appeared for the first time, Beca knew she had to tell Chloe when she wasn't sleeping.

Beca's thoughts are disrupted when she feels her phone vibrating on the mixing board. She pauses the song, grabbing her phone to see Chloe's ID photo show up. Beca smiles, the picture of Chloe and Beckett sliding down the slide at the playground.

 _Chloe would like to FaceTime_

Beca accepts the call, seeing Chloe and Beckett appear on the screen. Beca moves her headphones around her neck, smiling as she sees them waving.

"Hey!" She says happily.

"Hi momma!" Beckett replies, showing his infamous Mitchell smile. "When you be home?"

"Soon, bubba. Momma's working real hard so she can get back home to you. How are you guys?"

"We're good," Chloe says, smiling at Beca before looking at their son. "Beckett wanted to show you what he got today."

Beca watches the screen as Beckett holds up a new Star Wars Lego set.

"I wanna build with Auntie Em!"

"Those are super cool, munchkin!" Beca smiles widely, seeing Beckett excited. "I bet Auntie Em will love building those with you."

Beckett nods his head before disappearing from the screen. Beca can hear him running around Chloe's house.

"I miss you," Beca tells Chloe as she leans back in her office chair. "I'm sorry this is taking so long."

"It's okay, Beca. You're working and it's important." Chloe smiles and Beca's heart warm. "I miss you, too. But we can get through it. How's Stacie?"

"Sad, she misses Aubrey a lot. But she's coming back with me once we wrap up this single. I've been trying to convince her to move up there. I have an entire basement that she could have. It's like having your own apartment down there. It's huge and it's not like I'm ever going to use it."

"She's just being stubborn, huh?"

"Yeah... She doesn't want to inconvenience me. But she's my best friend and manager. She wouldn't be inconveniencing me at all. I missed having her around. How's Aubrey holding up?"

"She's been okay. I took the week off since she has a big case coming up and I didn't want her to have to watch Beckett for us when she had work to do. I think it's helping her keep her mind off of Stacie being so far away." Beca watches as Chloe shrugs.

"Well, I'll try to convince Stacie to just move up with me. After this single drops, we have a few months before I have to record another one. The label gave us a grace period so as long as I release a single every four months, I won't have to record an album until next year."

"That's great!" Chloe exclaims. "Will you still be playing shows?"

"Yep," Beca says, popping the 'p'. "But nothing too extreme now. My last album was a huge success and I got most of my shows and touring done before I met you. So we actually have time to spend together."

"I can't wait. This week kind of sucks without you."

"I know, babe. But I'll be back before you know it." Beca can see that Chloe's trying to hide the sadness and she wanted nothing more than to tell Chloe she loved her, but the words were caught in the back of her throat. "I can't wait for you to hear this song."

Chloe looks back at the phone and sees Beca flash her computer screen with all of the tracks on her song open in a mixing application.

"Oh yeah? What's it about?"

"It's a surprise, babe. Can't go revealing all of my secrets, now can I?" Beca jokes.

"I suppose not. One second." Chloe turns her head away from the screen. "Beckett Aiden Mitchell! You do not need to jump on the couch!"

Beca slightly chuckles, imagining Beckett jumping on the couch. She knew that Beckett got that from her because she would always let him jump on the bed with her.

"I swear, Beca. He is _just_ like you!" Chloe playfully states. "Whatever you're teaching our son, you need to stop because he now seems to think he's 'a bad butt like momma'."

Beca presses her lips together, trying to stifle her laughter. "I didn't teach him that." Beca replies. "I simply told him that he was allowed to jump on MY bed. I never said he could jump on the couch!"

"He's 3, sweetheart. He's going to think you meant jump everywhere." Chloe rolls her eyes, but not in a way was irritated.

"Turn the camera towards him real fast," Beca says and Chloe complies. "Beckett Aiden Mitchell, get over here right now."

Beckett comes running over from the living room and puts his face super close to Chloe's phone. "What momma?"

"Is the couch momma's bed?"

"No…"

"So what do you need to not do?"

"Jump on the couch…" Beckett's head falls, thinking he was in trouble.

"Hey, mini-me. No pouting. I love you, mister. But you could get hurt." Beca says, causing Beckett to look up at her.

"But you let me jump on bed!" Beckett whines.

"That's different, bubba. My bed is way bigger than the couch and I'm watching you. Mommy wasn't watching you and you could have fallen off and hit your head."

"Okay." He says, defeated. "Love you, momma."

"I love you, too. Now go play. I'll see you soon, okay?" Beca watches as Beckett nods, kissing the phone screen before running back into the living room.

Chloe reappears and Beca smiles. "How much longer are you really going to be in LA?"

"I'm trying to get this done as fast as possible. It'll take about a week to mix and master the song…" Beca sighs, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and middle finger. She really didn't want to give it a time limit because she knew damn well that she and Chloe would be counting down the days and it would make it seems like way longer than it really was. "But who knows? I could be done early. We'll just have to play it by ear."

"I know… I know we signed up for this and all that, but it just sucks." Chloe replies honestly.

"I know, babe… But once I'm back, I'll be back for a few months without having to go anywhere for extended periods of time. We'll make up for the lost time, I promise."

Beca can hear the doorbell ring in the background and figures that Aubrey is there. "I can't wait for you to be home, but Aubrey's here. So I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, Chlo. I…" Beca pauses. _Just say it, Mitchell_. "I miss you so much and I'll see you soon." _Dude, what?_

"I miss you, too, babe." Chloe says before waving. "Beckett says 'bye'. We can't wait for you to be home."


	12. Brightest

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** I know this is short, but I wanted to update...

* * *

 _ **May 23, 2015**_  
Beca waited patiently behind the curtain. She had been sought out by Ellen to premier her newest single before it dropped the next day, and she couldn't have been happier. Though, she much rather would have Chloe to hear it first because it was for Chloe. Since Beca has always been terrible with words, singing has always been her outlet. When she realized that she really did love Chloe, a spark set off a flame inside her that caused words to pour from her mouth into a melody, soon becoming what is by far her favorite song.

This song was perfect, and she was about to share her love for the redhead all over national television. Stacie had promised Beca that she'd FaceTime Chloe so that the redhead could watch the performance and hear the song that had Beca cooped up in LA for 17 days. Beca was glad, however, that they worked lightning fast on this song because 17 days without hugging or kissing her family had been absolute torture.

"And here to perform her newest single 'White Lines & Red Lights', which is going to drop tomorrow, Beca Mitchell!" Ellen's voice echoes off the walls as the curtains open and the band immediately starts playing.

Beca's hand confidently move across her piano, hearing the sliding notes from the guitar harmonize perfectly with her. She pulls the microphone closer to her mouth, drawing in a deep breath as the words roll off her tongue.

 _Late night, driving home together,_  
 _And at red lights, we press our lips together._  
 _And we're holding back, now._  
 _Slow it down, now._  
 _Let's take our time,_  
 _Let the moment last until it feels right._  
 _Holding back and not getting too carried away._  
 _Let the music fade._

At the last line, the band fades out and the only sound is Beca's piano as the chorus picks up.

 _'Cause you are the brightest star._  
 _And I'm in love with who you are._  
 _And you are the brightest star._  
 _And I'm lost without your love._  
 _Your love._

The band picks back up and Beca feels the strain in her throat as she belts out the next verse.

 _We are in each other's arms, just like a movie scene._  
 _'Cause as we're leaning in the light decides to turn green._  
 _Me and you together, this is getting better._  
 _'Cause butterflies won't do._  
 _I don't want just red lights,_  
 _I want more of these nights._  
 _Baby, I love you!_

 _'Cause you are the brightest star._  
 _And I'm in love with who you are._  
 _And you are the brightest star._  
 _And I'm lost without your love._

 _'Cause you are the brightest star..._  
 _And I'm in love with you._

Beca stands up from the bench, fingers hammering piano keys as the guitar solo floods through the stage. One hand leaves the piano and grabs a microphone as the other continues playing.

 _Me and you is what matters most._  
 _It's not the intimacy that brings me closer to you._

The song's outro soon fades and Beca's sweating hard as the live audience ruptures in applause. Ellen is standing by the stage, clapping wildly as Beca stands up and waves at everyone.

"What a performance, Beca!"

Beca pulls the microphone off of the stand and brings it up to her lips.

"Thank you!" Beca laughs, nervous at all of the sudden attention she was getting.

"We're assuming that song is about your girlfriend, Chloe?"

Beca nods. "Yes, most definitely."

"Well, I'm sure she loved it. Let's find out, shall we?" Ellen says and the crowd cheers, but Beca's dumbfounded and confused. "Chloe! Would you mind coming out?"

Beca's eyes go wide as she sees a flash of red hair appear from the other side of the stage. Chloe was there, Beckett attached to her hip and sporting those noise cancelling headphones Beca confiscated for him a month ago. Chloe approaches Beca, whose mouth is gaping open. Was this real life?

"Hey," Chloe smiles at Beca. Beckett is reaching for Beca and Chloe hands him over.

"Hi momma!"

"Uh, hey!" Beca sputters out, shocked that her girlfriend and son were in LA and saw her performance.

"Momma played for El-wen!" Beckett screams loudly, not realizing how loud he was being due to the headphones.

"That's right, buddy!" Beca smiles as she kisses her son. She looks at Chloe who is staring at her with adoring eyes. Beca leans forward and kisses her on the lips, causing the audience to erupt in cheers.

"Yuck!" They pull away as they hear Beckett speak, sticking his tongue out in feigned disgust.

"What?" Chloe smirks at Beckett who scrunches his face.

"No kissie!" Everyone erupts in laughter.

"But Beckett," Chloe starts. "I kiss you because I love you, right?" Beckett nods his head excitedly. "So, I'll kiss momma because I love her, too." Chloe smiles at Beca who looks like a kid who got their most wanted item on their Christmas list. "If that wasn't clear before... Beca, I love you."

 **xxx**

 _ **December 21, 2015**_  
The last six months have been great, if Chloe could say so herself. After Beca's huge love confession on national TV, the couple had never been stronger and more in love than ever. Beca had to leave for work, again, but Chloe knew they could make it through. Since then, Chloe and Beckett had moved in with Beca and offered to let Stacie live at her old house, to which the brunette did because six months of living with Beca was enough to drive her a little insane.

It was four days before Christmas and Aubrey and Chloe were cooking dinner in the kitchen while Emily played with Beckett. Beca and Stacie would be home soon from their business trip and Chloe had invited the Mitchell's over for dinner to celebrate the upcoming holiday.

"But auntie Em, Stitch isn't pink!" Beckett yells through the house as he sits at his little table with Emily. They were coloring and since Beckett refused to share the blue crayon, Emily figured pink would suffice.

"You won't give me the blue crayon, mister!" Emily replies to her nephew who scoffs loudly. "Chloe, your son has the 'Beca' scoff down to a tee. Should I be worried?"

"Beckett, share your crayons with Auntie Em!" Chloe calls out from the kitchen, shaking her head at how much Beckett was already like Beca. She hears Beckett groan before peeking over her shoulder to see him hand her the crayon.

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoes through the house and Chloe can't help the smile that is beaming from her mouth. Beca was finally home after almost a month of being gone.

She hears Warren and Katherine greet the girls as they enter, the sound of keys jingling through the entry way.

"Ahh, there's our favorite girls!" Chloe and Aubrey hears Stacie's voice. Aubrey turns around excitedly as Stacie drops her bag on the ground.

They practically run to each other and give each other a chaste kiss on the lips before hugging like they hadn't seen each other in years. Chloe really admired the scene.

Beca was behind Stacie, pressing her lips together as the couple continued hugging, moving out from behind the taller brunette to see Chloe's smile.

But before Beca could greet her, Beckett was wrapped around her legs.

"Momma! I misses you!" Beckett exclaims as he nuzzles his face into Beca's thigh.

Beca runs her hand through his hair, kneeling down to kiss him on the cheek. "I missed you, too, mini me. How about you go finish coloring and then show me when you're done?"

"Kay!" And with that, Beckett took his spot next to Emily, coloring away.

Beca moves swiftly through the kitchen and embraces Chloe in a tight hug. As they pull away, Beca places a small kiss on Chloe's lips, reveling in it. She missed this way too much, being close to Chloe. But they were strong and Beca knew they could make it through anything, and so far, they had.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Becs." Chloe smiles as Beca's grip loosens on her. "Why don't you and Stacie go relax? Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Okay," Beca says, pressing another kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Beca."


	13. A Year From Now

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I've been struggling to get this story the way I like it. But I hope you enjoy it. And thanks to the readers who haven't lost faith in this story, yet. I re-read all of it up to here, and I'm starting to find the direction I had when I first started this.

* * *

 _ **April 19, 2016**_  
Beca was scrambling around her house trying to get everything clean in time for Beckett's 4th birthday party. She couldn't believe her son was already another year older, almost shocked by how quickly time has flown by. Not to mention that her one year anniversary with Chloe would be coming up in two days, as well.

Beca and Stacie had been doing a lot of planning for the couple's upcoming anniversary. So much planning that they decided to go ring shopping. Yes, ring shopping. Beca knew she wasn't going to propose on that exact day, but knew the day was coming up and wanted to be prepared. Luckily for Beca, Stacie had the same ring size as Chloe, so she was a huge help when it came to the jewelry stores they had visited. They even went to small towns where there was no paparazzi because the last thing she needed was a rumor that she was going to marry her manager and best friend. That would be a natural disaster.

Chloe was currently at work, and Emily had Beckett so Aubrey, Beca, and Stacie could get the house ready without a four year old running around and being curious.

Beca was hanging banners and Aubrey was baking the cake while Stacie was outside setting up the patio with decorations.

"Sooo..." Aubrey says from the kitchen. She stop mixing the cake mix to look at the short brunette was standing on a chair and attempting to hang a banner on the wall. "You guys have almost been together for a year."

Beca finally pins the banner in and steps off the chair, making her way into the kitchen. She swipes her index finger through the cake mix and brings it up to her mouth, testing the batter. "Yep."

"Any big plans? Like something that needs to be documented by yours truly?"

"I'm not proposing to her, Aubrey."

"Damn, really? I was so sure that that's what you were doing when you and Stacie kept going to weird ass fucking cities to 'shop'."

Beca shakes her head and chuckles. "Okay, you caught me." Beca digs around her pocket and pulls a ring box out of it. She opens it so Aubrey can see the ring, gasping at how beautiful it was. "But I'm not doing it on our anniversary. Not with this tour coming up."

"Oh right, your international tour. This is going to be the longest you've been away from Chloe and Beckett... How are you feeling?" Aubrey asks sincerely.

"I made sure to take a few weekends off to fly home and see them. That'll make it way more bearable." Beca admits. To be honest, she was worried about going on tour. It was a three month tour that started in May and ended in August. And Aubrey was right, it will be the longest time Beca will be gone since her and Chloe started dating. "You're still going with Chloe and Beckett to the last show of the tour right? It's going to be televised."

"I am! Wait... You have some big proposal planned, don't you? I want in! If my girlfriend gets to know, then I should have the right to know, too!" Aubrey whines as she continues to mix the batter. Once satisfied, she pours it in the pan and preheats the oven.

"I can't go on sharing all of my secrets, now, can I?" Beca smirks as she once again steals some cake batter from the pan.

"UNFAIR!" Aubrey exclaims while slapping Beca's hand, "AND STOP STEALING YOUR SON'S CAKE!"

 **xxx**

Chloe and Beca were curled up on a patio chair outside while almost everyone else played in the pool. Aubrey was teaching Beckett how to doggy paddle, Stacie was sitting on the stairs with Emily as they drank their cocktails. The other kids were floating around on various pool toys that Beca had bought specifically for the party.

"I can't believe our little man is four already." Chloe says as she snuggles into Beca's side. Beca can feel Chloe absentmindedly graze her fingers over her exposed stomach, right above her swim trunks. Beca tries her best to not let the feeling get to her because, Jesus, there were a lot of kids around. And getting Beca worked up was definitely not what Chloe was trying to do, but let's face it, Beca's little friend has zero self control.

"Uhm, yeah. It's crazy." Beca says, trying to keep her head about her. "Chloe, not that I don't love you, but could you maybe stop that while children are present?"

Chloe's mindless action stops and Chloe all but laughs when she realized she accidentally got Beca worked up. "I am SO sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just walk around with my hands over my crotch and look embarrassed all day." Beca jokes. "But now I need to cool off, so into the pool I go."

Beca kisses Chloe on the lips, getting up from the chair and stalking slowly toward the pool. Her hands were indeed over her swim trunks and Chloe snickers at how such a small action like swirling her finger around Beca's lower stomach could cause such a reaction.

Then again, she knows for a fact that they were both sexually frustrated. It's not that they didn't have sex anymore because they did. But it was still very rare because they were always so busy with Beckett, or one of them had to work late and wasn't in the mood by the time they got home. They also almost always refused to have sex when Beckett was home, even if he was sleeping because their son had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night and demand that he sleep with them until morning.

Chloe couldn't wait until their anniversary. Because Beca would be hers for an entire night with no work, no child, and no interruptions. And Chloe knows she needed it. Beca was leaving soon after their anniversary, and they'd have to go without sex for three months. Yeah, she was really waiting for their anniversary night.

She looks over toward the pool to Beca and Beckett playing. Beckett was doggy-paddling toward Beca who was standing, but pretending to match her son's movements so he wouldn't feel left out. Her heart warmed at the scene and she sometimes wondered how she got so lucky with Beca and Beckett.

She watches as Beca swims under Beckett and puts him on her shoulders, the small brunette erupting in giggles and screams as Beca lifts him up out of the pool. Chloe smiles widely at the scene and pulls her camera out of the bag laying next to her chair. She walks over to the edge of the pool and grabs their attention, snapping a picture of Beckett on Beca's shoulders, Stacie and Emily holding their drinks up, and Aubrey pressing a kiss to Stacie's cheek.

She looks at the photo after her camera shutter flicks and admires it. She would definitely have to get this framed.

She sends the photo to her phone, refusing to even edit it because it was so damn perfect. She uploads it to Instagram and immediately types out a caption.

 _ **CMBphoto:**_ _HAPPY 4th BIRTHDAY TO OUR LITTLE MAN. Thanks to becseffect for being the perfect mother. And a huge thanks to therealaubreyposen, stace-n-bass and emilyjunkmitchell for being the best Aunties in the world. #becsandbecks #mylittlefamily #lookatthosehotaunts_

Yeah, Chloe's life was definitely perfect.

* * *

 _ **April 21, 2016**_  
Beca stood in her and Chloe's bedroom, checking her appearance in the full length mirror on their closet door. She had to admit that even in a suit, she looked good. Definitely Ashley Harris-esque.

Beca and Chloe had made it through their first year of their relationship, and while there were and still are many hurdles they had to jump over, Beca was so thankful for her girlfriend. She knew that having to leave a lot was hard on her, but it was probably a lot worse on Chloe, and Beca wanted to give her the best night of her life.

Once satisfied with her appearance, she makes her way out into the living room where Chloe was waiting. Chloe was sporting a red, strapless dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places. Beca couldn't imagine a scene that was more beautiful than her girlfriend in that dress.

"Ready?" Beca asks as checks her pockets to make sure she had her wallet and phone.

Chloe nods, getting up from the couch and moving toward Beca. Her heels definitely made her tower her already short partner, and she has to lean down more to press a kiss to Beca's lips.

"Always." Chloe smiles, taking Beca's hand in hers as they walk toward the front door.

Beca opens the door to Stacie's truck, thankful that her best friend had let her borrow it for their date.

The drive is somewhat long, Chloe singing to songs on the radio when a familiar guitar line catches her attention. Beca flushes red when she realizes that her newest single was flooding out of the speakers and echoing through the cab.

"Oh my gosh! You have to sing for me!" Chloe squeals as Beca's song continues playing.

"No way." Beca shakes her head. "It'd be weird hearing my real voice layered with my recorded voice!"

"Please, babe?" Chloe sticks her lower lip out in a pout and bows her head, looking up at Beca with puppy dog eyes.

A groan emits from Beca's mouth, eyes rolling as she waits for the lyrics to start.

 ** _You're the direction I follow to get home._ _  
_ _When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go._ _  
_ _And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around._ _  
_ _Don't mind me if I get weak in the knees,_ _  
_ _'Cause you have that effect on me, you do._ **

**_Everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight,_ _  
_ _But I'm okay._ _  
_** _ **And I can't think of anybody else that I'd hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**._

Beca reaches over and places her hand on Chloe's thigh, giving it a small squeeze before continuing to sing.

 ** _Months going strong now, and no goodbyes._ _  
_ _Unconditional, unoriginal, always by my side._ _  
_ _Meant to be together,_ _  
_ _Meant for no one but each other._ _  
_ _You love me, I love you harder, so..._**

A red light appears on the stoplight ahead of them and Beca skips singing the chorus again to lean over the center console and pressing a kiss to Chloe's lips. As they pull away, the light turns green and Beca grabs on to Chloe's hand, their fingers entwined with one another's.

 ** _So please, give me your hand._ _  
_ _So please, give me a lesson on how to steal..._ _  
_ _Steal a heart as fast as you stole mine._ _  
_ _As you stole mine._** _  
_  
Beca smiles widely and Chloe mirrors the smile with her own, gently stroking her thumb over Beca's. Chloe's eyebrow arches when Beca pulls into an abandoned lot that once housed a drive-in theatre.

"What are we doing here?"

"I may have pulled some strings..." Beca draws out. "I know how much you like movies and even though I'm partially indifferent to them, I wanted to watch one with you."

"Partially indifferent? Beca, you hate movies because they're predictable and get boring." Chloe chuckles.

"But I got a film reel of your all time favorite movie." Beca smirks and Chloe's mouth is agape.

"Wait, you got a film reel of a movie from 1997!?" Chloe exclaims loudly.

"If by that you mean Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, then yes..." Beca replies. She knew jack shit about movies, only knew that this particular one was Chloe's favorite.

"Oh my god, I love you!" Chloe crashes her lips against Beca's before pulling away, radiantly glowing.

"I love you, too. Happy anniversary."

Beca smiles widely, getting out of the truck and using the remote the old manager had given her to start rolling the film. The projector lit up the screen in front of them and Beca made sure her radio was set to the right station to have the sound in the cab of the truck. She lowers the far back window, which hung over the bed of the truck lifting the cover off of it, revealing an air mattress covered in blankets.

"Well, shall we?"

 **xxx**

Beca was snuggled comfortably into Chloe's side as she tries her hardest to focus on the movie and not her extremely attractive girlfriend. The blazer was long forgotten due to the excessive amount of heat that Beca was definitely not anticipating at all. Beca unbottoms the top of her dress shirt, letting the semi cool breeze hit the base of her neck, closing her eyes and sighing in content. Chloe noticed this, and smirked when she saw Beca enjoy the air.

"Hot much?"

"God, yes." Beca breathes out, ignoring the movie as she focuses on the nightly breeze.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." Chloe throws a wink at Beca before getting up, pretending that she was actually going to leave when she feels a hand on her wrist pull her back. Chloe smirks as her body falls on top of Beca's, causing the air mattress to dip.

Chloe's lips ghost over Beca's, daring to lean forward and forget the movie or the fact that they were 'technically' in public.

But none of that matters to Chloe at this moment. Chloe wanted Beca and so far, their anniversary had been absolutely perfect. It didn't take much to woo Chloe, in the slightest and Beca's small gesture of attempting to bear an entire movie with her made her fall in love all over again.

She leans forward and captures Beca's lips, taking the brunette by surprise. Beca sinks into the kiss, pulling Chloe as close to her body as physically possible. The redhead straddles her girlfriend, grinding down on Beca causing the brunette to let out a breathy moan as hands hold her hips steady.

Chloe can already feel her core burn, aching for Beca's touch as their kisses become feverish. Her hands move between their bodies, undoing Beca's belt frantically before pulling it out of all the belt loops and throwing it somewhere in the bed of the truck. Her hand returns, snapping open the button of Beca's slacks, nimble fingers dragging the zipper down painfully slow.

Beca's hip buck when Chloe's fingers barely graze over her, blood rushing to her most intimate area. Beca definitely was not expecting this. Sure, she knew that they'd eventually be doing what they currently were, but not until later when they were in the privacy of their home. Not that Beca was complaining at all because Chloe's hand was now wrapped around her, slowly stroking and egging Beca on.

"Jesus, Beale." Beca breathes out, her head rolling back as Chloe continues her slow movements. "You're killing me."

Chloe smirks as her eyes lock on to Beca's, growing darker with hunger with every passing second. "I'm sorry. Should I stop?"

"God, no." And with that, Beca pulls Chloe down by the neck and crashes their lips together. Beca's tongue glides across Chloe's lips frantically as Chloe's hand speeds up. A mixture between a squeal and a moan rush out of Beca and into Chloe's mouth causing Chloe to slow her movements down tortuously.

She can feel Beca's hand reach between their bodies, fingers trailing up sun-kissed thighs and under a very hiked up dress. Their movement halts when they reach her center, pressure applied in an almost teasingly way.

Chloe lets out a breathy moan when a thumb pushes thin fabric to the side and a single finger is dipped into her. Her own hand continuing its journey up and down the length of her girlfriend. Chloe needed more and she needed it, now.

Her hand detaches itself from Beca, a whimper echoing from thin lips as it slides her pants to pool around her knees, not bothering to even fully undress for what they were about to engage in.

Chloe leans down towards Beca's neck, dragging her teeth across smooth skin before nipping the bottom of an earlobe and husking out a very rushed 'I need you inside me'.

But there's a pause, a hesitation and Chloe's wondering what was up with the sudden change in Beca. She pulls away to find a sheepish look splayed across a very sexually frustrate face.

"I didn't bring... You know." And Chloe does know. They had been talking about it for the last year, whether or not they'd have more kids, and had ultimately decided to wait. Meaning protection was still a huge thing between them. But Chloe Beale always came prepared for moments like this, moments when she finally wanted to feel all of Beca for once without a latex barrier. Moments that they had never gotten until now.

"Don't worry about it." And Chloe's hands are right back on Beca's exposed member.

"Wait- fuck- what does that mean?" Another hesitation that Chloe will not be having any of. Instead, she's already pushed her panties to the side and is lowering herself on to Beca until their bodies are flushed together. She leans down and her lips brush against Beca's ear, causing the brunette to shudder.

"It means fuck me now and we'll talk about it later."


	14. The Talk

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** Well, originally, I wasn't going to write this smut scene, but by popular demand…. You all better love me, gosh darn.

Also, we're nearing the end of this story, but fret not! I have a sequel lined up

* * *

 _"Jesus, Beale." Beca breathes out, her head rolling back as Chloe continues her slow movements. "You're killing me."_

 _Chloe smirks as her eyes lock on to Beca's, growing darker with hunger with every passing second. "I'm sorry. Should I stop?_

 _"God, no." And with that, Beca pulls Chloe down by the neck and crashes their lips together. Beca's tongue glides across Chloe's lips frantically as Chloe's hand speeds up. A mixture between a squeal and a moan rush out of Beca and into Chloe's mouth causing Chloe to slow her movements down tortuously._

 _She can feel Beca's hand reach between their bodies, fingers trailing up sun-kissed thighs and under a very hiked up dress. Their movement halts when they reach her center, pressure applied in an almost teasingly way._

 _Chloe lets out a breathy moan when a thumb pushes thin fabric to the side and a single finger is dipped into her. Her own hand continuing its journey up and down the length of her girlfriend. Chloe needed more and she needed it, now._

 _Her hand detaches itself from Beca, a whimper echoing from thin lips as it slides her pants to pool around her knees, not bothering to even fully undress for what they were about to engage in._

 _Chloe leans down towards Beca's neck, dragging her teeth across smooth skin before nipping the bottom of an earlobe and husking out a very rushed 'I need you inside me'._

 _But there's a pause, a hesitation and Chloe's wondering what was up with the sudden change in Beca. She pulls away to find a sheepish look splayed across a very sexually frustrate face._

 _"I didn't bring... You know." And Chloe does know. They had been talking about it for the last year, whether or not they'd have more kids, and had ultimately decided to wait. Meaning protection was still a huge thing between them. But Chloe Beale always came prepared for moments like this, moments when she finally wanted to feel all of Beca for once without a latex barrier. Moments that they had never gotten until now._

 _Don't worry about it." And Chloe's hands are right back on Beca's exposed member._

" _Wait- fuck- what does that mean?" Another hesitation that Chloe will not be having any of. Instead, she's already pushed her panties to the side and is lowering herself on to Beca until their bodies are flushed together. She leans down and her lips brush against Beca's ear, causing the brunette to shudder._

 _"It means fuck me now and we'll talk about it later."_

Chloe's hands find themselves on Beca's shoulders as Beca's hands grip her waist. Beca looks at Chloe, eyes asking for confirmation. Chloe smirks, leaning down and capturing Beca's lips as she lifts herself and grinds back down, feeling Beca fill her up, both reveling in the feeling of not having a latex barrier between them for the first time in five years. Beca holds onto Chloe's waist for dear life as Chloe pulls away from Beca, continuing to ride her. Beca contributes by thrusting up every time Chloe lowered herself, allowing her entire length to be buried in her girlfriend.

Chloe bites her tongue, trying not to moan too loudly, well aware that they were still in public. Beca watches as Chloe rides her, covered breasts bouncing up and down in her dress and Beca is drooling at the sight.

"Fuck. You feel so good." Beca breathes out, hands trailing under Chloe's dress, fingertips grazing over her rib cage before she grips Chloe right under her breasts.

Chloe leans down, laying her body against Beca's as she continues lowering herself on Beca's member, the new position allowing Beca to hit just the right spot. Chloe's teeth drag across the skin of Beca's neck, biting down whenever her most sensitive spot would be ignited like a wildfire. She hears Beca's heavy breathing mixed with short grunts and soft moans, letting out a particularly loud moan of her own against Beca's skin.

"Right there, Becs. Don- don't stop." Chloe moans out, being taken over the edge as their movements become more frantic and harder. She can feel the pressure build up in her stomach, desire pooling there, ready to be released. Chloe lifts her head, staring deeply into Beca's eyes as she feels her walls tighten, constricting Beca's member as her orgasm flushes out of her body, an exhilarated moan escaping her lips.

Beca continues thrusting into Chloe, waiting for the release that's soon to follow. She feels her hips stiffen as she holds Chloe down, orgasm ripping through her like a bullet. She can feel her member coated with both Chloe and herself as Chloe slips off of Beca, collapsing on to her chest.

Chloe's breathing is heavy and staggered as she buries her face in Beca's neck, trying to recover from the intense orgasm she just had. She feels Beca's chest rise and fall quickly until she hears Beca's breathing evening out.

"That was-"

"Fucking amazing."

* * *

Beca and Chloe roll over on the their respective sides of their bed, panting heavily as they both come down from their highs. After the mind blowing sex in the back of Stacie's truck, which Beca was bound to hear about later, Chloe explained to her that she had an IUD inserted and that it had a track record of being a 99% effective contraceptive. So with extremely slim chance of Chloe getting pregnant, the couple engage in multiple rounds of intimacy throughout the night.

Chloe had to admit, she missed being this intimate with Beca, but she couldn't complain because she loved Beckett and their family, and if it that meant giving up constant mind blowing sex, she was willing to do that. Beca also didn't seem to care because all of the pent up sexual tension created an extremely blissful night of release for the both of them.

Chloe lets out a deep breath as her high settles and she turns in the bed to face Beca, her hair messy and splayed all over the pillow. Chloe reaches her hand out and runs her fingers over Beca's toned stomach, drawing circles over taut abs. For as tiny as Beca was, she was definitely fit and it showed.

"Tonight's been wonderful." Chloe scoots closer to Beca, laying her head right under Beca's chin as she continues dragging her fingers over Beca's torso. She feels a kiss being pressed lightly into her hair.

"Mm, you can say that again." Beca smiles, her fingers brushing through red locks. She sighs in content as the night they shared replayed through her head, being able to really feel Chloe while sober was the best thing that Beca's ever felt. While she was glad to not have to use a condom due to the contraceptive, she was still wondering what it meant if they ever wanted another kid. "So like, with that thing, are the effects long term?"

Chloe shifts and looks up at Beca, shaking her head. "No, the OB-GYN said that once it's removed, fertility will immediately return. So it's only long term in the sense of how long we decide to wait until we want another kid... If you want one, that is."

"I mean, I've thought about it..."

"But?"

"It's only been a year, Chlo. I want us to be sure that we can handle it. Especially with this tour coming up, and this upcoming album that follows, I just don't want to be busy through the entire thing." Beca admits as she pulls Chloe up and presses a kiss to her lips. "I want to be there for you and them when the time is right."

"You're the sweetest person ever, Beca." Chloe smiles, kissing Beca again. "How about we get through this tour and then we can talk about what we want to do?"

"Sounds good to me."

 _ **May 1, 2016  
**_  
"I still can't believe you guys had sex in my truck!" Stacie whines as they walk on to the tour bus, making sure everything is ready for the long trip ahead of them.

"On an AIR MATTRESS." Beca emphasizes. "And I mean, you know I have zero self control and she jumped me." Beca smirks as she remembers their anniversary night.

"Didn't need that mental image."

"Sorry... So your anniversary with Aubrey's coming up. You excited?" Beca smiles at her best friend as Stacie blushes wildly.

"I just can't believe it's been a year. She's just been so busy with that murder trial and then with us going on tour, it's putting a bit of a strain on us. But we're getting through it. I know how you feel, now." Stacie admits, her face slightly falling. "I just love her so much and I don't want us to fall apart because we're so busy."

"Hey," Beca rests her hand on Stacie's shoulder. "Look at me. You two are disgustingly cute together, sometimes looking at that love makes me want to vomit. But you guys are also like made for each other or some shit. I know you guys can get through it. You're both stubborn, but you're strong and I admire that. With Aubrey being so busy, busier than Chloe and I put together probably, on top of you being just as busy as me, I can't even imagine what you're feeling. But you got this, okay? Aubrey loves you and I can tell she does her best to make you the center of her world."

"When did you become such a fucking romantic, Mitchell?" Stacie chuckles, taking in Beca's words and knowing that she's right. She and Aubrey had it a lot worse than Beca and Chloe did when it came to being busy and not having time for each other.

"Eh, according to Chloe, I've gone soft." Beca shrugs as they finish their checklist and walk off the bus. "But all that aside, you guys are going to get through this. You've already made it a year with these hurdles. Whatever life throws at you, I know you'll both get over them with ease."

"Thank you, Becs." Stacie hugs her best friend. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Stacie pulls away from Beca before punching her in the arm, the small brunette hissing at the pain. "But I'm still pissed that you fucked your girlfriend in my truck."

 _ **May 3, 2016  
**_  
Chloe walks into her old house to find Aubrey furiously cleaning the kitchen. Her eyebrow raises at her best friends nervous antics as Aubrey continues rapidly scrubbing the stovetop.

"You okay there, Posen?" Chloe asks as she sets her purse down on the kitchen table.

"I'm just nervous." Aubrey stops scrubbing and throws the rag in the kitchen sink. She walks over to the table and sits down, her fingers nervously tapping against the wood. "Everything needs to be perfect for tonight. Stacie only deserves the best and I feel like our kitchen isn't even clean enough!"

Chloe looks around the imaculately clean kitchen before turning her attention back to her best friend. "This kitchen is cleaner than it ever was when I lived here. Aubrey, don't overreact, you know what happens when you do."

Aubrey sighs, knowing very well that she didn't handle stress well. Which is hilarious given her career choice, but she has emotionally detached herself from that aspect of her life. Her one year anniversary with Stacie was more nerve wrecking than the murder trial she was currently working.

"I know but Stacie is it for me, Chlo. And I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. I'm just so overwhelmed with my trial and her going on tour with Beca. I hardly see her and we live together. I just want this anniversary to be absolutely flawless. I can't afford for anything to go wrong."

"I highly doubt that Stacie cares about the kitchen being this clean, Bree. Look," Chloe grabs her best friend's arm. "You are stubborn. I love you, but it's true. And Stacie loves you. I know none of our relationships are ideal with how busy we all are, but it's that love that keeps it together. If Beca and I can do it, I know that you and Stacie can, too. Beca's more stubborn than you are."

Aubrey laughs, letting her nerves calm as Chloe's words settle. She knew she was overreacting but she tends to do that when she's extremely nervous. And she was, no doubt. Stacie was her endgame and Aubrey knew that. But being constantly separated from her girlfriend was never fun and it just made her more and more nervous about their anniversary.

"She is, isn't she?" Aubrey chuckles causing Chloe to nod her head in agreement. "Thanks for the pep talk. I really needed it."

"You're welcome, loser."

"Wait, what are you even doing here? Not that I'm not glad you came to talk to me down, but I'd figure you'd be with Beckett."

"Ehhh, Beca and Stacie took Beckett to their meeting, and I know you'd probably be freaking out so I decided to make sure you hadn't lost your mind by now." Chloe shrugs and looks at the time, knowing they would be out of their meeting soon. Aubrey smiles at her best friend, happy that Chloe had turned up.

"I'm glad you came to the rescue."

"Well, Aubrey... As you once told me, 'Chloe, get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat.' I'm just returning the favor."


	15. Miles and States

**Title:** See Her On The Weekends  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)

 **A/N:** I'm going to say that there are probably about 5-6 more chapters of this story before the end of this. I will probably take a little longer to update, just so I can finish completing this story before posting. Once the story is complete, I've decided that I'll probably be releasing a new chapter every other day (or every couple of days) until the end.

* * *

 _ **July 8, 2016**_  
As Beca's tour bus rolls into Georgia, Beca is immediately hit with strong feelings of missing her family. She was currently in the state that Chloe grew up in and Beca could feel her heart break when she realized that she wouldn't get to see Chloe until her last tour date in New York. She had only made it back to California four times in the last two months, all of the extra weekends she had originally taken off booked by mass amounts of shows that she couldn't pass up. It was the only thing she hated about being signed to a label. Ultimately, they got the final say in Beca's tour schedule since they compromised with her to let her have legal rights to all of her music.

While not ideal because she wanted to go home and see Chloe and Beckett for a few days, Beca knew it was the right decision to make. Tours come and go, but her music was forever and she'll be damned if she didn't legally own any of it.

Stacie notices the shift in Beca, feeling it herself due to the fact that Aubrey was also from Georgia. She pauses the video game she was playing and sits next to Beca on the couch.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I made the right decision with the new contract, it just kind of sucks." Beca shrugs as she rests her head on Stacie's shoulder.

"I know, but think of it this way; after the tour and your album, your contract is over and you have enough experience, fame, and money to retire as a musician and just be a producer." Stacie offers her two cents, which causes Beca to smile widely. "Anything else on your mind?"

"I think I want to have another kid with Chloe."

"You what, now?" Stacie asks, completely thrown off guard by Beca's response.

"It's just... I can breeze through this album easily with the amount of singles we've recorded in the last year. It'll take four months, tops. And Beckett's starting school next year. I honestly think that us having another kid would be great. I know I hated being an only child until Emily came into the picture." Beca explains and she means it. She would love nothing more than to have another kid with Chloe. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it had been exactly five years since they met, since Beckett was conceived. Maybe it was Beca wanting to take a break from her fame and be a parent from the very beginning and not three years later. All she knew was that she knew they were ready, well, she was at least.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you met Chloe five years ago?" Stacie states matter-of-factually, knowing what today was.

Beca shrugs, knowing it was part of her weighing decision. "Yes and no. I just... I never got to watch Beckett grow up from being a baby. I'll probably be awkward as hell with the kid, but I want to experience that."

"Dear Jesus, you've gone soft. What does Chloe think about it?" Stacie quirks an eyebrow up at Beca once again causing Beca to shrug.

"I haven't asked her yet... I mean, we're not even engaged so I don't know if she'll want that."

"I bet she will. Chloe's so maternal. And I highly doubt she'd care if you were engaged or not, though you're taking your sweet ass time. You've had her engagement ring for months." Stacie playfully pushes Beca, causing the brunette's head to lift up off of her shoulder. Beca shoots a glare at her best friend before searching for her phone.

"Shut up, Conrad. You know exactly why I'm waiting. As for the kid thing... there's only one way to find out."

 **xxx**

Chloe was sitting in the kitchen, going over the shots from her latest photoshoot when she hears her phone vibrate loudly beside her. Her heart flutters when she sees that Beca is calling her, immediately swiping the screen to accept the call.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey, Chlo."

"Where are you? Have you made it to Atlanta yet?"

"No, not yet. We're about an hour outside of the city. What are you up to?"

"Just working. Emily came and picked Beckett up a few hours ago, so I'm just finishing these photos before I go get him." Chloe saves the current photo she's working on before leaning back in the chair, focusing all of her attention on Beca's voice.

"I miss you. Both of you."

"We miss you, too, Becs. I'm sad that I won't get to see you until August." Chloe's voice falls, her lips turned into a frown when she remembers Beca telling her that she couldn't make it home to any of the dates they had planned due to her contract.

"Hold up." She hears Beca rustling around before a beeping floods through the speakers. She pulls the phone away from her face to see that Beca had decided to FaceTime her mid call. She accepts it and her frown turns into a smile as Beca appears on the screen. "There. Now you can see me."

Chloe chuckles at how literally Beca took her words. She admires her girlfriend; Beca was sporting Chloe's Barden hoodie, headphones placed firmly over her ears as Beca lay in her tour bus bed.

"Hey sexy. I was wondering where my hoodie went."

"Yeah, I may have confiscated it. It's so comfy, can you blame me?" Beca's infamous smile beams through the screen and Chloe's heart does cartwheels. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Chloe returns the smile that Beca gave her, telling her to hold on before getting up from the table and heading over to the couch, propping the phone up on the end table as she lays on her stomach so she could talk to Beca without her arms getting tired.

"What's up?"

"So... I've been thinking and..." Chloe watches as Beca grows shy, turning her face away from the camera before reappearing with her hand next to her lips, the lower one between her teeth as she blushes. "What do you think about maybe having another kid?"

Chloe's eyes grow wide as Beca watches her, gauging her reaction. She feels her heart swell in her chest, knowing that she'd want nothing more than to expand their family.

"I, uh- wow." Was all Chloe could manage to spurt out before Beca's eyes are trailing elsewhere. "I want us to have another kid, Becs. But are you sure we're ready for that? We only really talked about it three months ago."

"Yeah, no- I know..." Beca chews on her lower lip as she looks back at the camera. "I just... So like the tours over over and I already have half of my album written. I'll be out of my contract in five months, tops. It'd be perfect timing to start trying if that's something you want. That way I can take a break from work before they're born or something."

"Yeah? And when were we going to try, Becs?" Chloe teases. "Last I heard, you sold your soul to the road."

"When the tour's over? Like before I start recording? Because that way, we'll still get the benefits and everything until the album's released and it's not like we don't have a lot of money saved up, anyway. We can pay for the rest of it that way."

Chloe lets her mind take in Beca's words as she ponders on the idea. They did have a lot of money saved up, both being professionals in their careers allowed the couple to save a little over half a million dollars in the past six months. That didn't include the revenue from Beca's tour or her upcoming album which would pretty much have them set for multiple years, since they weren't big spenders at all. They didn't have an overpriced, fancy house like most famous people buy. Beca still drove her five year old BMW m3 that she bought right after she became famous. They did splurge a tad bit on Chloe's car, a 2015 Audi Q7, but only because Chloe's previous car was run down and on its last limb, and Beca insisted getting a 'family car' since Beckett was getting bigger and getting him in and out of her coupe proved to be difficult.

"Are you implicating something, Mitchell? Because you know I'm flying out to see you for your last performance..."

"Maybe..." Beca smirks. "But no, not implicating. Just wanted to ask before then because of the you know..." Beca points her finger down and Chloe gets the gist of what she's trying to say. The IUD.

"Yes, Beca... The 'you know'." Chloe winks. "I didn't know they changed the name of birth control to 'you know' but thanks for the memo."

"I'm being serious, Beale!" Beca groans.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for making fun of you. Of course, I want to have another kid with you, Becs." And Chloe can see Beca's frustrated face lighten, a wide smile across her face.

"Really? It's not too soon?"

"Really, Beca. I think the timing will be perfect. And just because you implied it, I'll get the IUD removed before New York."

"I never said we'd have sex in New York, Beale. Where did you ever get that idea?" Beca says with so much sarcasm dripping from her mouth that Chloe could practically taste it.

"You didn't have to. I know you, Beca."

"This is getting embarrassing," Beca mumbles as she hides her face with her arm.

"Oh my gosh, Beca. You're so dramatic. I now see where Beckett gets it from." Chloe jokes before yawning loudly. "But as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I need to get Becks."

"Tell my little man I miss him and love him."

"I will! Are you still meeting with my parents while you're out there?" Chloe asks, lifting an eyebrow. When Beca had come home the last time, she had mentioned to Chloe that she'd be stopping in Atlanta for a show, and talking about how she wished Chloe could give her a tour of where she grew up. Little did she know, Chloe's mom was Skyping with her and demanded that she meet Beca since they still hadn't made a trip out to California to see their grandson or daughter. Beca hesitantly agreed.

"Yeah. That's our first stop once we get into the city."

"Awesome. My parents are so excited to meet you in person. My mom says she can't pinch your cheeks through a computer screen." Chloe stifles a laugh as Beca scowls.

"Not funny, Chlo. I'm an adult! I don't need cheek pinching from your crazy mom."

"She's not-" Chloe stops herself. "Okay, yeah, she's crazy. Have fun! I love you."

"I love you, too, babe. See you in a month."

 **xxx**

Beca could feel her stomach drop as her fingers presses the doorbell to the house of Calvin and Pauline Beale. She didn't know why she was so nervous to meet Chloe's parents, she had talked to them on a number of occasions. Maybe it was because Chloe wasn't present, but Beca also knew she couldn't be, and that she'd have to face them by herself. Well, with Stacie by her side. Same concept, she guesses.

The door opens and Beca's instantly being pulled into the house, Stacie trailing behind her as Pauline pulls her into the biggest hug of her life.

"Oh, Beca! I can't believe we finally get to meet you. Oh my gosh, you're so small!" Pauline gushes as she continues hugging the now distressed musician.

"Pauline, let her breathe." Calvin's voice appears from the kitchen. He extends his hand toward Stacie who graciously shakes it. "Calvin Beale. You must be Stacie, Aubrey's girlfriend."

"Uh... Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Aubrey's like our daughter! She tells us everything! We've seen so many photos of you from Chloe, too!" Pauline exclaims happily as she lets go of Beca, moving to hug Stacie. Beca stifles a laugh as she moves over to Calvin, giving him a firm handshake.

"I like these girls! Come in, we just made some tea." Calvin ushers the girls into the kitchen and they all sit down at the table. The awkwardness was still lingering in the air, but Beca knew it would be okay.

"So, how's the tour?" Pauline asks as she sets two glasses of iced tea in front of Stacie and Beca.

"Career wise, great. Personal life wise, sucks. I miss California." Beca answers honestly. Stacie instantly agrees.

"Aww, sweeties. We know it's hard being away from the girls and Beckett. Trust me, we miss them constantly. But you'll be back before you know it!"

"Yeah," Beca smiles, glad that she was meeting with Chloe's parents because she had a lot on her mind. Questions that only they could answer. "So, I uh- I have a question for you two."

"Of course, Beca! You're practically family, ask away." Calvin smiles, sitting down next to his wife.

"Okay, so like... You know I love your daughter and I love our son. And well, like... I've never really had anyone in my life like that. So, I was hoping, I could uhm... Get your blessing and permission to marry Chloe." Beca breathes out, feeling the nerves swim around her stomach as the words fall from her lips. "I know it's weird to ask, but I like being traditional and this would mean a lot to me and to her. I haven't asked her, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you guys since we've never met."

"FINALLY." Pauline all but yells throughout the kitchen.

"You owe me fifty bucks, Pauline." Calvin chimes in.

"Wait, what?" Stacie asks, looking between Chloe's parents and Beca, whose mouth and eyes were wide open in shock.

"We had a bet going. I said Beca would propose on their anniversary and Calvin said she'd be stubborn and wait to ask us." Pauline explains, Beca still in shock. She reaches over and places her hand on Beca's. "Of course, you have our blessing Beca. We see how happy you make Chloe and Beckett. Now... Tell us about your proposal plan."

* * *

 **San Francisco: Five Days Later**  
Emily held on to Beckett's hand as they walked towards the house after a long day at the park. Chloe had been taking a lot of extra photoshoots to keep herself busy as to not miss Beca as much, but Beckett was just happy that he had all the time in the world with his favorite aunt.

"Auntie Em, can we build Legos?" Beckett asks as he skips alongside Emily.

"Of course, buddy! But only after we FaceTime your mom." Emily smiles, using her spare key to unlock the front door to Beca and Chloe's house.

"I get to see momma!?" Beckett jumps up and down in joy as Emily confirms that yes, he will (technically) get to see Beca. "Momma's been gone for long time."

"She has, but she is doing her job. Besides, I thought you loved me! I'm way cooler than your momma." Emily teases causing Beckett to laugh.

"You ARE. We play Legos and dinosaurs!"

"And we color!" Emily reminds him as Beckett pulls her hand, leading her to his bedroom. Once in the room, Beckett immediately pulls out his toys, sitting on the floor in the mess he made in less than 30 seconds. Emily pulls her phone out and finds Beca's name, hitting the FaceTime video button before sitting next to Beckett.

The line rings a few times before connecting and Beca's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Hanging out with your mini me. Chloe's at work and I forgot to call you back last night so I figured we'd FaceTime with you now."

She watches as Beca's face brightens up, her smile wide. "Awesome! Can I see my little guy?"

Emily turns to Beckett, handing her the phone. Beckett uses both hands to hold the phone as close to his face as possible. "Momma!"

"Beckett!"

"Momma, Auntie Em said we could play Legos!" Beckett is radiating happiness and Beca's face is plastered with a permanent smile as she watches how animated her son is.

"You always play Legos, bub." Beca chuckles. "Guess what?"

"Chicken butt." Beckett giggles, 'chicken butt' usually being the answer to her 'guess what' question.

"Duh! But can I tell you a secret?"

Beckett nods wildly. "Uh huh!"

"Give the phone to Auntie Em, this secret is for the both of you."

Beckett hands the phone to Emily, the taller sister seeing Stacie appear in the background, waving happily.

"Okay, so this secret stays between the four of us. You ready?"

"Yes, momma!"

"Okay, well, I went to see Grampy and Granny a few days ago and asked them a question. They answered and I have exciting news for you..."

Beckett groans loudly at his mother who is taking forever for his impatient brain's liking. He was definitely Beca's son.

"Momma, hurry! Legos!"

"I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me." Beca beams, Stacie doing a small happy dance in the background. Beckett's jaw drops and his eyes grow wide before he screams in excitement.

"MOMMA'S GONNA MARRY MOMMY!?" He all but yells in Emily's face, causing her to drop the phone. In the background, she can hear Beca and Stacie laughing hysterically at Beckett's freak out. He continues screaming directly at the phone that Emily's trying to pick up off the ground. "I SO EXCITED. MOMMA, IS THIS REAL LIFE!?"

"Yes, little man, it is. I got Grampy and Granny's permission and blessing. Can you calm down for a minute? I need to talk to you about something. It's very important that you listen, because I need your help."

 **xxx**

* * *

"Okay, you got that Em?"

"Aye-aye captain! Also congratulations."

She watches as Beca ducks her head, blushing slightly. "She hasn't said yes, yet."

"Well, I'm sure she will."

"You're sure who would do what?" Chloe's voice fills the room, staring between Emily who was facetiming and Beckett who was innocently playing with his dinosaurs and Legos. Emily can hear Beca gulp loudly, thankful that Chloe was far enough away that she couldn't hear it.

"Oh, actually. You. We were just talking about you." Emily says and watches as Beca's eyes go wide in fear. Chloe was still standing in the doorway and couldn't see Beca. "Beca just asked if I knew if you'd want to talk to her when you were home or if you'd be too tired."

"Oh," Chloe smiles walking further into the room, sitting in between her son and Emily. She looks at the screen to see a composed Beca smiling at her. "Hi babe!"

"Hey, Chlo. How was work?"

"It was good!" Chloe exclaims as she leans her head on Emily's shoulder to get in the frame better. "I have a lot of editing to do, though. This couple paid extra for their engagements photos to be done by tomorrow. Can I call you later?"

"Of course. Stacie and I are going to an event tonight in Miami, so we'll be back around 10pm your time."

"Aca-awesome! I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, babe."

Chloe lifts her head from Emily's shoulder, leaning towards Beckett to give him a kiss on the head. After that, she waves one more time at Beca before standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Shit, that was close." Beca breathes out.

"Rebeca-"

"Emily Mitchell, LANGUAGE!" Beca interrupts, laughing. "I know, I know. But that nearly gave me a heart attack."

"It's okay, she didn't hear anything, I don't think."

"I sure hope not, it's already nerve wrecking as is. But hey, I got to get going. We'll talk about this later and I'll give you more details when I figure them out. I have a few more calls to make."

"Sounds good. And Beca? Seriously, congrats. There's no way she'd say no."


	16. Forever and Ever

**Title: See Her On The Weekends**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **Summary: A one night stand has been bothering musician Beca Mitchell for years. She never expects to see her again, until Twitter exchanges and a VIP ticket changes her entire world. G!P Beca. (terrible summary… sorry!)**

 **A/N:** Okay, I am so TERRIBLY SORRY for ditching you guys for the last couple of months. Being a full-time student and worker is hard. I'm glad that my roommate (versusthequeer) has been keeping you entertained with their stories while I've been gone. My college life is consuming me, I swear. It's not all easy breezy lemon squeezy as it used to be. Glad Q could fill the void with some Bechloe goodness. (I mean, I help them with ideas, so you know. You should ask thank me, too. JK).

I unfortunately didn't get to do my plan as posted last chapter and finish this story, so the updates will still have time between them. Now that I'm out of school for the semester and only have work, I'll try to post more regularly

* * *

 **August 27, 2016**  
Beca stood backstage as she feels her nerves settle in the pits of her stomach. It was the last show of her tour and she was in New York, agreeing to play for The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. It has been exactly 2 months since she last saw Chloe and Beca knew that she'd be reunited with her girlfriend soon. Beckett was backstage with her, listening carefully to what Beca was telling him.

"Okay, little man. You know what to do?"

"Yes, momma!" Beckett giggles as Beca picks him up and showers him in kisses.

"You're the smartest four year old I know." Beca coos and she nuzzles her face into his neck, blowing raspberries.

"Stop!" Beckett bursts out into laughter as Beca moves to tickle her son who's flailing violently in her arms. Beca chuckles, setting her son on the ground.

"Okay, Auntie Em will send you out when it's time. I love you, bubs."

Emily comes up and grabs Beckett's hand, winking at her sister before leading him somewhere backstage while Beca watches from behind the curtain. She sees Chloe sitting across from Jimmy, the two making conversation during the commercial break.

"Beca, we're on in a few minutes." Stacie says, handing Beca her monitor before they both take their spots on stage. Beca was glad that Stacie agreed to help her release another new song, needing a backup vocalist.

"Ready?" Beca asks, smiling at her best friend.

"More than I'll ever be. Let's kick ass."

"Hello, New York! We are back and boy, do we have a treat for you. But before we get going, I want everyone to meet professional photographer and long-term girlfriend of Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale! We are so excited to have her here on this special night."

Beca can hear the crowd roar in applause as she peeks through the curtain to see Chloe smiling widely.

"Thank you, Jimmy." Chloe replies. "I'm excited to be here."

"Great! Great! Well, Chloe... I personally know how long it's been since you've seen her, so I won't keep you waiting any longer! Let's give a big warm welcome to Beca Mitchell!"

The crowd starts cheering as the curtain opens, the band immediately picking up and Stacie's vocals flooding through the speakers.

 _ **Forever and ever.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Forever and ever.**_

Beca locks eyes with Chloe, bringing the microphone up to her lips.

 _ **Home is where you are,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kind of tragic that I left your side;**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Left your side, left your side.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I recall a smile, a kiss**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When the sun did rise.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **By your side, I was by your side.**_

 _ **I gotta tell you how it feels now.**_

 _ **You're my air when I feel I can't breathe,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Catching me when I'm tripping over my feet.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll get through this together.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're my smile when I just want to cry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm giving you my forever and ever.**_ _ **  
**_  
Beca smiles at Chloe whose eyes are starting to tear up as Stacie leads the band into the next verse.

 _ **The hug, the kiss, the love,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All the magic that we're feeling inside**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deep inside, deep inside.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's hard to find the words,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The courage is somewhere inside.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Deep inside, deep inside.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I gotta tell you how it feels now.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm ready to fall.**_ _ **  
**_  
Beca detaches the microphone and walks over to a small bench that was in the middle of the stage, taking a seat on it and staring directly at Chloe.

 _ **Sat down, thought about it today.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I only had a breath, what would I want to say?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Something real, something sweet,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Something real sweet.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Thought real hard, and only one thing,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only one thing came to me.**_ _ **  
**_  
Beca hops off of the bench, kneeling in front of Chloe, taking her left hand in her right.

 _ **You're my air when I feel I can't breathe,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Catching me when I'm tripping over my feet.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We'll get through this together...**_ _ **  
**_  
Beca looks to her right, seeing Emily bring Beckett out, now dressed in a little tuxedo with his hair slicked back. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as the audience roars at his arrival on stage.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **You're my smile when I just want to cry.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Make it all better as you kiss my sad eyes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm giving you my forever and ever.**_ _ **  
**_  
The band quiets down, Stacie taking over the last chorus of the song as Beckett takes his place next to a kneeling Beca. Beckett follows his mother's suit and kneels down, smiling widely at Chloe. Chloe's free hand covers her mouth as she gasps, finally realizing what's going on.

"Chloe Michelle Beale. We have a very important question for you." Beca says into the microphone before placing it in front of Beckett's lips.

"Will you marry Momma!?" Beckett says, holding his hand out to reveal the engagement ring that Beca had bought earlier this year. The crowd behind them cheers them on as they wait for Chloe's answer.

Tears fill Chloe's eyes as she furiously nods her head. "Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" Chloe happily sobs out as Beca takes the ring from Beckett's hand and slips it over Chloe's finger.

"Yes!" Beckett repeats into the microphone happily, as Chloe reaches forward and engulfs Beca and their son in a giant hug.

"I love you so much." Chloe mumbles into the hug, pulling away just enough to kiss Beckett on the forehead before turning her attention to a relieved Beca. She firmly presses a kiss to Beca's lips, the crowd erupting in applause behind them and the song fading out.

"Took you long enough. I know how long you've had this." Chloe whispers in Beca's ear as she pulls away, leaving the brunette with a sheepish look on her face.

"I was just waiting for the perfect moment."

 **xxx**

It was just after two in the morning when Beca and Chloe return to the hotel room. Since Warren and Katherine, Emily, Pauline and Calvin, and Aubrey and Beckett had all traveled to New York to see what Beca only mentioned as 'her big announcement', the least the famous musician could do was to book hotel rooms for all of them.

Emily had agreed to take Beckett with her and both sets of his grandparents so that the couple could be alone for the night and so that they wouldn't be inconveniencing Stacie and Aubrey, who had been attached at the hip since being reunited.

Chloe had just finished shedding off her dress, staying in her bra and underwear as she sits down on the king size bed in their suite. She takes a minute to look at her hand, admiring her engagement ring; an 18k white gold band with a diamond front and center and two aquamarine stones set on each side of it. It melted Chloe's heart that Beca had added her birthstone to the ring, giving it the ultimate sentimental value. She was also happy that, while it probably was still very expensive, it wasn't overly flashy with huge rocks. She snaps a photo of it with her iPhone and immediately uploads it to Instagram.

CMBphoto: Not that the entire world didn't see the cutest engagement ever, but becseffect got our son to propose to me with the most beautiful ring. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself on live TV #engaged #becsandbecks #isaidyes #duh

Beca comes walking out of the bathroom, shirt untucked and pants unbuttoned as she dries her hand off on them.

"You didn't." Beca smiles as she sits down on the bed next to Chloe.

"Didn't what?"

"Make a fool of yourself on live TV," Beca says, flashing her Instagram at Chloe, the screen showing the post that she had just uploaded. Beca locks her phone and sets it on the nightstand, leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"Good to know," Chloe says looking down at Beca, noticing that the brunette hadn't even bothered to re-button her pants after using the restroom. "Why are your pants undone?"

"It's late," Beca chuckles, "and I didn't finish undressing. Too lazy." Beca's eyes flutter down to Chloe's practically naked body and her breathing grows shallow.

"Becs, my eyes are up here." Chloe states, her finger moving under Beca's chin and bringing her in for a kiss.

Beca leans into the kiss, moving her body to straddle Chloe as her tongue swipes across her fiancée's lower lip. Beca's hands trail across sun-kissed skin, fingers grazing the sides of Chloe's torso until they rest on her hips, gripping tightly.

Chloe breaks away from the kiss, pushing Beca up. Beca's on her knees, back straight and hovering over Chloe as the redhead grabs the bottom of Beca's shirt. She lifts it off of Beca's body painfully slow before moving her hands to Beca's abs. Her fingers graze across Beca's lower stomach, causing Beca arch her back and slowly push her hips forward. Her fingers hook into the belt loops of Beca's pants, yanking them down to her knees in a quick pull, Beca then kicking them the rest of the way down until they fall off the bed.

Chloe lays on her back, Beca following her, arms supporting her as she hovers over her fiancée. Chloe smirks, reaching around her back and unclapsing her bra, letting the straps fall off of her shoulders. Beca leans down, peppering Chloe's neck in kisses as she makes her way down to an unclad chest. Her right hand massages one breast as her mouth attaches to the other, tongue swirling around a hardened nipple, causing Chloe to arch her back and moan loudly.

Beca then switches hands, moving her mouth to the breast she was massaging and gives it the same treatment. Chloe runs her hands across Beca's bare back, her abdominal muscles tensing as Beca continues to trail kisses down her stomach. Once she reaches her destination, Beca slowly drags Chloe's panties down her legs, never breaking eye contact as she drags her nails up Chloe's thighs, inching painfully close to her center.

Beca could feel the heat radiating from Chloe's core as she presses a kiss to the inside of Chloe's left thigh, hearing her fiancée mumble out a 'stop teasing' before moving to the right. Beca smiles against her skin, moving her lips to the most desired part, her tongue lightly pressing against Chloe's clit that elicits a low, guttural moan from the redhead.

"Fuck," Chloe breathes out as she feels Beca tongue run through her folds before once again swirling around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She reaches down and gently runs her fingers through Beca's hair, gripping a few locks of it tightly when she feels Beca's fingers enter her. Another moans escapes from the back of her throat as Beca pumps in and out of her, tongue still paying attention to her clit. Chloe's hips buck up when Beca curls her fingers and hits her g-spot.

Beca feels Chloe's walls tighten against her fingers and she detaches her mouth, stilling her movements as she leans up and captures Chloe's lips, just in time for the redhead to come undone. She bites down hard on Beca's lips as her orgasm rips through her body, panting heavily as she slowly comes down from her high.

"Jesus Christ." Chloe breathes out, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. Beca's still on top of her, stretching out her now cramped arm as Chloe recovers. "Engagement sex is so much better than actual sex."

"We barely scratched the surface on our definition of sex, Beale." Beca chuckles, pressing a kiss to Chloe's lips.

"Okay, well then engagement foreplay is WAY better than anything." Chloe smiles, feeling the ecstasy run through her veins. "But I am curious to see how good engagement sex is."

 **xxx**

 **In The Morning**  
Chloe's the first to wake up, having only gotten five hours of sleep before her internal alarm clock told her it was time to get up. She was pressed against Beca's back, molded perfectly in the curve of her spine. Chloe yawns, moving away from Beca before draping the sheets over Beca's shoulder, stretching her arms as she sits on the edge of the bed. She looks over her shoulder as Beca flips over, arm smacking the mattress where Chloe was sleeping.

"There's no Penguins in Alaska?" Beca mumbles in her sleep and Chloe can't help but let out a low chuckle. Beca often talked in her sleep, mostly complete nonsense, but Chloe found it adorable.

She decides to let Beca sleep in for a little while longer, getting ready for the day before she hears her phone vibrating on the nightstand.

 **Emily! (08:03):** _Hey soon-to-be sis! Becks is still sleeping and I know you usually have him up by this time, but I didn't know what you wanted me to do._

 **Chloe (08:05):** You can let him sleep! We're three hours ahead of California, so he's still in that time zone. We'll come get him when Beca's up.

 **Emily! (08:07):** _Sweet! Let her sleep. She's a nightmare when someone tries to wake her up._

 **Chloe (08:12):** Oh trust me, I KNOW. I made that mistake once and Beca refused to have sex for like three weeks...

 **Emily! (08:12):** . _..uhm_

 **Chloe (08:13):** too much information. Sorry... We'll see you later!

Chloe sets her phone down and looks back at Beca who was now sprawled out over the bed, still failing to cover too much space with how small she was. If it wasn't for the fact that she was naked, Chloe would have snapped a photo of Beca and posted it because her fiancée was currently in the starfish position and it was adorable.

Chloe shakes her head, slipping her shoes on before scrawling a note on a pad of paper next to the bed.

 _Becs,_ _  
_ _Internal alarm clock woke me up early. Went to go check on my parents. Call me when you're up and dressed so we can get Beckett._

 _Love you,_ _  
_ _Your sexy, awesome photographer fiancée._

 ** _xxx_**

Chloe, Katherine, and Pauline were sitting in a small coffee shop attached to the hotel while Chloe waited for Beca to get up.

"Chlo, you look very radiant today." Her mom beams, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Well, I just got engaged, mom." Chloe playfully rolls her eyes.

"Mm-hmm. Because that's all," Pauline snickers. "I know that look, young lady! Spill the beans!"

"Ew no, you're my mother!" Chloe's face contorts. "That's weird as hell."

"I think what Pauline is trying to get across is that you have some sort of extremely happy news that you want to tell us." Katherine offers her two cents.

"Well, there is something... But we're not sure on it just yet." Chloe shrugs.

"What is it!? Tell me!?" Pauline pushes.

"We're trying to get pregnant." Chloe smiles.

"OH MY GOSH!" Pauline screams in the middle of the coffee shop, causing baristas and patrons look at her like she was crazy.

"Congratulations, Chloe!" Katherine puts her hand gently on her shoulder. "Any luck so far?"

"Won't know for a few days to a couple of weeks." Chloe admits. "We, uh, just started... And this is an awkward conversation to be having with my mom and my mother-in-law."

"Oh, whatever, drama queen!" Pauline scoffs. "It's not like we were asking for a detailed scenario of your sex life with Beca! I'm just so excited. Another grand baby!"

"Maybe, mom. Nothing is set in stone. It takes like what, 6-12 days for implantation after fertilization? If I remember correctly from what Dr. Andrews told me when I was pregnant with Beckett."

Just as her mom was about to say something (probably embarrassing), Chloe's phone rings and Chloe instantly thanks god that she doesn't have to continue having this conversation right now. She excuses herself from the table, leaving the cafe.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe smiles as she walks towards the elevators of the hotel.

"Hey, babe! Where are you?" Beca says in the sweetest voice ever, and Chloe feels her heart flutter immensely.

"Down in the lobby! Are you ready?"

"Just about, I'll meet you at Em's room?" Beca asks.

"Sounds good!" Chloe beams. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Chlo."

* * *

 **YAY. It finally happened and their engaged. (I know all you were waiting on that)**. **Next chapter will have a bit of a time jump, as most of my chapters do, let's be honest. Also, I uploaded another new fic; PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

I will try to update the following stories; A Walk To Remember, On Letting Go, and Elevated.

However, I am keeping the hiatus status on Elevated because out of all of my fics, it's the hardest to write due to there being part of a movie plot and part of stuff I'm making up as I go to fill in some slots that I personally think would have been better. So... I will try. Key word: try.


End file.
